Behind The Scenes: Strawberry Confessions
by yurianimeotaku
Summary: What REALLY happened on the set of Strawberry Panic? ShoujoAi. Yuri.
1. ACTION!

**A/N: **Greetings Dear Readers. This is my first fan fiction. I was inspired to write (and post) this after reading Hofftailing's fan fiction. I hope you find this an enjoyable read.

* * *

ACTION!

'_I guess sending the entire cast to that resort for a month was just the thing to get these divas closer, because they came back closer than when they first met,'_ thought director Sakoi Masayuki as he watched his all-female cast arrive.

"Ladies, welcome. I trust you all had a wonderful holiday," Sakoi Masayuki greeted his cast.

As he watched his cast chatting and settle into their separate dressing rooms, his mind drifted back to the initial cast meeting, where the entire cast met for the first time. By the end of the meeting, Sakoi Masayuki thought his project was doomed. None of the actresses got along and he knew he had to do_ something_, but what? The solution came from one of his assistants. While it would push production costs up, if this project was successful, it would more than make up for the extra costs.

After everyone settled into their respective dressing rooms, they all gathered around a large conference table set up in the studio. Most of his cast was seated around the large conference table.

"We're just waiting on Hanazono Shizuma," he apologized as he looked at his watch. '_We're ALWAYS waiting on that diva,' _he thought to himself.

No sooner than the words left his mouth, both doors to the studio flung open. In the doorway, backlit by the sunlight outside stood Hanazono Shizuma in all her diva glory. She swept into the studio and glided into the last remaining seat.

"Nice of you to finally join us Hanazono-san," Sakoi Masayuki said sarcastically. Shizuma completely ignored him. He sighed deeply and began, "As you all know, this project has a yuri theme, which means_ some_ of you will be engaging in yuri scenes. Since this is NOT hentai, these scenes will not be hard-core. Does anyone have any questions?"

"Hai," asked Aoi Nagisa. "Have the roles been assigned yet?"

"Hai," Sakoi Masayuki smiled as he passed out the scripts. Each actress immediately opened her script to find out which role she was given.

Peppered in the collective sigh, were a few gasps, giggles, and protests. After the din died down, Sakoi Masayuki continued, "Now, does anyone have any questions?"

"I'm supposed to fall in love with _HER_?" Aoi Nagisa asked, incredulous over her chosen co-star. "This is really going to stretch my acting skills," she sarcastically added, remembering how badly Shizuma treated her at the resort.

"_What_ do you mean by that?" Shizuma stated with venom in her tone.

"Well, you're not exactly my _first_ choice to fall in love with, you know. Actually, I would prefer Suzumi-san over you any day of the week; Nagisa looked over at Tamao, who was blushing, remembering the torrid night of sex she had with Nagisa at the resort.

"Well, you're not exactly MY first choice either," Shizuma yelled back.

By now, both actresses were standing and yelling at each other as Sakoi Masayuki and the rest of the cast watched. Sakoi Masayuki rolled his eyes and hung his head.

"Hanazono-san, Aoi-san, will you two PLEASE stop this childish behavior," Miyuki interrupted the two feuding actresses.

Both actresses stopped arguing and stood staring at Miyuki. After a brief moment of incredulous silence, Shizuma and Nagisa started yelling at Miyuki.

"STOP THIS NOW!" Sakoi Masayuki finally yelled. "If you two just can't work together, I can re-cast BOTH major roles!"

This did the trick and both actresses sheepishly sat down. Sakoi Masayuki asked, "Any other questions?"

"Hai," Amane said. "I see I have been cast as Konohana-san's love interest."

"Hai Ohtori-san. Do _you_ have a problem with your chosen co-star as well?" Sakoi Masayuki deeply sighed as he remembered not having this much trouble on 'Saint Beast.'

"No, but I _do_ have a problem with the sex scene," Amane flatly answered.

Nagisa giggled and whispered to Tamao, "_I_ wouldn't have a problem having sex with Konohana-san. She's hot." Hikari, upon hearing Nagisa's comment, blushed deep red.

"I can assure you it will be done tastefully," Sakoi Masayuki said.

"I'm sure it will, but that's not the problem. Women are not my usual thing, so I would have a problem with making the scene convincing," Amane evenly responded.

A collective "What?" rose from cast.

"Ohtori-san, if I understand you correctly, you're straight, but 'gay for pay?'" asked an incredulous Nagisa.

"Hai," Amane responded.

Another collective "What?" rose from the cast.

"Sakoi-sama, I'll gladly switch roles with Ohtori-san. I'm sure _I_ can make the scene convincing," Nagisa happily offered and flashed her most charming smile at Hikari, who blushed again.

"Arigato Aoi-san, but we cast Ohtori-san in the role for a reason," Sakoi Masayuki said. "Ohtori-san, is there ANY way you can make the scene work?"

"I will give it my best try, Sakoi-sama," Amane said.

Sakoi Masayuki deeply sighed yet again before he reluctantly asked, "Are there ANY more questions?" No one spoke up, so he instructed, "Well then, let's get started." They all opened their scripts to begin the 'read through' for tomorrow.

"I wonder how many others are like Amane," Nagisa whispered to Tamao as she ran her hand up Tamao's bare thigh under the table. When Nagisa reached the top of Tamao's thigh, Tamao let out an audible moan.

"Ladies, would you please save it for the project?" Sakoi Masayuki said after clearing his throat.

Nagisa and Tamao blush deep red as Nagisa quickly removed her hand from under Tamao's skirt.

"Well, we now know what side of the fence you two reside," Shizuma sarcastically retorted.

Nagisa shot Shizuma a nasty look, which was answered with one of Shizuma's most charming smiles and a wink.


	2. What's My Motivation?

**A/N: **Here's my second installment. On with the show…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What's My Motivation? **

Sakoi Masayuki's seemingly infinite patience was beginning to show signs of breaking. They had been trying to get this scene right for almost half the day. He desperately tried to find the positive in all this madness. _'Well, at least it's just Hanazono-san and Aoi-san, but Hanazono-san is a handful by herself,'_ he thought and let out a deep sigh.

"Let's do this AGAIN," Sakoi Masayuki yelled to cast and crew. He would soon lose the light and an entire day of shooting. "Aoi-san, can we PLEASE get this one right?" he pleaded.

"Hai Sakoi-sama," Nagisa nodded and bowed deeply.

"Aoi-san, remember you're supposed to be _mesmerized_ by Hanazono-san, NOT repulsed," Sakoi Masayuki repeated for the umpteenth time today.

Shizuma, leaning against the tree which she thought had more talent than her co-star, rolled her eyes at Nagisa and Sakoi Masayuki. She had her arms crossed in frustration. The look of disdain she'd been wearing all day was still as fresh as this morning.

"Hai,_ mesmerized_, not repulsed," Nagisa repeated to herself.

"ACTION!" Sakoi Masayuki yelled to cast and crew.

Nagisa took a deep breath, looked into Shizuma's eyes, and searched deep within for the motivation to make this scene work. She knew it was her disdain for Shizuma that barred her from being 'mesmerized' by her. As she looked into Shizuma's eyes, the memory of how Shizuma curtly dismissed her when she introduced herself flashed and her repulsion showed on her face.

"CUT!" Sakoi Masayuki yelled AGAIN. He deeply sighed, hung his head, and walked over to his two stars.

"Gomenasai Sakoi-sama," Nagisa quickly said as she bowed repeatedly.

"Ladies, what is the problem here?" Sakoi Masayuki asked, already knowing the answer.

"It's _her_ problem, NOT mine," Shizuma quickly responded and crossed her arms defiantly.

"Hai Sakoi-sama, the problem is mine," Nagisa sadly admitted.

"Do you need a minute Aoi-san?" Sakoi Masayuki asked. Nagisa nodded and the director slowly walked back to his chair to give his actress some time to re-group.

Nagisa just couldn't get Shizuma's curt words out of her head; '_I certainly hope YOU'RE not my love interest. I would have a difficult time kissing a mere child.' _Nagisa's anger flared as she thought, _'Child? Who's she calling a child? I can't help it if I look fifteen, even though I'm eighteen. Shizuma herself looks seventeen, but according to the idol magazines is actually twenty-one.' _Nagisa's thoughts wandered as her anger waned. _'Why is this bothering me? I don't respect Shizuma, so why should what she says bother me so much?' _Nagisa thought as she tried to get herself together. She looked over at Shizuma, once again leaning against the tree with her arms crossed. As she looked at Shizuma, the reason finally dawned on her and she smiled brightly.

"Sakoi-sama, I'm ready," Nagisa brightly yelled.

Nagisa and Shizuma took their places next to the tree.

"ACTION!" Sakoi Masayuki yelled to cast and crew.

Nagisa looked into Shizuma's eyes mesmerized; Shizuma stepped closer and placed her hands on Nagisa's shoulders. Shizuma leaned in, bringing her lips slowly closer to Nagisa's forehead, and Nagisa fainted.

"CUT!" Sakoi Masayuki yelled to cast and crew. "That was perfect Aoi-san," He cheerfully said as he walked over to his two stars.

Shizuma cradled Nagisa's head in her lap, "She really fainted," Shizuma said surprised.

"Aoi-san? Aoi-san?" Sakoi Masayuki repeated concerned as he knelt down next to Nagisa.

"Hai?" Nagisa groggily said as she started to awaken and open her eyes. As she opened her eyes, she became quite aware of where her head was resting and that Shizuma was running her fingers through Nagisa's hair.

"Aoi-san, you fainted," Shizuma said as she smiled down at Nagisa.

"Gomenasai Hanazono-san," Nagisa said, quickly sitting up.

Shizuma stood up and put her hand out to Nagisa. As soon as their hands touched, both women felt _something_. Shizuma almost released Nagisa, but held firm. She pulled the younger woman to her feet and they stood facing each other, looking deeply into each other's eyes, still holding hands.

"Sakoi-sama, we should get to the next scene," Sakoi Masayuki's assistant reminded him. "Do you think we'll have any further delays from those two," the assistant added.

"I don't think so," Sakoi Masayuki softly chuckled as he looked at the two women intensely staring at each other.

Sakoi Masayuki was right. The remaining scenes between Shizuma and Nagisa wrapped in one take, although he had to send one of his assistants to the trailer for the first aid kit.

As the cast and crew set up for the scene in the Infirmary, Sakoi Masayuki smiled as he thought, _'From what I saw at the 'read through,' these scenes between Aoi-san and Suzumi-san should wrap pretty quickly.'_

"ACTION!" Sakoi Masayuki yelled to cast and crew.

Tamao could feel the heat rising in her face as she stared down at Nagisa who was pretending to be asleep. The memories of their torrid night of sex bombarded Tamao. She shifted in her seat as her excitement grew. The lust radiated from her eyes.

"CUT!" Sakoi Masayuki yelled to cast and crew. "Suzumi-san, is there a problem?"

"N...n…no Sakoi-sama," Tamao stuttered after regaining her composure.

"PLEASE stop fidgeting. You're _supposed_ to be sitting still in rapt awe," Sakoi Masayuki said. "AND, you're supposed to be looking at Aoi-san with innocent affection, NOT like you want to jump her bones," he flatly added.

Upon hearing this, Nagisa quickly opened her eyes to see Tamao with a deep crimson blush.

Tamao attempted to push all her lustful thoughts out of her head. _'No lustful thoughts about Nagisa. No lustful thoughts about Nagisa. No lustful thoughts about Nagisa,'_ Tamao repeated the mantra in her head.

"ACTION!" Sakoi Masayuki yelled to cast and crew.

Tamao watched Nagisa's chest rise and fall with every breath. She remembered watching Nagisa sleep after they made love. Tamao remembered thinking Nagisa looked like an angel. _'MY precious angel,'_ thought Tamao.

"CUT!" Sakoi Masayuki yelled to cast and crew. The crew moved the equipment to prepare for the next scene.

An uneasy feeling was beginning to wash over Nagisa as she glanced over at Tamao, who was still staring at her with what Nagisa could swear was 'love' in her eyes. _'Oh no, not again,'_ Nagisa thought and deeply sighed. She tried to concentrate on reading her script for the next scene, but Tamao's gaze kept disrupting her reading. _'Yes, it's THE LOOK, there's no doubt about it. A little late in coming, since I usually see it the morning after,'_ Nagisa thought and wondered what she should do about it.

"Aoi-san? Suzumi-san?" Sakoi Masayuki's assistant prompted them to take their places.

"ACTION!" Sakoi Masayuki yelled to cast and crew.

Tamao locked the door behind her. As she approached Nagisa, she pulled out a measuring tape and began taking Nagisa's measurements, noting the information in her small notebook.

"CUT!" Sakoi Masayuki yelled and deeply sighed. "Suzumi-san, this project is NOT a hentai, so PLEASE refrain from groping Aoi-san in those places."

Tamao turned crimson red once again, "Hai Sakoi-sama"

"Tamao-chan," Nagisa whispered in Tamao's ear, "I need to talk to you after shooting, okay?"

"Hai," Tamao whispered back.

"ACTION!" Sakoi Masayuki yelled to cast and crew.

It took longer than Sakoi Masayuki expected, but the first episode FINALLY wrapped.

"Good job! See everyone tomorrow," Sakoi Masayuki yelled and retreated to his trailer for A LOT of sake.

Tamao waited for Nagisa to gather her belongings and followed her to Nagisa's dressing room. Nagisa closed the door and motioned Tamao to sit on the couch.

"Tamao-chan, after today's shoot, I felt I should clarify some things," Nagisa began. Tamao looked lovingly at her and Nagisa knew this wasn't going to be easy.

"Nagisa-chan, whatever you have to tell me, just tell me," Tamao attempted to reassure Nagisa, but the sour feeling in her stomach warned her of what was coming. She looked down at her lap to hide the tears welling in her eyes.

"Tamao-chan, you _do_ understand our one night together at the resort was just that, right?" Nagisa asked dipping her head down to try and see Tamao's face.

She was unable to see Tamao's face, but saw the tears falling onto Tamao's lap. _'CRAP!'_ Nagisa thought. _'I knew I shouldn't have slept with her, but she's just SO cute,'_ Nagisa berated herself.

"Tamao-chan? Are you okay?" Nagisa asked in almost a whisper.

After several tense silent minutes, Tamao finally looked up and the eyes that met Nagisa's scared her. The tears were gone and they were eerily calm.

"Yes Nagisa-san. I DO understand our one night together was just that. You used me for your own sexual pleasure and now you're done with me. No, I'm NOT okay, but what other choice do I have? I was a willing participant in your sex game, so I can't be angry at you. I'm just angry at myself."

As Tamao stood, Nagisa's hands instinctively took a defensive position. Tamao chuckled at this and said, "Don't worry Nagisa-san; I'm not going to hit you," and walked out the dressing room door.


	3. Let's Be Professional About This

**A/N: **Thank you for all the reviews. With the brief introduction of Kaname and Momomi in this chapter, I find I need to change the rating back to 'M.' Things are beginning to heat up, so I think it best to leave it there. With all that out of way, on with the show…

* * *

**Let's Be Professional About This**

Nagisa was having a very bad morning. Her nerves were on edge from lack of sleep and there were visible dark rings under her weary eyes. She hoped the make-up girl would be able to hide them. As she was just about to enter her dressing room, a voice startled her, nearly sending her through the ceiling.

"Long night…Aoi-san?" Shizuma teased.

"Hanazono-san," Nagisa said relieved as she released her held breath.

"I heard what happened between you and Suzumi-san," Shizuma sympathized.

Nagisa stared at Shizuma for a bit, listening for sincerity in Shizuma's voice and finding it. Nagisa then wondered how Shizuma found out.

"Everyone knows. Apparently Suzumi-san cried on Kiyashiki-san's shoulder last night, which has proven to be quite a large mistake. I guess that makes two," Shizuma answered Nagisa's unasked question and added her own jab at Nagisa.

Nagisa wasn't sure if Shizuma was trying to be nice or here to torment Nagisa even more than she was being tormented by her own demons. Last night, after reading today's script, Nagisa realized she would have to talk to Tamao BEFORE shooting began. According to the script, most of the scenes were between them. This is why she made the effort to come in extra early this morning, although she could have used the sleep.

"I can see you're working through a lot of guilt right now, so I shall talk to you later. My dressing room door is always open if you need to talk," Shizuma said and kissed Nagisa on the cheek before she left.

Nagisa watched Shizuma walk to her own dressing room and wondered what Shizuma was up to. Every single nice thing Shizuma said to Nagisa this morning was tinged with venom. Shizuma waved at Nagisa before entering her own dressing room. Nagisa checked her watch and ran into her own dressing room. She threw her belongings on the couch and was just about to run back out to find Tamao, when another voice stopped her dead in her tracks. It was an icy voice full of pain and anger.

"Running out to look for me?" Tamao coolly asked.

Nagisa nearly came out of her skin when she turned and saw Tamao staring at her from a chair in the room.

"Y…y…yes," Nagisa managed to stammer.

"Well, I'm right here," Tamao eerily smiled. "Let me guess…you want to talk about today's shoot, right? We're in most of this episode together," Tamao finished.

"Yes," Nagisa said trying to ignore Tamao's icy stare

Nagisa sat down on the couch, "I'm very sorry for hurting you Tamao-chan. I want you to know that."

"Tamao-san, not chan, please address me correctly in the future," Tamao corrected Nagisa.

"Gomenasai, Tamao-san," Nagisa apologized.

"Sorry? For hurting me? While I appreciate the sentiment, you'll have to excuse me if I can't forgive you," Tamao said as cold as possible. She could feel her bravado beginning to wane, as she looked into Nagisa's eyes. She still loved Nagisa and it hurt deeply.

"I never expect you to forgive me, but I was wondering…," Nagisa paused as she searched for the right words.

"If I can be professional about this?" Tamao finished Nagisa's sentence. "Yes, I can. I haven't survived this long in the business for no reason," Tamao flatly added, doing her best to maintain control over her waning bravado.

The two sat looking at each other when a knock at the dressing room door startled them.

"Aoi-san? Are you okay?" Shizuma called from the other side of the door.

Nagisa got up and opened the door to a concerned Shizuma.

"Hanazono-san, I'm fine. I was just talking to Suzumi-san," Nagisa said.

"I should go get ready," Tamao said through a plastic smile, never taking her eyes off Nagisa. She stood and said, "I shall see you on the set Nagisa-san." Tamao brushed by Shizuma in the dressing room doorway.

Shizuma and Nagisa watched Tamao walk down the hall to her dressing room.

"Well, looks like I'm not needed here," Shizuma stated brightly.

"Hanazono-san…thank you," Nagisa smiled.

"Not a problem," Shizuma waved and returned to her dressing room.

Nagisa plopped into the chair in front of her dressing table and deeply sighed. She knew this was going to be a LONG day.

Tamao stood poised and ready to deliver her lines. She looked SO calm, anyone looking at her could never tell how much the poor woman was dying inside. Like the true professional she is, Tamao read the poem flawlessly.

"CUT!" Sakoi Masayuki happily yelled. "That was absolutely perfect Suzumi-san!" he exclaimed.

Tamao walked back to her set chair. En route to her set chair, she overhead two crew members critiquing her performance.

"Suzumi-san's performance was heartbreaking," said the female crew member.

"Yeah, I wanted to cry," said the other female crew member.

'_I wanted to as well,'_ Tamao thought. She picked up the script lying on her chair, sat down, and deeply sighed as she reviewed her lines for the next scene. She could feel tears welling in her eyes and quickly wiped them away. She took a deep breath, pasted on a plastic smile, and headed off to shoot the next scene…with Nagisa.

"ACTION!" Sakoi Masayuki yelled to cast and crew.

Tamao clenched her fists as she looked down at Nagisa asleep in bed. Tamao took a deep breath, unclenched her fists, and pushed on the sleeping Nagisa to wake her.

"CUT!" Sakoi Masayuki yelled to cast and crew. "Aoi-san, Suzumi-san that was great. Let's set up for the next scene_." 'I hope these two can get through this scene without problems,'_ Sakoi Masayuki thought.

Tamao helped Nagisa into her new Miator school uniform without incident. Sakoi Masayuki breathed a sigh of relief. As Tamao tightened Nagisa's tie, she rubbed the back of her right hand against Nagisa's left nipple.

"HEY!" Nagisa yelled.

"CUT!" Sakoi Masayuki yelled to cast and crew. "What's wrong Aoi-san?" he asked exasperated.

"Suzumi-san, watch your hands!" Nagisa reprimanded Tamao, who feigned innocence.

"Are you two through?" Sakoi Masayuki asked. "ACTION!" he yelled to cast and crew.

The scene took twelve takes before Tamao decided to behave herself. By the end of the scene, Nagisa's left nipple was quite sore.

Sakoi Masayuki was happy to be done with Aoi-san and Suzumi-san for now. The crew finished setting up for the next scene.

"ACTION!" Sakoi Masayuki yelled loudly to cast and crew.

Shizuma walked down the hallway, followed by Miyuki and her attendants. As she passed the female extras in the hallway, she made mental notes of the ones she thought were cute…for later use.

"CUT!" Sakoi Masayuki yelled to cast and crew.

The crew finished setting up for the next scene at the bottom of the staircase and the actresses took their places.

"ACTION!" Sakoi Masayuki yelled to cast and crew.

On cue, Nagisa came running down the staircase, nearly running into Shizuma. Sakoi Masayuki reached into his bag and took out the first aid kit in preparation. Just like yesterday, when Shizuma looked into Nagisa's eyes, Nagisa fainted.

"CUT!" Sakoi Masayuki yelled to cast and crew as he handed his assistant the smelling salts.

"ACTION!" Sakoi Masayuki yelled to cast and crew after Nagisa was revived.

As Shizuma got close to almost kissing Nagisa, Sakoi Masayuki once again reached for the first aid kit.

"CUT!" Sakoi Masayuki yelled to cast and crew as he handed his assistant the large packet of tissues, because just like yesterday, there were several nosebleeds.

All the scenes leading up to the Cafeteria scene went smoothly, much to Sakoi Masayuki's delighted surprise. The crew finished setting up for the Cafeteria scene. Nagisa and Tamao took their places.

"Tamao-san, thank you for being so professional today," Nagisa said.

"I told you I would be," Tamao responded a bit irritated.

"ACTION!" Sakoi Masayuki yelled to cast and crew.

Tamao fed Nagisa some dessert on a spoon. Before Nagisa could say her line, Tamao moaned just loud enough for Nagisa to hear and softly growled, "I remember that mouth and what it can do." Nagisa blushed deep red and was unable to say her line.

"CUT!" Sakoi Masayuki yelled to cast and crew. "Aoi-san? Aoi-san? What's the problem NOW?" he asked as he rolled his eyes.

"N…n…no problem Sakoi-sama," Nagisa stammered. She leaned across the table and hissed at Tamao, "First the nipple thing and now this? Stop it, okay?" Tamao just looked at her with wide-eyed innocence.

"ACTION!" Sakoi Masayuki yelled to cast and crew.

Tamao fed Nagisa some dessert on a spoon. Before Nagisa could say her line, Tamao once again moaned just loud enough for Nagisa to hear and softly growled, "Those lips, that tongue…oh…that tongue. How I miss that tongue," Nagisa once again blushed deep red and was unable to say her line.

"CUT!" Sakoi Masayuki yelled exasperated to cast and crew. _'This is going to be a LONG day,'_ he thought to himself and deeply sighed.

And a LONG day it was turning out to be, however, Sakoi Masayuki had no idea just how long this day would actually be. The Cafeteria scene alone took twenty takes before Nagisa was able to ignore Tamao's antics and deliver her lines. Unfortunately, she was unable to control her blushing.

Sakoi Masayuki deeply sighed as he watched the crew set up for the Student Council Room scene. _'What is going on with my cast?'_ he asked himself.

"Kenjou-san, please report to the set," said one of Sakoi Masayuki's assistants as she knocked on Kaname's dressing room door.

"Huh? I'm coming!" Kaname yelled from between Momomi's legs and started to get up.

"_You_ might be, but I haven't. You're not going anywhere until you finish what you started," Momomi sternly stated as she pulled Kaname back down.

On the set, the cast, minus two, were in place waiting and the crew was standing by.

"Did you tell Kenjou-san and Kiyashiki-san to report to the set?" Sakoi Masayuki asked his assistant.

"Hai Sakoi-sama, ten minutes ago," the assistant replied.

"I apologize for the delay. We're just waiting for Kenjou-san and Kiyashiki-san," Sakoi Masayuki announced to his assembled cast and crew.

"Those two! What the hell is keeping them?" Shion fumed.

"Shion-chan, what do you _think_ is keeping them?" Chikaru giggled.

"Bakas! They should do that at home!" Shion blushed as she fumed.

"If I remember correctly, we were late for quite a few events when we first started going out," Chikaru blushed.

Shion crossed her arms in reluctant defeat, but lovingly smiled at Chikaru seated across from her. Five minutes later, Kaname ran onto the set, attempting to straighten her clothes while she ran. Momomi followed behind walking, with a huge smile on her face.

"Gomenasai Sakoi-sama," Kaname bowed and took her seat at the table.

"Nice of you two to grace us with your presence, as late as it is!" Shion sarcastically said to Kaname and Momomi.

"Toumori-san?" Kaname said.

"Nani?" Shion asked.

"Get bent," Kaname spat.

Momomi and Chikaru giggled. Shion shot Chikaru a wounded look.

The crew finished setting up for the Literature Club scene and the actresses took their places.

"ACTION!" Sakoi Masayuki yelled to cast and crew.

As Nagisa sat watching Tamao read the poem, she finally saw the depth of Tamao's feelings for her. Nagisa's chest hurt and she desperately wished she could return Tamao's feelings, but knew it could not be.

The remainder of the day went rather smoothly with only minor problems. The Library scene proved problematic due to the lighting and Sakoi Masayuki had to send one of his assistants out to buy more tissue. For Nagisa, it was problematic for an entirely different reason.

The day ended quite late and everyone was exhausted. Sakoi Masayuki retired to his trailer to contemplate his life. After today, he realized all the sake in Japan was not going to help tonight, so he switched to whiskey.

Nagisa dragged herself to her dressing room. She was physically exhausted, but between her scenes with Shizuma and Tamao's antics, she was extremely aroused. As she lay on the couch, she contemplated her situation. She was very sure sleep would not trump sex tonight. One thing for sure, she didn't want a repeat of what happened with Tamao. _'Perhaps one of the extras?'_ Nagisa thought_. 'Perhaps I should take Hanazono-san up on her offer to "talk?"_ Nagisa smiled at this thought. She freshened herself up a bit and walked down to Shizuma's dressing room. As she was about to knock on the door, she heard a female voice scream, "Oh…yes…Hanazono-san! Yes! Don't stop!" Nagisa tried to place the female voice and after a few minutes, she realized it was the young actress from today's scene with Shizuma in the forest.

"Well, we now know what side of the fence you reside Hanazono-san," Nagisa chuckled to herself she walked back to her dressing room.


	4. Don't I Know You?

**A/N: **Dang women! Nothing but a citrus grove! My stories are turning into limes and lemons. Nagisa is quickly learning the two most important lessons about dating women…"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned" and "Payback's a bitch."

* * *

**Don't I Know You?**

Nagisa was awakened by someone kissing the back of her neck. For a moment, she panicked as she looked around the room, not recognizing anything. After she calmed down, she remembered where she was and who was kissing her. Nagisa remembered she was unable to find any extras still hanging around the set last night, so she went to a bar in search of company.

"Mmm…good morning Nagisa-chan," the young woman spooning Nagisa said sweetly, as she wrapped her arm around Nagisa's waist.

"Good morning Chihaya-chan," Nagisa said as she turned to face the young woman. In the morning light, the young woman looked MUCH younger and Nagisa began to worry.

Nagisa practically skipped all the way to her dressing room after leaving Chihaya's place that morning. As she was about to enter her dressing room, Shizuma walked up to her.

"Hmmm…looks like you had a wonderful night Aoi-san," Shizuma teased.

Nagisa flashed Shizuma a huge smile and answered, "Absolutely fantastic!"

Shizuma laughed and asked, "Anyone we know?"

"Luckily not this time," Nagisa beamed. "How was _your_ night, Hanazono-san?" Nagisa said with a 'knowing' tone in her voice.

"Fine, why?" Shizuma's eyebrow arched over one eye.

"No reason," Nagisa said trying to suppress her laughter. "I was just wondering how the forest nymph was?" Nagisa laughed and quickly disappeared into her dressing room, leaving Shizuma standing there with her mouth open.

Nagisa was raring to start shooting this morning. She felt fantastic and didn't have a care in the world. Not even Tamao and her antics could get to Nagisa this morning. Nagisa practically ran onto the set from make-up.

With all the actresses in place, Sakoi Masayuki yelled "ACTION!" to cast and crew. The scene flowed along, although Nagisa flinched a bit when Tamao reached out to adjust Nagisa's tie in the scene. Surprisingly, Tamao performed the scene without any antics. She and Tamao stood in front of the closed dorm room door. Tamao knocked and opened the door. Seated at the desk, reading a textbook was Takemura Chihaya. Actress and co-star Takemura Chihaya. The same Takemura Chihaya Nagisa left this morning. Nagisa felt all the blood drain from her body and rush to her cheeks. She stood there speechless. Tamao snickered at the look on Nagisa's face.

"CUT!" Sakoi Masayuki yelled to cast and crew. "Aoi-san, did you forget your line?" he asked sarcastically.

"No Sakoi-sama. Gomenasai," Nagisa quickly apologized and bowed repeatedly.

"From Aoi-san's line, ACTION!" Sakoi Masayuki yelled to cast and crew.

With a lot of effort, Nagisa was able to deliver her lines and the scene flowed along again.

"CUT!" Sakoi Masayuki yelled to cast and crew. "That was wonderful ladies. Just a minute while we set up for the next scene," he said happily.

While waiting for the crew to set up for the next scene, the four actresses had a chance to chat.

"Yes, Tamao-chan and I have been friends since we were children. She helped me and my partner get small roles in this project," Chihaya said.

"Your_partner_?" Nagisa asked incredulous.

"Yes, Mizushima Noriko is my most important partner. We have been together for three years, right dear?" Chihaya said and kissed Noriko's cheek. Noriko blushed and smiled.

Nagisa felt queasy and her stomach was doing somersaults. She wanted to bolt from the set._'Did Tamao-san set me up?'_ Nagisa wondered as she looked at Tamao, who was chatting with Chihaya. Nagisa berated herself for not recognizing Chihaya from the day before yesterday's 'read through.' She was lost deep in thought when Sakoi Masayuki's assistant called them all back.

The next scene wrapped with no interruptions, although Nagisa's thoughts were somewhere else the entire time.

"CUT!" Sakoi Masayuki yelled to cast and crew. _'I wonder what's wrong with Aoi-san? She seems distracted,' _he thought, but rather than delay shooting, he felt it best not to ask.

The crew was finding their rhythm, because they were getting faster at scene set up. With the actresses in place, Sakoi Masayuki yelled to cast and crew, "ACTION!" Shizuma entered the scene on cue. As Shizuma tilted Nagisa's chin up with her forefinger and thumb, she leaned close to Nagisa's ear and whispered, "Suzumi-san set you up last night." Upon hearing this, Nagisa fainted.

"CUT!" Sakoi Masayuki yelled to cast and crew as he handed his assistant the smelling salts.

The four actresses were waiting for the crew to finish setting up one of the Hide and Seek scenes. They were all seated up in the attic. Tamao, Chihaya, and Noriko were seated together. Nagisa was seated away from them. Chihaya and Noriko began bickering about something, so Nagisa moved further away from them. Tamao wisely stayed away from Nagisa.

"Fine, be that way!" Chihaya said and walked away from Noriko in a huff.

"Long time, no see Nagisa-chan," Chihaya bent down and purred in Nagisa's ear, which startled Nagisa. Chihaya sat down rather close to Nagisa.

"Chihaya-chan, why didn't you tell me about Mizushima-san?" Nagisa asked.

"It wasn't relevant at the time," Chihaya answered. "We had a huge fight that night and she stormed out. She knows I spent the night with another woman, but doesn't know who," Chihaya added.

Nagisa felt her insides turn to liquid and she looked over at Noriko, who was pouting.

"Are you going to tell her it was me?" Nagisa asked.

"More than likely not, but she's pretty perceptive," Chihaya said.

Nagisa felt her stomach turn sour. She looked around and locked eyes with Tamao. With blood and hatred in her eyes, Nagisa resisted the urge to do bodily harm to Tamao. Sakoi Masayuki's assistant asked the actresses to take their places.

The remaining Hide and Seek scenes wrapped in one take. The four actresses, along with all the other cast members in the next scene, waited outside the Student Council Room set while the crew finished setting up.

"Hello, I'm Minamoto Chikaru," Chikaru introduced herself to Nagisa, who was sitting off by herself.

"Huh? Oh, hello. I'm Aoi Nagisa," Nagisa answered.

"I know what Suzumi-san did to you," Chikaru sympathized and sat next to Nagisa.

"WHAT?! Does everyone know?" Nagisa asked incredulous.

"I'm afraid so," Chikaru said sadly.

"It'll only be a matter of time before Mizushima-san finds out it was me," Nagisa said.

"Here's a bit of advice from a friend of Noriko-chan. Do NOT get too close to her. She has an amazing sense of smell. Since you spent the night in their bed, she knows your scent by now. Unfortunately, Chihaya-chan enjoys tormenting Noriko-chan with her indiscretions, so she brings the women into their bed," Chikaru said and she put her arm around an obviously shaken Nagisa.

"Minamoto-san," Nagisa began.

"Please call me Chikaru," Chikaru smiled.

"Chikaru-san, since you are friends with Takemura-san and Mizushima-san, you're probably friends with Suzumi-san as well?" Nagisa asked.

"Hai, we've all known each other for some time now. Sometimes Chihaya-chan and Noriko-chan double-date with me and my most important partner, Shion-chan. What do you want to know about Tamao-chan?" Chikaru said.

"Why is she doing this to me?" Nagisa pleaded.

"Aoi-san, that's simple. She liked you, but you rejected her…quite roughly I might add," Chikaru honestly stated.

Nagisa's stomach turned sour again. She put her head in her hands and was praying for a quick painless death, when she felt a hand gently land on her shoulder. She jumped up with a start.

"Aoi-san, you look like someone just ate your last cookie," Shion said as she sat down next to Chikaru. Shion affectionately placed her hand on Chikaru's thigh.

"Suzumi-san," Chikaru said flatly to Shion as she placed her hand over Shion's.

"Oh. Aoi-san, it should blow over soon. I've never known Tamao-chan to stay angry for too long," Shion tried to reassure Nagisa.

The crew finished setting up. All the actresses were called and took their places.

"ACTION!" Sakoi Masayuki yelled to cast and crew.

All the scenes wrapped in one take, much to Sakoi Masayuki's pleasant surprise. As he watched the crew set up for the Student Council Room Meeting scene, his trepidation began to show on his face. _'I hope Rokujou-san and Toumori-san can work together enough to get through this scene,'_ Sakoi Masayuki prayed to himself.

The rivalry between the two actresses was well-known. It was SO well-known that most casting directors made it a point not to cast them together in any projects. If it weren't for the insistence of executive producer Kataoka Yoshiro, those two would not have been cast together on this project. Kataoka Yoshiro felt their heated rivalry would add some spice to the project. The actresses were in place.

"ACTION!" Sakoi Masayuki yelled to cast and crew. He mentally crossed his fingers.

"CUT!" Sakoi Masayuki happily yelled to cast and crew as the scene wrapped in one take.

Sakoi Masayuki's happiness was short lived as he prepared for the next scene. _'I wonder why Aoi-san has been shooting daggers at Suzumi-san every single time she looks at her?'_ he thought and deeply sighed as he watched his actresses take their places.

"ACTION!" Sakoi Masayuki yelled to cast and crew.

The scene went smoothly until Nagisa could no longer contain her urge to do bodily harm to Tamao. Chikaru delivered her lines and walked away from them with an uneasy feeling. Nagisa and Tamao delivered their lines. On cue, Nagisa flared at Tamao's last line. Sakoi Masayuki thought Nagisa delivered her lines angrier than they should have been, but let the scene continue to roll. In the blink of an eye, she shoved Tamao into one of the doors of the Student Council Room, thus smashing it to pieces.

"CUT!" Sakoi Masayuki yelled to cast and crew. He rushed over to Tamao. "Suzumi-san, are you okay?"

"Yes Sakoi-sama," a shaken Tamao answered as she was helped to her feet by a crew member.

"LUNCH!" Sakoi Masayuki yelled to the cast. He asked the crew to take their lunch after repairing the damaged set.

Nagisa was lying on the couch in her dressing room with the door locked, the lights off, and a damp washcloth over her eyes. Several people knocked on her door, but she refused to answer. Thoughts of the past two days tormented her as she tried to get her temper back under control. She realized she was going to have to be more professional, if she was going to survive on this project. After a bit, she felt better and ate a light lunch. As she was finishing her fruit salad, she felt the urge to talk to Shizuma. She walked to Shizuma's dressing room. As Nagisa was about to knock on the dressing room door, she heard a thud, the muffled sound of a woman's voice, another thud, and more muffled women's voices. It sounded like a scuffle to Nagisa, so she opened the dressing room door without knocking.

"Gomenasai, Gomenasai," Nagisa bowed repeatedly as she quickly backed out of the dressing room.

Nagisa ran back to her dressing room, locked the door, and began laughing at what she just witnessed in Shizuma's dressing room. A knock on her dressing room door startled her.

"Aoi-san, please report to the set," Sakoi Masayuki's assistant said through the dressing room door.

Nagisa took her place on the set. Tamao apprehensively approached Nagisa and took her place.

"ACTION!" Sakoi Masayuki yelled to cast and crew.

The remainder of the Student Council Room scene wrapped without incident, as well as the Dorm Room scene. Nagisa behaved as if she never shoved Tamao. Tamao's fear of Nagisa kept her in line.

The scenes leading up to the Etoile scene wrapped without incident. Nagisa continued to behave as if nothing happened earlier that day, which gave all the other actresses the creeps and they gave Nagisa a wide berth.

The crew finished setting up for the Etoile scene. Shizuma took her place in front of the tree.

"ACTION!" Sakoi Masayuki yelled to cast and crew.

Shizuma stood in front of the tree with her arms crossed at her waist. Nagisa approached Shizuma with a determined gate. They delivered their lines perfectly, until Nagisa leaned up to Shizuma's face to deliver her next line. The memories of what Nagisa saw in Shizuma's dressing room returned to her and Nagisa started laughing.

"CUT!" Sakoi Masayuki yelled to cast and crew. "Aoi-san, what is SO funny?" he asked obviously not amused.

"Nothing Sakoi-sama, Gomenasai," Nagisa apologized through her chuckles.

"Hopefully Aoi-san can control her fits long enough to wrap up this scene! ACTION!" Sakoi Masayuki yelled to cast and crew.

Once again they delivered their lines without incident, until Shizuma took Nagisa in her arms. As Shizuma held Nagisa, she could feel Nagisa begin to giggle, so she tightened her hold on the shorter girl. This didn't help and soon Nagisa was rolling on the grass laughing.

"CUT!" Sakoi Masayuki yelled to cast and crew. "AOI-SAN, NOW WHAT?" he yelled at Nagisa, his patience finally abandoning him.

"Nothing Sakoi-sama," Nagisa snorted as she continued to roll on the ground laughing.

"TEN MINUTES! AND I MEAN TEN MINUTES!" Sakoi Masayuki yelled to cast and crew.

After about ten minutes of continuous laughter, Nagisa was finally able to control her laughter. The actresses took their places.

"ACTION!" Sakoi Masayuki yelled to cast and crew.

"CUT!" Sakoi Masayuki yelled to cast and crew as he handed his assistant the large packet of tissues.

"ACTION!" Sakoi Masayuki yelled to cast and crew once the tissues were distributed.

He retrieved the smelling salts from the first aid kit in preparation, but surprisingly he didn't need them. Nagisa did not faint.

While the actresses waited for the crew to set up for the New Students Ceremony scene, they clustered in small groups chatting. Shizuma and Miyuki stood chatting. Nagisa sat far away from everyone, looking at Shizuma and Miyuki. Nagisa was laughing. Shizuma pointed to Nagisa and Miyuki looked at her, which only caused Nagisa to laugh harder. They were headed in Nagisa's direction, when everyone was called to take their places. The New Students Ceremony scene and the ending scene went smoothly.

As Sakoi Masayuki walked back to his trailer at the end of the day, he wondered if there was anything stronger than whiskey available in bulk in Japan.

Nagisa wisely skipped returning to her dressing room and left the set after the last scene wrapped. She wanted to avoid running into Shizuma, Miyuki, or both.


	5. Don't Judge A Book By It's Cover

**A/N: **Okay Spica fans, here come your favorite gals…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Don't Judge A Book By It's Cover**

Hikari sat at her dressing table, staring at herself in the mirror. She was extremely nervous, rightfully so, since this was her first full day of shooting. It was also her first time starring in a project of this magnitude. Up until now, she had done low budget projects, which usually involved her getting molested by a man or a bunch of men. She was thankful for the all-female cast.

'_Yesterday's 'read through' went well,'_ Hikari thought as she stared at her reflection and smiled.  
'_I just don't understand why there aren't any 'sparks' between me and Ootori-san,'_ She deeply sighed.  
'_Ootori-san sat at the opposite end of the table during the 'read through,'_ She thought as she felt herself getting upset about this.  
'_How am I supposed to be 'mesmerized' by Ootori-san?'_ She giggled to herself as she remembered Nagisa telling her about how she had to find a way to be 'mesmerized' by Shizuma. She thought, _'I tried Aoi-san's method, but Ootori-san isn't Hanazono-san.'_  
'_What am I going to do before today's shoot?'_ She thought and thought. As she sat staring at herself, the answer came to her.

'_Today is going to be a VERY long day with large shoots, using almost all the cast, crew, and extras,'_ Sakoi Masayuki thought as he washed down two extra strength aspirins. He deeply sighed, picked up his megaphone, and walked onto the set.

Hikari reported to the set after make-up. She took her place on the set and took a deep breath.

"ACTION!" Sakoi Masayuki yelled to cast and crew.

Hikari clasped her hands in prayer and emoted in front of the statue of Mary.

"CUT!" Sakoi Masayuki yelled to cast and crew. "That was perfect Konohana-san. You'll do the voice-over later in the studio."

The crew set up for the Horse Ring scene. Hikari could feel her palms sweating. She was nervous and hoped her method would work. Hikari took her place around the horse ring.

"ACTION!" Sakoi Masayuki yelled to cast and crew.

Hikari watched Amane ride the horse around the ring. As she watched her, she felt nothing. No sparks and definitely not 'mesmerized,' so Hikari pictured the woman she _did_ find 'mesmerizing.' This worked! Hikari was indeed 'mesmerized' and it oozed out of her pores.

"CUT!" Sakoi Masayuki yelled to cast and crew. "Konohana-san, that was an amazing performance. I could feel your admiration of Ootori-san."

Nagisa was happy to be able to sleep in this morning, since her scenes didn't begin shooting until later. She woke up before her alarm, so she turned it off and sat in bed. The memory of Shizuma and Miyuki returned to her and she spent the next ten minutes rolling around on her bed laughing.

Nagisa was still sporadically laughing to herself as she entered her dressing room.

"STILL laughing Aoi-san?" Miyuki growled. She was seated in a chair in Nagisa's dressing room with her arms crossed across her chest.

'_I have got to get a key for this dressing room and start locking the door,'_ Nagisa thought as she closed the door behind her.

"Rokujou-san, Hanazono-san…" Nagisa could feel the laughter bubbling up.

"Aoi-san, we just want to make sure you keep what you saw to yourself," Shizuma said. She would not meet Nagisa's eyes.

"No problem. I promise not to share…," Nagisa began to giggle "…what I saw with anyone else," Nagisa could no longer contain herself and began laughing.

"AOI-SAN!" Miyuki stood and yelled. She was NOT amused.

"Rokujou-san…," Nagisa snorted as she tried in vain to stop laughing. "Rokujou-san, if you would take that stick out of your butt, you would probably see the humor in all this," Nagisa began laughing again.

"Miyuki, let's go. I trust Aoi-san will not tell anyone what she saw," Shizuma stood and headed for the door.

"But Shizuma," Miyuki pleaded.

"Let's go," Shizuma glared at Miyuki.

They could hear Nagisa's laughter outside the dressing room.

Nagisa's short scene with Tamao went so smoothly, she wondered if she should have reported to the set later.

Hikari and Yaya stood waiting to sing. Both actresses really could sing. They were both given the music for the project at the first 'read through,' when they found out which roles they won. Sakoi Masayuki gave them each a key to the music room, so they could practice. They began practicing after the first 'read though.' After hearing each other sing, they admired the other's abilities and became fast friends. Being able to sing on film and on the soundtrack was yet another reason Hikari jumped at this role.

"Yaya-chan? Are you nervous about singing on film?" Hikari asked.

"A little, Hikari-chan. Are you?" Yaya asked.

"Yes, but having you next to me makes me less nervous," Hikari blushed.

Sakoi Masayuki was a little more than worried, and as usual, it showed on his face. _'There is definitely a lot of chemistry going on between Konohana-san and Nanto-san. That's definitely NOT good,'_ he thought as he watched the two actresses deliver their lines in front of the fountain.

The next scene was a large outdoor scene, so Sakoi Masayuki had to use a megaphone and it took the crew longer than usual to set it up. The actresses ended up standing in place for quite awhile.

"Hikari-chan? Hikari-chan?" Yaya asked an obviously distracted Hikari, but got no response. _'Hmmm…,'_ Yaya thought a moment. Her lips curved into a mischievous grin and she slipped her hand behind Hikari.

The sound that Hikari emitted was akin to a mouse squeak, only higher pitched. Yaya laughed as Hikari turned a deep shade of red and glared at Yaya.

"Yaya-chan! Why did you do that?" Hikari reprimanded Yaya.

"I wanted to get your attention," Yaya answered between giggles.

"Well, you have it now," Hikari huffed.

"Why were you so distracted?" Yaya asked.

"Sakoi-sama wants me to be 'mesmerized' by Ootori-san, so I'm preparing," Hikari answered.

"Nani?...'mesmerized?'…by Ootori-san?" Yaya asked incredulous.

"Hai, those were Sakoi-sama's exact instructions," Hikari answered.

Yaya didn't say anything for quite some time. She just stood there staring at Hikari with the same incredulous look plastered on her face. Hikari returned to psyching herself up for the next scene. After almost three minutes, Yaya finally burst out laughing. She laughed SO loud, Shizuma heard her from where she waited for her cue…on the other side of the Spica building.

"Yaya-chan! Stop laughing!" Hikari yelled at Yaya.

Yaya just continued to laugh. By now, she was holding her sides and laughing. Nagisa heard Yaya's raucous laughter and walked over to see what was going on.

"Konohana-san, why is Nanto-san laughing?" Nagisa asked.

"I told her Sakoi-sama instructed me to be 'mesmerized' by Ootori-san and this is what happened," Hikari pointed to Yaya, now doubled over laughing.

"Ootori-san, 'mesmerized,'" Yaya sputtered out as she laughed.

Shizuma popped her head out from the Spica breezeway to see what all the laughter was about. She saw Nagisa talking to Hikari, with a laughing Yaya next to them.

'_Ano…I wonder if…no, Aoi-san promised and I trust her. I'm just glad Miyuki isn't here,' _Shizuma thought and returned to her place behind the Spica building.

Every single time Yaya thought about what Hikari said, she would launch into a new laughing fit.

"So you used the method I used with Hanazono-san?" Nagisa asked Hikari.

"Well, not exactly. I tried your method of picturing Ootori-san's 'best assets,' as well as in my favorite sexual position, but neither one worked. I couldn't find anything sexual about Ootori-san," Hikari sadly admitted.

"What method are you using?" Nagisa's interest peaked.

Hikari whispered in Nagisa's ear. Nagisa turned a bright crimson red. Yaya, finally getting her laughter under control, wondered what could possibly cause Nagisa to turn that shade of red. Before Yaya could inquire, the crew finished setting up and everyone had to get in their places.

"ACTION!" Sakoi Masayuki yelled into his megaphone to cast and crew.

As Amane rode in on her horse, Yaya could feel the laughter she was TRYING to control breaking free. Once again, she burst out laughing.

"CUT!" Sakoi Masayuki yelled into his megaphone to cast and crew. "Nanto-san! What is SO funny over there?"

"Nothing Sakoi-sama, Gomenasai," Yaya yelled back.

"PLACES, ACTION!" Sakoi Masayuki yelled into his megaphone to cast and crew.

Once again, Yaya broke out into loud raucous laughter and shooting grind to a halt. After the third take, Sakoi Masayuki excused Yaya from the scene. The cast and crew reassembled.

"ACTION!" Sakoi Masayuki yelled into his megaphone to cast and crew.

Shizuma handed Amane the bundle of roses and looked proudly at her.

'_Ootori-san…'Gay for Pay'…that's what Aoi-san said. I wonder just how straight Ootori-san really is. It might be fun to take her for a test drive,'_ Shizuma thought as she stood looking at Amane.

'_Hanazono-san looks hungry,'_ Amane thought as she looked at Shizuma.

'_Ootori-san is tall and quite handsome. Butch women aren't my usual drug of choice, but I can make an exception in her case. I wonder how she is between the sheets.'_ Shizuma's thoughts were happily and quickly heading for the gutter.

'_Hanazono-san is making me feel like a Kobe steak,'_ Amane thought as she looked at Shizuma.

"CUT!" Sakoi Masayuki yelled into his megaphone to cast and crew.

As the crew set up the next large scene in the auditorium, the actresses took their places and waited. Hikari and Yaya were seated, going over their lines.

"Yaya-chan? Are you over your laughing fits?" Hikari looked up from her script at Yaya.

"I think so," Yaya looked up from her script at Hikari.

"What was so funny?" Hikari asked.

"The thought of Ootori-san as 'mesmerizing,'" Yaya started giggling as soon as she managed to finish her sentence.

"But I told you she's not," Hikari said. "Yaya-chan, who do you find 'mesmerizing' in the cast?" Hikari added.

"Tsubomi-chan, of course," Yaya smiled wistfully.

"Okuwaka-san?! She's so young!" Hikari exclaimed.

"Actually, she's seventeen. She just looks really young. Trust me, I checked before getting involved with her," Yaya reassured Hikari.

"You're dating Okuwaka-san?" Hikari asked surprised with a bit of disappointment in her voice.

"Yes, we started dating a week before we left for the resort," Yaya said happily.

The crew finished setting up for the scene. All the actresses took their places.

"ACTION!" Sakoi Masayuki yelled into his megaphone to cast and crew.

Yaya came up behind Hikari, placed her hands on Hikari's shoulders and delivered her line next to Hikari's ear. Hikari could feel her face get warm at Yaya's touch and when Yaya's warm breath brushed past her ear, her nipples reacted. Hikari was thankful for the thick choir robe she was wearing. She wanted Yaya in a bad way. Hikari immediately thought of Amane and she was able to deliver her lines and finish the scene.

The rest of the Auditorium scene wrapped without any stops. Sakoi Masayuki was elated. He was SO thrilled he gave the cast and crew an extra thirty minutes for lunch.

Hikari was about to enter her dressing room when a noise made her stop and look. Leaning against Kaname's dressing room door were Kaname and Momomi locked in a passionate embrace kissing deeply. Hikari deeply sighed, which caught the lovers' attention. When they saw Hikari looking at them, Kaname reached behind her and opened the dressing room door. They practically fell into the room. Hikari entered her dressing room and sat at her dressing table to eat lunch.

'_Everyone seems to have found someone,'_ Hikari thought and deeply sighed. She sadly bit into her sandwich.

Momomi fell back onto Kaname's couch. She reached up for Kaname. Kaname bent over Momomi and smiled. Momomi grabbed Kaname by the front of her shirt and pulled her down. Momomi's lips found Kaname's and they kissed deeply. Momomi began unbuttoning Kaname's shirt, but Kaname stopped her.

"Please Kaname," Momomi pleaded.

"No, there's not enough time. I don't want to be late on the set again. It was embarrassing last time. Everyone knew why we were late," Kaname said sternly.

Kaname got up from the couch and walked over to her dressing table. She sat down and began reading her script. Momomi quickly undressed and stood naked behind Kaname.

"Please Kaname," Momomi pleaded again.

"I said no…" Kaname looked up and saw Momomi's naked reflection in the dressing table mirror. Kaname's jaw dropped and she spun around in her chair to face Momomi. She stood, took Momomi in her arms, and gently laid Momomi on the couch. Kaname started removing her own clothes.

"What about the time?" Momomi teased.

"Let 'em wait," Kaname smirked, threw off her last piece of clothing, and jumped on top of Momomi.

Sakoi Masayuki looked at his watch impatiently. Ten minutes passed since his assistant called for the cast to report to the set. Once again, cast and crew were waiting for Kaname and Momomi to start shooting the next scene. Shion was seated behind her Student Council desk and Chikaru was in her lap. Shion had her arms wrapped around Chikaru's waist.

"Chikaru-chan, were _we_ really as bad as those two?" Shion asked.

"Hai Shion-chan, we were…and still are," Chikaru leaned in and kissed Shion on the side of her neck. Shion closed her eyes, leaned her head back and to the right to give Chikaru more access.

"Hey Toumori-san, can't you and Minamoto-san keep your hands off each other for one minute?" Kaname said sarcastically as she and Momomi sauntered onto the set fifteen minutes late.

"Baka!" Shion glared at Kaname, who just smirked.

"Kenjou-san, Kiyashiki-san, nice of you two to FINALLY join us," Sakoi Masayuki said exasperated.

"Gomenasai Sakoi-sama," Kaname and Momomi apologized in unison.

Everyone took their places. Chikaru watched her beloved Shion from off the set.

"ACTION!" Sakoi Masayuki yelled to cast and crew.

The performances were flawless and the scene wrapped in one take. _'If Kenjou-san and Kiyashiki-san weren't the actors they are, I would fire them right now,'_ Sakoi Masayuki thought as he watched them walk off the set wrapped in each other's arms.

All bath and shower scenes are shot on a closed set, using minimal crew. The crew set up for the project's first shower scene. Hikari nervously sat in a robe waiting to shoot the scene with Yaya giving her moral support.

"ACTION!" Sakoi Masayuki yelled to cast and crew.

"CUT!" Sakoi Masayuki yelled to cast and crew. "Konohana-san, that was great."

The full crew was brought back to set up for the Bedroom scene. Once the crew finished setting up, Hikari and Yaya took their places.

"ACTION!" Sakoi Masayuki yelled to cast and crew.

Yaya covered Hikari with the blanket and delivered her lines. Yaya reached up and stroked Hikari's cheek. Hikari felt the heat rise in her face as she looked up into Yaya's eyes_. 'Yaya-chan is so beautiful,'_ Hikari thought. They finished the scene in one take.

"CUT!" Sakoi Masayuki yelled to cast and crew.

The next scene by the fountain did not take very long to shoot, because the majority of the scene is done with flashbacks, which were already shot and given to the editors.

The next scene, which takes place during the early morning hours, needed to be shot the next morning, so Sakoi Masayuki bid cast and crew a good night. Before he left for his trailer, he gave instructions to Amane and Hikari.

"Ootori-san, Konohana-san, please report back to the set at dawn. Since it will be dawn in a few hours, please stay close to the set," Sakoi Masayuki said to Amane and Hikari before they left the set.

Both Amane and Hikari chose to sleep in their dressing rooms, rather than return to their homes. Hikari tossed and turned on her couch. She was too nervous to sleep, so she decided to take a walk around the set. After a few minutes of walking, she found herself at the gazebo. As she got closer, she noticed someone was sitting in it.

"Hello?" Hikari gently said to the person in the gazebo.

"Konohana-san?" Amane asked.

"Hai Ootori-san," Hikari answered. "Gomenasai, I didn't know anyone would be here. I didn't mean to disturb you."

"You're not. Please join me Konohana-san," Amane said.

Hikari entered the gazebo and chose to sit far enough away from Amane, so she didn't make the self-professed heterosexual girl nervous.

"Couldn't sleep?" Amane asked.

"No, I'm a bit nervous about the shoot," Hikari admitted and looked down.

"Me too," Amane said.

"Really?" Hikari asked brightly and looked at Amane.

"Yes," Amane looked at Hikari's smiling face. "Did you think I don't get nervous?" Amane added.

"N…n…no, you seem so confident all the time," Hikari said.

Amane didn't respond verbally to Hikari's comment, but the blush in her face and the shy smile spoke volumes to Hikari. For the first time, Hikari really looked at Amane and realized she never truly saw Amane. Hikari shivered.

"Konohana-san, would you like to share my blanket?" Amane held the blanket open for Hikari.

Hikari hesitated for a moment, but the cold wind helped convince her to accept Amane's offer. Hikari moved next to Amane, but made sure not to make bodily contact. Unfortunately, this left a gap in the front of the blanket.

"Konohana-san, you're going to have to move closer so the blanket closes," Amane said.

Hikari scooted closer to Amane, but not close enough, because Amane reached around Hikari and pulled her closer.

"There, that's better," Amane said as she wrapped the blanket around them.

Hikari tentatively rested her head on Amane's chest. The smell of Amane's cologne made Hikari heady. She giggled softly to herself that Amane, a self-professed heterosexual woman, wore men's cologne, rather than women's perfume. Hikari snuggled closer, enjoying the warmth of Amane's body and the soothing sound of her heart beating. Without thinking, Hikari wrapped her arms around Amane's waist.

'_I really miss this,'_ Hikari thought. _'When was the last time I was in another woman's arms like this? Too long ago,'_ Hikari's eyes began to tear up as she remembered how her ex-girlfriend held her like this.

Hikari tightened her hold on Amane and purred her contentment. Amane looked down at the younger woman in her arms and smiled.

'_She has the face of an angel,'_ Amane thought. _'She's so soft and warm. She smells so good.' _

A warm feeling was rising in Amane's chest. This unfamiliar feeling startled Amane and she loosened her hold on Hikari. Hikari felt Amane's hold loosen and looked up at her with questioning eyes. Amane looked down at Hikari. Those big, bright blue-grey eyes exuded warmth and a need. Amane was being drawn into those eyes and soon found she was drowning in them. Their lips met and the warmth in Amane's chest spread throughout her entire body. Amane drew Hikari closer and deepened the kiss. Hikari parted her lips and Amane tentatively ran the tip of her tongue over Hikari's parted lips. They kissed in the gazebo for quite some time before Amane broke their kiss. Amane stood, held out her hand to Hikari, and helped Hikari up. Amane wrapped the blanket around them and walked back to the dressing rooms. When they reached Hikari's dressing room door, Amane leaned down and softly kissed Hikari. Hikari wrapped her arms around Amane's neck and drew her closer. Amane deepened the kiss. After a bit, Hikari broke the kiss. Hikari turned and unlocked her dressing room door. Once it was opened, Amane turned to leave. Hikari grabbed Amane's wrist and stopped her. Amane looked at Hikari puzzled. Hikari pulled Amane into her dressing room, closed, and locked the door.

Needless to say, with the exceptions of both actresses being five minutes late to the set and their excessive blushing, the remaining episode scenes wrapped quickly.


	6. Get Away From Me Kid, Ya Bother Me

**A/N: **Well, this chapter is FINALLY done…whew! My muse went into a turkey coma and just recently decided to return to work. Unfortunately, my muse does as she pleases. Yeah, that's it…take any complaints up with _her_.

* * *

**Get Away From Me Kid, Ya Bother Me**

Amane drove home lost in her thoughts. She opened the door to her one bedroom apartment.

"I'm home," Amane called out.

"How did the early morning shoot go? I missed you last night," Amane's current boyfriend said as he took her in his arms.

"It went well," Amane flatly stated, still lost in her own thoughts.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Why?" Amane asked as she extricated herself from his arms.

"You seem…distracted," he said.

"Gomen, just thinking about my lines," Amane lied.

"Come to bed," he implored as he pulled her in the direction of the bedroom.

Amane stopped him and looked at her current seventeen year old boyfriend of six months. She thought, _'What's wrong with me? Why can't I stop thinking about Hikari?'_

"Amane-chan? Bed?" he asked again, as he resumed pulling her in the direction of the bedroom.

"Hai, bed," Amane allowed herself to be pulled into the bedroom.

As usual, it didn't take very long before he was sound asleep. He always turned away from her as he slept so unlike Hikari, who wrapped herself around Amane as she slept. Amane looked at his smooth, slender back and suddenly felt a queasy feeling wash over her. She sat up and headed for the bathroom, but diverted to the kitchen for some tea instead. As she stared at the tea kettle, her thoughts ran amok.

'_What's wrong with me? Why did I sleep with Hikari? I'm NOT that way!'_ Amane felt queasy again and fell into the closest kitchen chair.

'_What's happening to me? How could I have been SO weak? I enjoy being with men,'_ Amane winced at her lie.

'_I was tired and nervous, yes, that's why I was vulnerable to Hikari,'_Amane once again winced at her lie.

'_It was all Hikari's fault…that predatory lesbian,' _Amane felt the briefest flash of anger, which was quickly replaced with a vision of Hikari calling out Amane's name as she brought Hikari to yet another climax.

The rattling tea kettle brought Amane out of her internalized homophobia. She prepared her tea. As she waited for it to steep, she was once again dragged back by her thoughts.

_'Hikari…,'_ Amane thought and smiled.

"DAMN IT!" Amane cursed her thoughts and shook her head to clear it.

Back on the set, life wasn't treating Hikari any easier, just differently. Amane had been a wonderful lover, however a bit over-zealous, leaving Hikari sore in several places and physically exhausted. Hikari knew it was going to be a long day for her.

Nagisa unlocked her dressing room door and entered, half expecting to find yet another cast mate seated inside. She giggled to find it empty. After throwing her personal items on the couch, she settled in at her dressing table to quickly go over her script. A knock on her dressing room door startled her. She stood up to open the door, expecting to find Shizuma or Miyuki behind it, but was quite surprised to find Tamao.

"Aoi-san, may I have a word with you?" Tamao sheepishly asked, never taking her eyes off the floor.

"Suzumi-san, come in," Nagisa said with no anger in her voice.

Tamao entered and sat gingerly on the couch. Nagisa sat in her dressing table chair across from Tamao. Tamao remained silent for quite some time, just staring at the floor.

"Tamao-san? You wanted to talk?" Nagisa finally broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Hai. Nagisa-chan, I know what I did to you was mean, but I was SO hurt by your rejection, I could not help myself," Tamao blurted out, never raising her eyes.

Nagisa stared at Tamao wide-eyed and incredulous for several reasons, the least being Tamao addressing her as "Nagisa-chan."

"Gomenasai, Gomenasai. Is there any way we can get past all this and try to start fresh…as friends?" Tamao finally looked up and met Nagisa's eyes, which were surprisingly wet with tears.

'_Toumori-san__knows her friend well,'_ Nagisa thought.

"Tamao-chan…Gomenasai. I never meant to hurt you. I honestly thought you understood and were okay with what happened between us at the resort. I like you. I have from the day we met, but only as friends. I'm sorry for throwing you into the set," Nagisa's tears flowed freely down her cheeks. She stood, walked over to Tamao, and knelt down.

As Nagisa and Tamao looked into each other's eyes, they silently accepted each other's apologies and hugged for several minutes, until a knock on the dressing room door interrupted the moment.

"Aoi-san, please report to the set," said Sakoi Masayuki's assistant through the dressing room door.

Nagisa smiled and looked at Tamao, "Shall we? Tamao-chan?"

Tamao smiled back, "Hai…Nagisa-chan."

The two re-newed friends reported to the set.

Tsukidate Chiyo sat nervously in her dressing room waiting to be called to the set. She wasn't nervous for the obvious reasons, because in her short sixteen years, she was already a seasoned actor. Thanks to her stage mother, Chiyo was acting from the age of five. Today, Chiyo was nervous because she had never performed physical comedy well and this episode was filled with it.

'_I wonder what mother would say if she knew what this project was really about? I bet more than a few arteries would explode,'_ she thought and giggled.

While she loved her mother as any child loves a parent, she also hated her for depriving her of a normal childhood. Unbeknownst to her mother, Chiyo readily accepted this small role because of the lesbian theme.

'_The ONLY good thing I got out of this damn actor's lifestyle was coming to terms with my sexual orientation sooner than most kids my age,'_ Chiyo thought and felt giddy at the prospects this project would afford her.

Her thoughts quickly went to the cute girl she met at the initial cast meeting, Byakudan Kagome. After discovering they were the same age, they spent the entire meeting talking and were inseparable at the resort. Their favorite game was finding new and creative ways to ditch their stage mothers, so they could be alone. As she remembered their time in the changing room on the beach, her face turned a deep shade of red. Her mobile phone chimed, letting her know a text message had arrived. She flipped it open and read:

Hi. R U on the set now? Good luck 2day. I miss U. Kagome

Chiyo smiled as she read the text message. She closed her mobile phone. A few seconds later, it chimed again. She flipped it open and read:

Leave Suzumi-san & Hanazono-san alone. I mean it. ILU.

Chiyo texted her reply to Kagome and closed her mobile phone. The blush that was fading was quickly renewed.

She thought about a certain night at the resort with Kagome. They had conned their mothers into letting them have an unsupervised sleepover in Chiyo's room. Kagome was lying in Chiyo's arms, tracing random patterns with her fingers on Chiyo's stomach.

"Chiyo-chan, the older girls completely ignore us," Kagome softly complained.

"Hai Kagome-chan. They treat us like we're little kids. You and I have been in the business way longer than any of them," Chiyo hissed.

"What do you think of the oldest ones?" Kagome asked.

"I think Hanazono-san is stuck up and Rokujou-san has a large stick up her butt," Chiyo laughed.

"Hai, I agree with you about Rokujou-san. I bet she would be a lot more fun if she didn't," Kagome laughed.

"It makes me wonder if she's any fun in bed," Chiyo said and pondered.

"Probably not," Kagome said and quickly added, "How many of them do you think are 'bians' like us?"

"Definitely Aoi-san and Suzumi-san, because I heard them going at it one night as I passed Aoi-san's room. I know it was Suzumi-san, because Aoi-san's a screamer," Chiyo laughed hard.

"Really?" Kagome made a face as she tried to picture Nagisa and Tamao together. She then started laughing hard.

The two girls laughed so hard they ended up in pain. Chiyo's pain was from the stitch in her side and Kagome's was from rolling off the bed. After Chiyo was able to control her laughter, she realized Kagome was now on the floor laughing. Chiyo moved so she hung over the side of the bed on her stomach. She watched Kagome laugh and smiled brightly. Kagome, finally realizing she was the only one laughing, looked up and saw Chiyo smiling at her.

"Chiyo-chan, you have the most precious smile," Kagome softly said as she scooted on her knees up to Chiyo.

Kagome held Chiyo's smiling face between both hands and kissed her softly on the lips. Chiyo leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Kagome's neck, deepening the kiss. Kagome stood and brought Chiyo with her, still locked in their kiss. Kagome got back on the bed pinning Chiyo underneath her. Kagome finally broke their kiss and looked into Chiyo's eyes, dark with desire. Kagome cupped Chiyo's cheek in her hand, which somewhat returned Chiyo to the present. As they looked into each other's eyes, they shared a flash of memory and began giggling, which quickly turned into laughter again. After several minutes of laughter, they flopped back on the bed and Kagome positioned Chiyo so she was spooning her.

"Chiyo-chan, besides me, is there any other cast member you find desirable?" Kagome softly asked in her ear.

Chiyo pondered the question and answered, "Kagome-chan, you know I desire you most, but if I had to choose another, it would be Suzumi-san or Hanazono-san."

"Why them?" Kagome asked.

"Suzumi-san, because if she can make Aoi-san roar like that, well…," Chiyo, remembering the sounds she heard coming from Nagisa's room, trailed off a bit and her voice took on a dusky tone, which Kagome immediately recognized.

"And Hanazono-san?" Kagome pressed, feeling a bit jealous.

"Hanazono-san for the obvious reasons…two to be exact," Chiyo laughed.

"Chiyo-chan! We're NOT supposed to objectify women!" Kagome scolded.

"Kagome-chan, I am well aware as women and especially as 'bians,' we're NOT supposed to objectify women, but it's just you and me right now," Chiyo defended her sexist behavior.

Kagome thought it over and in a sad resigned voice said, "I agree about Hanazono-san."

Upon hearing the tone in Kagome's voice, Chiyo picked up Kagome's hand which was resting on Chiyo's hip, and kissed the palm of her hand. Kagome smiled and kissed the side of Chiyo's neck.

"What about you Kagome-chan?" Chiyo asked.

"Minamoto-san," Kagome quickly responded.

"Why?" Chiyo asked trying to keep the jealousy out of her voice.

"She's beautiful and sexy," Kagome smiled broadly.

"I heard Minamoto-san and Toumori-san live together," Chiyo said unable to hide the jealousy in her voice.

"Chiyo-chan, I'm tired of this game. Can we go to sleep now?" Kagome yawned.

Chiyo reached down and covered them both. Kagome tightened her arm around Chiyo's waist and happily sighed. Chiyo leaned back into Kagome and quickly fell asleep.

Somewhere on the Ginza in Tokyo, Kagome's mobile phone chimed, letting her know a text message had arrived. She flipped it open and read:

The same goes for U & Minamoto-san. ILU. Chiyo

Kagome read the message and kissed the screen of her mobile phone before closing it.

Back on the set, Sakoi Masayuki was scratching his head in wonder as he watched Nagisa and Tamao deliver their lines.

'_Am I in some parallel dimension? What happened between those two? One day Aoi-san is shoving Suzumi-san into the set door and today they are the best of friends,'_ Sakoi Masayuki shook his head as he thought. He was so lost in his own thoughts, he didn't notice the scene ended and he was being stared at by his cast and crew.

"NANI? Oh...CUT!" Sakoi Masayuki yelled to cast and crew.

From off the set, Chiyo waited and watched Nagisa and Tamao shoot their scene. She barely managed to keep her laughter and lust under control as she watched the two of them huddled close.

"Tsukidate-san, we're ready for you," Sakoi Masayuki's assistant said and touched Chiyo's arm, bringing her back to the present.

As she left her set chair, her mobile phone in her pocket vibrated twice quickly, letting her know a text message had arrived. She flipped it open and quickly read:

I have faith in U. Aishiteru, my love. Kagome

Chiyo quickly closed her mobile phone, smiled, took a deep breath, and knew she would do fine.

"ACTION!" Sakoi Masayuki yelled to cast and crew.

Chiyo was giving a flawless performance until she saw Miyuki. As soon as her eyes met Miyuki's she burst into a laughing fit that rivaled Yaya's.

"CUT!" Sakoi Masayuki yelled to cast and crew. _'What is wrong with my cast? Is someone handing out laughing gas?'_ he wondered. "Did you find something amusing Tsukidate-san?"

"Y…y…no Sakoi-sama," Chiyo barely got out between laughs.

"Aoi-san!" Miyuki softly growled through clenched teeth.

Several minutes passed and Chiyo wasn't showing any signs of getting her laughter under control. As Miyuki watched Chiyo's laughing fit, she could feel her anger building.

Miyuki finally reached critical. She stood, slammed both palms down on the table in front of her, and yelled, "Tsukidate-san! That is QUITE enough!"

She startled everyone on the set and scared Chiyo into silence.

"PLACES! ACTION! Sakoi Masayuki yelled to cast and crew.

They wrapped this scene and the next without any further incidents. As Nagisa, Tamao, Hikari, Yaya, and Tsubomi waited for the crew to finish setting up for the next scene, they sat around talking.

"Okuwaka-san, you're really seventeen?" Hikari asked incredulous.

"Yes I am Konohana-san. Why do you ask?" Tsubomi said.

"You just don't look it. Are you sure you're not more like thirteen?" Hikari asked.

Tsubomi, who has always been sensitive about not looking her age, was getting angry and her girlfriend Yaya sensed it. Yaya, who was standing behind Tsubomi with her chin resting on Tsubomi's shoulder, quickly wrapped her arms around Tsubomi and kissed the side of the younger girl's neck in hopes of defusing Tsubomi's anger. It worked like a charm

"Hikari-chan, how are your motivational exercises?" Yaya asked changing the subject as she suppressed her laughter.

Hikari stood silently blushing.

"Konohana-san? Konohana-san?" Nagisa repeated.

"I slept with Amane-san," Hikari quickly blurted out.

"NANI?" Yaya said as she repeatedly blinked in disbelief.

"Ootori-san? Heterosexual 'Gay for Pay' Ootori-san?" Nagisa asked incredulous.

"You're kidding, right?" Tamao asked.

"Ootori-san and you? Slept together? Like lovers?" Tsubomi asked.

"HAI!" Hikari said louder than she intended. She was clearly upset.

Yaya released Tsubomi and stood next to Hikari. She placed her hand on Hikari's shoulder.

"How?" Yaya asked softly.

Before Hikari could answer Yaya's question, the cast was called to take their places.

The remaining episode scenes wrapped smoothly and quickly, much to Sakoi Masayuki's amazement.

'_I'm DEFINITELY in some parallel dimension,_' Sakoi Masayuki told himself.

After the last scene wrapped, Nagisa, Tamao, Yaya, Tsubomi, and even Chiyo grabbed Hikari before she could escape.

"We can use my dressing room," Nagisa offered, but quickly changed her mind, "On second thought, let's use Hikari's. Mine is Tokyo Station at rush hour."

Hikari unlocked her dressing room door and motioned for everyone to enter first. All but Nagisa entered. Nagisa motioned for Hikari to enter before her, just to make sure Hikari didn't try to run. Yaya and Tsubomi comfortably cuddled on the couch. Tamao sat in the over-stuffed arm chair. Chiyo sat on the couch next to the lovebirds. Nagisa sat on the over-stuffed arm chair's arm. Hikari sat in her dressing table chair and felt the weight of the world upon her as ten eyes stared at her.

"Okay Hikari-chan, spill it and don't leave anything out," Yaya said.

"Sakoi-sama instructed Amane-san and me to stay close to the set for the early morning scene, so I chose to sleep in my dressing room. Apparently, Amane-san made a similar decision. I was so nervous I couldn't sleep, so I went for a walk around the set. When I got to the gazebo, I found Amane-san there. She offered to share her blanket. One thing led to another and we ended up kissing in the gazebo. Not any of those peck-types either. I'm talking about full…deep…passionate kisses…," Hikari stopped when she heard Yaya giggling and glared at her friend.

"Gomen, please continue," Yaya apologized when she saw everyone glaring at her, including Tsubomi.

"Amane-san walked me back to my dressing room and kissed me good-night. I didn't want the night to end, so I pulled her into my dressing room…," Hikari stopped, wondering if she should continue or not.

"And?" Nagisa said impatiently.

"And we slept together," Hikari ended.

"No, no way. We want details," Yaya said.

Hikari deeply sighed and began, "After I closed and locked my dressing room door, I pulled Amane-san in for another kiss. She hesitated, but quickly gave in. While we were kissing, I fell back onto the couch and pulled her on top of me. Amane-san and I made love up until one hour before we were due on the set. For a self-professed heterosexual woman, she had some moves even I didn't know about. She's a VERY zealous lover," Hikari concluded.

Hikari unbuttoned the pajama top she was still wearing from the tea party scene and pulled it down just a bit to reveal several hickeys scattered all over and a few deep purple marks the other girls didn't recognize, on her shoulders.

"What are those?" Tsubomi asked as she pointed to the deep purple marks.

"Bruises," Hikari said and added, "I told you she is a VERY zealous lover."

"Ootori-san? A zealous lover?" Yaya asked incredulous.

"You can believe me or not Yaya-chan. It's your choice, but remember, still waters run deep," Hikari said.

As they all sat staring at Hikari, her dressing room door opened. Amane froze mid-stride with her hand still on the doorknob as she saw the crowd. She double-checked the name on the door and looked at Hikari, who still had her pajama top opened at the top and pulled down a bit. When Amane saw the marks, she quickly backed out and slammed the dressing room door closed.

"Amane-san!" Hikari yelled, lunge for the door, and opened it quickly.

Amane, who was leaning against the dressing room door, attempting to gather her wits about her, fell back into Hikari's arms.

"Amane-san, are you okay?" Hikari asked as she looked down at Amane and their eyes locked.

Before Amane could do or say anything, she found herself drowning once again in Hikari's big, bright blue-grey eyes that exuded warmth and a need. Amane involuntarily reached up, lovingly cupped Hikari's cheek, leaned up, and kissed Hikari. The ten eyes witnessing this widened as they watched the kiss deepen. Yaya was the first to motion to the others it was time for them to leave. All five women carefully stepped over the two lip-locked lovers in the dressing room doorway.

Nagisa and Tamao planned to go out to dinner, so Tamao followed Nagisa to her dressing room. As soon as Nagisa entered her dressing room with Tamao, she heard a familiar voice in the dark.

"Aoi-san, I thought I could trust you, but I was informed otherwise," Shizuma said from where she sat on the couch with her arms crossed across her waist.

Nagisa jumped and grabbed onto Tamao. She immediately fumbled for the light switch and turned it on. Shizuma was looking down at the floor.

"Hanazono-san, what are you talking about?" Nagisa asked. The genuineness of her tone told Shizuma the younger girl was truly surprised.

Shizuma slowly looked up at Nagisa. When she saw Tamao standing next to Nagisa, Shizuma rose slowly from her seat.

"Gomenasai Aoi-san, my mistake," was all Shizuma said to Nagisa.

"Suzumi-san," Shizuma said to Tamao as she brushed by her on the way out of Nagisa's dressing room.

Nagisa silently scolded herself for not locking her dressing room door.

"What was that all about?" Tamao asked still stunned by what just happened.

Nagisa grabbed her stuff, locked her dressing room door, and said, "Come on, I'll tell you over dinner."

Chiyo unlocked and entered her dressing room to find a wonderful surprise waiting for her.

"Kagome-chan!" Chiyo squealed and flew into Kagome's open arms.

"Chiyo-chan," Kagome managed to say before her lips were covered by Chiyo's.

Chiyo broke the kiss and asked, "What are you doing here? How did you ditch your mother"

"I told her I was sleeping over at your place tonight," Kagome smiled mischievously.

Chiyo flipped open her mobile phone and called her mother.

"Mother, I have an early morning shoot tomorrow, so I'm going to stay here tonight. Yes, there is plenty of security and my dressing room locks. Yes, I will be careful. Yes, I will call you tomorrow morning. Bye," Chiyo closed her mobile phone and smiled at Kagome.

Chiyo grabbed her stuff and locked her dressing room door. She slipped her arm into Kagome's and they left the set in search of food and the closest love hotel, not necessarily in that order.

In a Tokyo restaurant, Yaya was lost deep in her thoughts staring out the window at nothing in particular. Tsubomi felt like she was having dinner all by herself. Although Tsubomi tried and tried to bring Yaya back to the present, she was unsuccessful each time.

Tsubomi thought to herself, _'I could put a plate of snails in front of her right now and she'd probably eat it.'_

A mischievous and slightly evil smile formed on Tsubomi's lips as she thought, _'We're not in a French restaurant, so snails are out, but we ARE in a Japanese restaurant.'_

Tsubomi ordered a large bowl of Natto beans, Yaya's all-time least favorite food. When it arrived, Tsubomi mixed in every bit of wasabi she could scrounge on their table and placed the bowl in front of Yaya. Still looking out the window, Yaya plunged her chopsticks into the bowl, expecting Oyako Don. Tsubomi started in on her Teri Don, but watched Yaya intently from the corner of her eye. Yaya placed the chopsticks in her mouth, chewed, and swallowed the food. Yaya didn't react after several mouthfuls, so Tsubomi figured Yaya's mind convinced her she was eating Oyako Don and stopped watching.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Yaya stood and yelled as she spit out the contents of her mouth.

Tsubomi didn't look up from her food, so Yaya knew who pulled this prank on her.

Yaya sat down and quietly told Tsubomi, "You _do_ realize you're in VERY big trouble tonight and I _will_ get my revenge?"

Tsubomi did not acknowledge hearing Yaya nor did she look up from her food. The slight shaking in Tsubomi's body was confirmation enough for Yaya.


	7. Let's Go Clubbing

**A/N: **I apologize for taking this long to get this chapter out. Blame it on my absent muse. Unfortunately, she has a bad case of holiday spirit and has been off shopping, when not in a food coma.

Thank you for all the encouraging reviews! I like reading them and the more I get, good and bad, the more I am inspired to continue this series. A special shout out to this series' ichiban fan, HamHamLover. Of course, this series would not even exist if it were not for the inspiration and support of my senpai, Hofftailing-senpai.

* * *

**Let's Go Clubbing**

Tsubomi didn't dare speak the entire ride home from the restaurant. She just sat in the passenger seat of Yaya's car and stared at the floor. Yaya, on the other hand, was taking great pleasure in watching her girlfriend sweat. Tsubomi formulated several different plans for escape once they reached Yaya's place, but none of them seemed like they would really work. As Yaya parked her car in the driveway of her home, Tsubomi bolted out of the car and ran to the front door. She had her key out and poised for quick entry. Yaya locked up her car and watched Tsubomi at the front door. Just as Tsubomi was about to turn the knob and run into the house, Yaya stopped her.

"Stop right there!" Yaya yelled and Tsubomi froze instantly.

Yaya leisurely walked to the front door. Tsubomi was standing on the porch, her head hung in shame with drooping shoulders to match. Yaya smiled and gently took Tsubomi's chin between her index finger and thumb. She raised Tsubomi's chin up to look into her eyes. Tsubomi trembled slightly in anticipation of her forthcoming punishment.

"Tsubomi-chan, ladies first," Yaya said and walked into the house, leaving a shaken Tsubomi standing on the porch.

After Tsubomi composed herself, she walked into the house. She found Yaya in her bedroom getting ready for bed.

"Yaya-chan?" Tsubomi sheepishly asked, gauging Yaya's mood.

"Hai Tsubomi-chan?" Yaya said as she slowly slipped her pajama top over her head to see if Tsubomi was looking.

"I…I…I…just wanted to say…," Tsubomi's stuttering let Yaya know she got her desired effect.

"Nani?" Yaya asked feigning innocence.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for the prank. I'll go sleep on the couch," Tsubomi said and she started to walk away.

"Tsubomi-chan…come to bed," Yaya cooed.

The tone of Yaya's voice caused Tsubomi to stop and turn around. She saw Yaya smiling at her from under the covers. Yaya patted the pillow next to her. Tsubomi didn't need to be called twice. She left a trail of clothes as she ran to join Yaya in bed.

Tsubomi playfully jumped on top of Yaya. Yaya wrapped her arms around Tsubomi and kissed her passionately, which took Tsubomi completely by surprise. While they were kissing, Yaya rolled Tsubomi underneath her. Yaya broke their kiss and sat up astride Tsubomi. Yaya leaned forward and began lightly kissing Tsubomi's neck, which, as always, caused Tsubomi to moan with pleasure. Yaya grabbed one of Tsubomi's wrists and slid it underneath one of the pillows. She fumbled with something under the pillow. She repeated this with Tsubomi's other wrist, never leaving Tsubomi's neck unattended. Yaya slowly moved from Tsubomi's neck to her collarbone and continued her journey south, until she was just above one of Tsubomi's breasts. Yaya sat up and looked down at Tsubomi, who had her eyes closed. After a bit, Tsubomi realized Yaya was once again sitting astride her. She opened her eyes to find Yaya smiling sweetly down at her and Tsubomi's arms were underneath both bed pillows. When she tried to pull them out from underneath the pillows, she was met with resistance. Yaya's smile instantly changed from sweet to mischievous.

"What's wrong Tsubomi-chan?" Yaya asked with feigned innocence.

"Yaya-chan," Tsubomi swallowed hard, "What are you planning to do to me?"

Yaya just smiled and got off the bed to secure both of Tsubomi's legs. Yaya mischievously smiled as she stood beside the bed looking down at Tsubomi tied spread-eagle.

"Yaya-chan," Tsubomi's voice quivered with fear, "Gomenasai."

"Tsubomi-chan," Yaya sat astride Tsubomi again, "I won't hurt you."

"Yaya-chan…" Tsubomi whimpered.

"However, I _am_ going to get my revenge," Yaya said with a glint in her eye.

Yaya exacted her revenge by giving Tsubomi a night of unfulfilled pleasure.

Back on the set, in Hikari's dressing room, Amane held Hikari in her arms as they lay cuddling on the couch together after another zealous session. Even though Amane had a huge smile on her face, she seemed a million miles away.

"Amane-san," Hikari began.

"Hikari-chan, drop the honorific," Amane instructed.

"Amane," Hikari began again, "Are you okay?"

"Hai," Amane weakly replied.

"A-man-e," Hikari's tone was stern.

"I can't hide anything from Hikari-chan, can I?" Amane smiled at Hikari and kissed her on the forehead.

"Please talk to me," Hikari asked.

"Hikari-chan, as you already know, I am not a les…les…les," Amane cursed herself at her inability to say the word.

"Lesbian," Hikari finished Amane's sentence.

"Hai, Les-bi-an," Amane said as she rolled the foreign word around in her mouth.

Hikari extricated herself from Amane's arms and leaned up, bracing herself with one arm. She looked down at Amane.

"Amane, I AM a lesbian and proud of it, so I can't help but wonder what a self-professed heterosexual woman like you wants with me," Hikari did her best to control the anger in her voice.

Amane averted her eyes and said, "Hikari-chan, I don't have all the answers for you, because I don't know them myself…but I _do_ know I like you a lot and want you in my life…in whatever capacity it may be," Amane looked into Hikari's eyes to convey her sincerity.

When Hikari saw the raw emotion in Amane's eyes, she bit her lower lip and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath.

"Amane, I am NOT into men, so if you're…" Hikari began, but Amane cut her off.

"NO," Amane shook her head, "That's NOT…NO…Never."

"Amane, I AM a monogamous woman and I expect the same from anyone I date," Hikari firmly stated.

"Hai, I sort of figured…assumed it, so…so…," Amane paused to gather her inner resolve, "So I ended my relationship with my boyfriend, before I came to see you today."

Now it was Hikari's turn to fumble all over her words.

"N-n-nani? Your BOY…friend?" Hikari repeatedly blinked in utter disbelief.

"Hai Hikari-chan, BOYfriend," Amane said. "I do NOT understand why everyone keeps being surprised by this," Amane added annoyed.

"Ano…because…you…are…kinda…butch," Hikari offered.

"Butch!" Amane said shocked and a little angry.

"Soft butch?" Hikari offered trying to make Amane feel better.

Amane thought, smiled, and said, "Okay."

Hikari snuggled back down into Amane's arms. She leaned up and kissed Amane on the cheek.

"Hikari-chan, I can't promise you there won't be any problems, but I promise to do my best to make you happy," Amane said and kissed Hikari on the forehead.

"Amane, since we have tomorrow off, let's get out of here," Hikari said.

The next morning, Nagisa arrived on the set a bit hung over from celebrating with Tamao. As soon as she got into her dressing room, she lay down on the couch to take a little nap. Almost immediately after closing her eyes, there was a knock on her dressing room door. Nagisa silently cursed the person behind the door, got up, and opened it. Tamao pushed Nagisa back inside and shut the door behind her.

"Nagisa-chan, you should go home and call in sick today," Tamao frantically said.

"Nani?" Nagisa asked still stunned from Tamao's entrance.

"Go…home. Call…in…sick," Tamao stated accentuating each word to make her point.

"Tamao-chan, I know I look like death warmed over, but it's just a hang over. I'll be fine," Nagisa teased.

Tamao deeply sighed, "Nagisa, Noriko-chan, Mizushima-san knows it was YOU. Chihaya-chan called and told me last night."

Nagisa felt all the blood drain from her body and fainted. Tamao caught Nagisa and placed her on the couch. Nagisa opened her eyes and saw Tamao looking down at her. When Nagisa realized she didn't dream Tamao's news, she jumped up.

"Tamao-chan, what should I do? Mizushima-san is YOUR friend. Do you think she would do anything on the set?"

Tamao thought about it and answered, "Noriko-chan is extremely jealous and is prone to small outbursts, but she's not a violent woman. Considering how often Chihaya-chan brings other women into their bed, Noriko-chan has never physically hurt anyone."

"Tamao-chan, why does Chihaya-chan torment Mizushima-san like that? I thought Chihaya-chan loves Mizushima-san?" Nagisa asked.

"Nagisa-chan, Chihaya-chan DOES love Noriko-chan, but according to Chihaya-chan, Noriko-chan alone isn't enough. Chihaya-chan has an extremely high sex drive," Tamao explained.

While Nagisa and Tamao tried to figure out a plan of action, a knock on the dressing room door sent them both out of their skins.

"Aoi-san, please report to the set," Sakoi Masayuki's assistant said through the door. "And if Suzumi-san is in there with you, would you please bring her," the assistant added.

"Well, it looks like my decision has been made for me," Nagisa said sadly.

Nagisa and Tamao walked on to the set hand-in-hand. Actually, Nagisa was gripping Tamao's hand for strength to get her through this first scene with Chihaya and Noriko. As soon as Nagisa's and Noriko's eyes met, Nagisa knew she was in trouble. Noriko's stare bore a hole through the back of Nagisa's head. There was blood in her eyes. Nagisa and Tamao took their places and prayed for the scene to start shooting. As Chihaya and Noriko took their places, Chihaya swapped places with Noriko, thus putting more distance between Noriko and Nagisa.

"ACTION!" Sakoi Masayuki yelled to cast and crew.

Nagisa was never so glad to have a scene wrap as she was now. She walked to her set chair on wobbly legs to wait. It wasn't long before she was called back.

"ACTION!" Sakoi Masayuki yelled to cast and crew.

Nagisa began to relax as she 'investigated' each club. She approached the Archery room with trepidation. When she peered into the open door, she saw Noriko taking aim at the target in front of her. Out of the corner of Noriko's eye, she saw Nagisa in the doorway. She turned and released the bow. The arrow embedded itself in the wall next to Nagisa's head, a mere two inches from it, right where Noriko intended. Nagisa let out a blood-curdling scream, which brought Tamao and Chihaya running from where they were talking, a little bit away from the shooting. They both stood frozen and incredulous at the scene before them.

"Gomenasai Aoi-san! Gomenasai!" Noriko rushed over to Nagisa.

"Mizushima-san! You almost killed Aoi-san!" Sakoi Masayuki yelled as his emotions bested his professional demeanor.

"Gomenasai Sakoi-sama, the bow slipped," Noriko gave a convincing performance.

After all concerned parties left, Noriko pulled the arrow from the wall and softly growled to Nagisa, "I know it was you Aoi-san."

Once cast and crew were back in place with nerves somewhat under control, shooting resumed.

"ACTION!" Sakoi Masayuki yelled to cast and crew.

The scene wrapped without any problems. Tamao ran over to Nagisa and helped her walk off the set. Chihaya rushed to Noriko, grabbed her by the wrist, and dragged her off the set as she yelled at Noriko.

Tamao handed Nagisa a glass with a small amount of brown liquid.

"Sakoi-sama instructed me to give this to you and make you drink it," Tamao said.

Nagisa sniffed the contents of the glass, made a face, and downed it all in one shot. She shook her head.

"YECK…I hate Japanese whiskey," Nagisa said.

The next scene was about to begin shooting.

"Tamao-chan, thank you for being here, but I'll be okay now. You look tired. Go get some rest until you're called," Nagisa assured Tamao.

The cast and crew took their places.

"ACTION!" Sakoi Masayuki yelled to cast and crew.

The scene rolled along smoothly until Nagisa saw Kizuna and Remon in their cosplay outfits, which immediately brought back a certain memory for Nagisa. She started giggling and before she knew it, she was rolling on the ground in a fit of laughter.

"CUT! CUT! CUT!" Sakoi Masayuki threw up his hands, yelling at cast and crew.

"AOI-SAN! What is SO damn funny NOW?" Sakoi Masayuki yelled as he finally lost all patience. "Come get me AFTER Aoi-san is done," he told his assistant and stormed back to his trailer.

Chikaru, Kizuna, and Remon watched Nagisa roll around on the ground laughing.

"Chikaru-san, what do you think is so funny?" Kizuna asked.

"Kizuna-chan, I have no clue," Chikaru said.

"Could it be a medical condition?" Remon offered.

Chikaru and Kizuna both gave Remon skeptical looks.

"Nani? It COULD be," Remon said defensively.

Kizuna and Remon finally had enough of the laughing hyena and whispered something to Chikaru. Chikaru smiled and left the set. A few minutes later, she returned with her girlfriend in tow and pointed to Nagisa.

"AOI-SAN! Whatever it is is NOT funny enough to stop shooting THIS long," Shion barked with her hands on her hips.

Nagisa immediately stopped laughing and looked up at the four women staring at her. Kizuna reached out and helped Nagisa to her feet. She helped brush off Nagisa's backside.

"Gomen, I didn't mean to interrupt shooting," Nagisa apologized.

"Aoi-san, what was SO funny?" Chikaru asked.

"Chikaru-san, I wish I could tell you, but I promised Hanazono-san and Rokujou-san I wouldn't tell," Nagisa answered.

Of course, when Shion heard Miyuki's name, her interest was immediately peaked.

'_I need to find a way to get this information from Aoi-san. If it sends her into hysterics, it must be good…good enough to get at that bitch Miyuki-san,' _Shion thought and smiled.

Shion motioned to Sakoi Masayuki's assistant to go get him. Kizuna was still brushing off Nagisa's backside off, which was getting to her girlfriend Remon.

"Ki-zu-na-chan, I think Aoi-san's backside is clean now," Remon growled and removed Kizuna's hand from Nagisa's backside.

"Hai Hyuuga-san, Natsume-san is right. My backside is clean now," Nagisa said

'_Hyuuga-san and Natsume-san seem like a couple to me. After the mess with Chihaya-chan and Mizushima-san, I'm not taking any more chances,_' Nagisa thought.

Once Sakoi Masayuki returned to the set, shooting resumed. Nagisa was able to control her laughter long enough to finish the scene. After the scene wrapped, Sakoi Masayuki broke for lunch.

Nagisa grabbed her catered bento lunch and ate in her favorite spot next to the lake. She was thoroughly enjoying her meal and the serenity. Her serenity was short-lived when a familiar voice invaded her ears.

"Peaceful, isn't it?" Shizuma said.

"Hai," Nagisa said and put another mouthful of food in her mouth.

"May I join you?" Shizuma asked and held up her catered bento lunch.

"Hai," Nagisa said and cleared a spot for Shizuma on the blanket.

They ate in relative silence, enjoying their meals, the serenity of their surroundings, and each other's company.

"Aoi-san, I want to apologize for jumping to conclusions the other day," Shizuma said as she packed up her lunch trash.

"I wasn't mad at you. You just scared me, sitting in the dark like that," Nagisa said.

"I know I can trust you. I just forget sometimes," Shizuma said and smiled her most charming smile.

"Hanazono-san, can I ask you a question?" Nagisa asked.

"Of course," Shizuma smiled.

"How_was_ the forest nymph?" Nagisa giggled.

A flash of indignation crossed Shizuma's face, but was quickly replaced with mischief. "Hmmm," Shizuma pretended to think about it, "Probably not as good as a libidinous dorm mate," Shizuma countered.

"Touché Hanazono-san," Nagisa bowed.

"I heard Mizushima-san mistook your head for an archery target earlier today," Shizuma said.

"Hai, she did, but I got the point," Nagisa giggled.

"Situations like that can make the other side look pretty good," Shizuma said.

Nagisa arched an eyebrow and replied, "Maybe to you, but I love women too much…even with all the problems."

"Me?" Shizuma laughed. "Not in a million lifetimes. My name practically screams 'bian.'"

Shizuma and Nagisa laughed. They shared 'war stories' and a few personal tidbits. As the two got to know each other, Nagisa realized her and Shizuma had more in common than she first thought.

'_She is really beautiful. Her smile is almost as bright as the sun. She really is more than the sum of her parts,'_ Nagisa thought as she looked at Shizuma.

'_She has the innocence of a child, but the maturity of a woman. She is so cute. I really misjudged her at the resort,'_ Shizuma thought as Nagisa told another 'war story.'

The two sat by the lake and laughed, truly enjoying the day. Their lunch break flew by.

Sakoi Masayuki watched his two main actors return from lunch laughing and acting like they had been best friends their entire lives. To top it off, they were on-time.

'_It's official. This is definitely a parallel dimension,'_ Sakoi Masayuki thought.

Everything for the greenhouse scenes came together perfectly and wrapped in record time. The chemistry between Nagisa and Shizuma was electric, making the scenes almost magical.

Tamao tried her best to calm Nagisa before they shot the tea party scene with Chihaya and Noriko.

"Nagisa-chan, don't worry. Chihaya-chan told me she spoke to Noriko-chan. There won't be ANY further problems from her," Tamao reassured Nagisa.

Right up until Sakoi Masayuki yelled "CUT!" did Nagisa relax and start breathing normal again. With the exception of some glares and snide remarks made under Noriko's breath, the scene wrapped in one take.

Nagisa was thrilled to be rid of Noriko for the rest of the day's shooting. With everyone in place, shooting resumed. Nagisa was concerned about her scene with Miyuki, because Nagisa knew Miyuki was upset with her. Much to Nagisa's surprise, the scene wrapped with no problems. Nagisa sat in her set chair waiting to be called for her next scene.

"Aoi-san, can I have a word with you?" Miyuki asked.

"Rokujou-san!" Nagisa said startled. "Haven't you spoken to Hanazono-san?"

"No, why?" Miyuki asked.

"Speak to her, she'll clarify everything for you," Nagisa stated and returned to her script.

As Miyuki walked away in search of Shizuma, she reflected on Nagisa's curt dismissal. As Miyuki approached Shizuma's dressing room, she could hear soft muffled moans coming through the door.

"_Damn that Shizuma! She just can't keep it in her mouth. I wonder which flavor of the day is in there,"_ Miyuki thought and fumed as she walked away.

Miyuki watched in amusement as Shizuma rushed on to the set straightening her clothing as she ran. As she watched Shizuma and Nagisa shoot their scenes together, she felt the electricity between them. The Piano Room scene was especially charged. Miyuki overheard several crew members commenting on the chemistry between the two actors.

The day's shooting wrapped and before Shizuma could pull her infamous disappearing act, Miyuki grabbed her.

"Shizuma! We need to talk," Miyuki growled as she firmly held Shizuma's arm.

"Of course Miyuki," Shizuma said confused.

"Let's go to your dressing room," Miyuki said.

"Ano…let's go to yours," Shizuma countered.

"Doshde?" Miyuki asked before quickly realizing Shizuma probably had someone waiting in hers. Miyuki groaned loudly and Shizuma just sheepishly smiled.

After thirty minutes of talking, mostly involving Shizuma trying to convince a skeptical Miyuki, Shizuma was sure she placated Miyuki enough to keep her from bothering Nagisa any further. Shizuma kissed Miyuki on the cheek and left for her own dressing room.

When Shizuma opened her dressing room door, she was greeted by the woman patiently waiting for her.

"What kept you Hanazono-san?" Nagisa asked.

"Miyuki needed to talk," Shizuma answered and closed the door behind her.

Miyuki slowly walked from her dressing room to the parking lot, looking at the ground the entire time, so she wasn't consciously aware of her surroundings.

"Rokujou-san?" a female voice called out.

"Nani?" Miyuki said as she finally looked up.

Noriko was standing in the Archery scene set with her bow down by her side. Miyuki noticed the arrow in the bow and felt suddenly nervous. Noriko saw Miyuki tense up and followed her line of vision to the arrow in the bow.

"Gomenasai Rokujou-san," Noriko apologized and removed the arrow from the bow.

"What are you still doing here?" Miyuki asked.

"When I saw the set had not been broken down, I thought I would get some free practice time in," Noriko smiled.

"I envy you. I wish I were good at sports," Miyuki said.

"Have you tried Archery?" Noriko asked.

"No…I'm a bit intimidated by it," Miyuki sheepishly admitted and blushed.

Noriko smiled at seeing Miyuki blush. She extended her hand out to Miyuki.

"Come, let me show you it's not intimidating," Noriko tried to reassure Miyuki.

Miyuki hesitated for a moment, quelled all her inner demons, and joined Noriko. Noriko handed Miyuki the bow.

"Stand like this," Noriko instructed as she moved Miyuki's body into the correct standing position in front of the target.

Miyuki could feel Noriko's warm hands on her hips, moving her into place.

"Hold the bow like this," Noriko instructed as she wrapped her arms around Miyuki to position her hands correctly on the bow.

Miyuki could feel the warmth rising in her face as her shoulder pressed into Noriko's chest.

"Place the arrow like this," Noriko loaded the arrow in the bow and wrapped her hand around Miyuki's to help her hold the arrow on the bow string.

Noriko suddenly became aware of Miyuki and felt warmth surge throughout her body. She was glad Miyuki was facing away from her, so she could not see the blush quickly rising in Noriko's face.

"Now, pull back on the bow string and hold it," Noriko firmly held both Miyuki's hand and the bow string in hers.

Miyuki's arm quivered from straining to hold the bow string taunt and she prayed for release.

"Aim and release," Noriko instructed as she released the bow string, but not Miyuki's hand.

They watched the arrow slice through the air and embed itself near the edge of the target.

"You hit the target, which is pretty good for your first time," Noriko said in Miyuki's ear.

Noriko's warm breath on her ear made Miyuki weak in the knees and she involuntarily leaned into Noriko.

"Rokujou-san!" Noriko dropped the bow and held Miyuki in her arms.

Miyuki looked up into Noriko's eyes.


	8. Ya Gotta Have Heart

**A/N: **I FINALLY caught and sat on my muse to get this chapter to you all in a timely manner. Needless to say, once I let her go, she yelled something obscene in Japanese and swore in English never to return again. In other words, chapter 9 might take awhile to finish.

* * *

**Ya Gotta Have Heart **

As Nagisa sat in Shizuma's dressing room, she found herself having a difficult time controlling her laughter. The memory of what she saw in this very room continually played in the back of her mind. Shizuma changed out of her costume and into her street clothes, but Nagisa was SO preoccupied with keeping a tight rein on her laughter, she didn't notice. She also didn't notice when Shizuma sat down right next to her on the couch. Nagisa FINALLY became quite aware of Shizuma as the older woman was leaning in to kiss her. As Shizuma's lips came within an inch of Nagisa's, Nagisa lost all control of her laughter and laughed right in Shizuma's face! Nagisa was completely mortified. She stared wide-eyed at Shizuma, who looked more confused than anything else. When Nagisa opened her mouth to apologize, nothing more than a squeak came out, causing Nagisa even more embarrassment. She bolted out of Shizuma's dressing room.

The next morning in Miyuki's bedroom, Miyuki awoke to find Noriko propped up on one elbow, staring at her intensely.

"Ohayo Miyuki-san," Noriko smiled, leaned in, and kissed Miyuki on the cheek.

"Noriko-chan, after last night, I think you can drop the honorific. Just PLEASE don't call me 'Miyuki-chan,' it would feel strange, since I'm older than you," Miyuki replied.

"Hai…Miyuki," Noriko said tentatively at the awkwardness of it.

Miyuki leaned her back into Noriko. Memories of Noriko's archery lesson and the passion of last night flooded Miyuki's conscious mind. Miyuki surprised herself last night in Noriko's arms. She had NEVER been that free with any other lovers and she felt herself blush. Noriko wrapped her arm around Miyuki and kissed the side of the older woman's neck. Miyuki moaned. The sound of Miyuki's moan triggered memories of last night in Noriko. She had NEVER cheated on Chihaya, until now. Noriko waited for the feelings of guilt to wash over her, but it didn't happen. Miyuki sensed Noriko's distraction and touched the younger woman's face to bring her back to the present.

"O-h-h…Noriko-chan," Miyuki moaned louder as Noriko's hands expertly moved over Miyuki's breasts.

Back on the set, an altercation was beginning at the front security gate.

"Call Ootori-san's dressing room and tell her Sono is here to see her!" the young blonde man demanded.

"I'm sorry, but I have already tried her dressing room several times and as I already told you, there is no answer," the security guard repeated the same sentence he had been telling the young man for the past ten minutes.

The young blonde man deeply sighed and tried to think of alternate ways to contact Amane. As if a light bulb went on above his head, his demeanor lifted.

"Call Konohana Hikari's dressing room," Sono said as he remembered Amane telling him she was one of her co-stars.

The security guard deeply sighed and dialed Hikari's dressing room.

"Konohana," Hikari answered.

"Konohana-san, this is the front gate security guard. Could you please tell me if Ootori-san is there?" the security guard asked, expecting a negative response.

"Hai, she is," Hikari answered as she looked at Amane lying on the couch.

"May I please speak to her?" the security guard asked.

"Amane, the front gate security guard wishes to speak to you," Hikari said as she handed Amane the telephone.

Amane stood and her brow knitted as she took the telephone from Hikari.

"This is Ootori," Amane said into the telephone.

"Ootori-san, I'm sorry to bother you, but there is a Sono-san to see you here at the front gate," the security guard informed Amane. Amane could feel all the blood drain from her body and she went ice cold.

"Could you bring him directly to my dressing room?" Amane asked.

"I will have someone escort him right away," the security guard said.

"Arigato," Amane gently hung up the telephone.

"Who is here to see you?" Hikari asked, but she already had a pretty good idea.

"Sono," Amane answered distracted as she buttoned up her shirt.

Hikari didn't say anything. She grabbed her script and began to review it, although the words were beginning to blur from the tears welling in her eyes. Amane began to say something to Hikari, but stopped cold when she saw the tears rolling down Hikari's cheeks. Amane knelt beside Hikari, lifted the younger woman's chin up so she was looking into Hikari's big, blue-grey eyes swimming in tears, and kissed her lovingly on the lips.

"I have to go take care of this. I WILL be back," Amane tried to reassure Hikari before she left.

As one of the security guards escorted Sono to Amane's dressing room, Sono could hear several of the whisperings as he passed various cast and crew members.

"Who is that?"

"Is that Konohana's sister?"

"Is that Konohana's brother?"

When they finally reached Amane's dressing room, the security guard knocked on the door. An extremely agitated Amane opened the door and Sono rushed in. Amane thanked the security guard and closed the door. When Amane turned around, she saw Sono sitting on the edge of the couch. She walked over to her dressing table and leaned against the edge of it. She crossed her arms across her chest.

"What are you doing here Sono?" Amane asked clearly annoyed at his presence.

"I wanted to talk to you about us," Sono almost pleaded.

"There _is _NO us anymore," Amane angrily stated.

"Amane, I want you back. I want us to try again," Sono pleaded.

"Sono, it's over. I don't want to be with you," Amane flatly stated.

Sono looked down at his feet and tears began to fall upon his tennis shoes. Amane was just about to say something, when a knock on her dressing room door stopped her. She walked over and opened it. Hikari stood in the open doorway staring incredulously at the young blonde man seated on Amane's couch. When Sono looked up, his eyes widened. The woman in the doorway could have been his twin sister. Hikari opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She turned and ran back to her dressing room.

"Konohana-san?" Sono asked amused.

"Hai," Amane answered as she closed her dressing room door.

"Now it all makes sense. You're a damn dyke," Sono spat triumphantly and stood to face Amane.

Amane didn't say anything. She looked at Sono with pure hatred.

"I suspected you were a dyke and were dating me as a cover," Sono continued. "Konohana-san is HOT! Maybe the three of us…," Amane grabbed him by the front of his tee shirt.

"Calm down, I won't touch her. It's _you_ I want," Sono said.

"You're a liar. You don't want _me_. You want the doors I can open for you," Amane growled through clenched teeth.

"_You_don't have much of a choice," Sono smiled and triumphantly continued, "Either you come back to me or I'll go public with this information about you and Konohana-san."

Amane deeply sighed and weighed her choices. She knew she was stuck between a rock and a hard place. No matter which choice she made, the rest of her life would be a misery.

"You don't have to decide right now. I'll give you three days," Sono said and he leaned in to kiss Amane.

Amane opened her hand to slap him, but her anger bested her better judgment. She closed her open hand into a fist and delivered a nasty right cross, releasing all her pent up anger. It sent him reeling back on to the couch. He wiped his mouth with the backside of his hand and saw the blood smeared on it.

"Such a passionate woman, that's just a small part of why _I love you_," Sono sarcastically said.

Amane called security and informed them her "guest" was ready to leave immediately.

"Three days," Sono smirked as he left with his security escort.

Sono and the security guard jumped when they heard the dressing room door loudly slam shut behind them.

Amane sat in her dressing table chair with her head in her hands. As she contemplated her current situation, a knock on the dressing room door startled her.

"Ootori-san, please report to the set," Sakoi Masayuki's assistant said through the door.

Amane peered out her dressing room door to make sure she would not run into Hikari on her way to the set. Hikari was the last person she wanted to see right now.

Thankfully, Amane's first scene didn't involve any direct interaction between her and Hikari, so shooting went smoothly. Amane almost fell off her horse when she spotted Hikari standing by the tree. Skillfully, Amane recovered and no one even noticed.

Nagisa silently thanked Kami she didn't have any scenes with Shizuma today and if shooting stayed on schedule, Shizuma's scene for this episode would not shoot until tomorrow. This meant Shizuma would not be on the set today. After Nagisa and Tamao finished shooting their scene Nagisa asked Tamao to join her for a leisurely brunch, since their next scenes wouldn't be until the afternoon shoot.

Kaname and Momomi were in Kaname's dressing room running through their lines. Today is their first full day of shooting and they have two love scenes to shoot. Kaname and Momomi lived up to their well-deserved reputations as 'bad girls' off camera, however, on camera they were consummate perfectionists when it came to their craft. This placed them in high demand. They usually accepted roles offered to them as a team, but every so often, they each accepted individual roles.

They promptly reported to the set after being called and were in place ready to shoot by the time Sakoi Masayuki arrived. As called for in the script, Kaname was leaning against one of the roof pillars delivering her lines with Momomi when she deliberately botched her lines, causing Sakoi Masayuki to yell "CUT!" to cast and crew.

"Sakoi-sama, this scene doesn't feel right," Kaname complained and quickly suggested, "I feel the scene would work much better if I were to sit here and watch Ootori-san and Konohana-san below." She reclined dangerously atop a roof pillar.

"Kenjou-san, get down from there!" Sakoi Masayuki screamed.

"Not until you shoot the scene this way," Kaname adamantly stated.

'_Either I give in to Kenjou-san and shoot the scene or we spend the next few hours arguing,'_ Sakoi Masayuki thought. Dreading a long argument, he relented and shot the scene.

Amane was visibly nervous about her upcoming scene with Hikari. Her palms were sweating, making it hard for her to hang on to the reins. She begged Kami for the strength to get through this scene. Kami must have been listening, because the scene wrapped in one take.

Loud arguing could be heard throughout the closed set.

"WHY do I have to do a shower scene?" Amane yelled.

"The script calls for it," Sakoi Masayuki sternly stated.

"It does ABSOLUTELY nothing to move the storyline along!" Amane yelled.

"Ootori-san, can't you just shoot the scene as written?" Sakoi Masayuki pleaded.

"NO!" Amane yelled and stormed off the set.

Sakoi Masayuki deeply sighed as he watched his actor storm out the door.

"Get Ootori-san's stunt double in here to shoot this scene," Sakoi Masayuki barked to his assistant.

After the shower scene wrapped, Amane was called back to the set to shoot the remaining scene with Shion.

Yaya and Tsubomi playfully wrestled with each other as they approached the set from Yaya's dressing room. Tsubomi's sexual frustration showed on her face. Yaya plopped down into her set chair next to Hikari, causing Hikari to start and abruptly look up. The first face she saw was Tsubomi's.

"Tsubomi-chan? Is something wrong? You look upset," Hikari asked.

"No!" Tsubomi snapped.

Hikari looked at Yaya, who just shrugged her shoulders. Hikari could sense something was going on between the two lovers, but neither one was talking.

"Tsubomi-chan, unless you behave yourself around others, I'm not going to release you from your _punishment_," Yaya whispered in Tsubomi's ear.

Tsubomi gritted her teeth and plastered on the nicest smile she could muster in her current mood. Yaya laughed at the sight. She and Hikari sat in their respective set chairs waiting to be called to shoot their scene by the fountain. Yaya finally noticed Hikari's dark mood. She leaned in close to Hikari.

"Hikari-chan, what's wrong?" Yaya asked concerned.

"A-man-e," Hikari barely got out before tears started rolling down her cheeks.

Yaya hopped off her set chair and hugged Hikari. She stroked Hikari's hair and murmured comforting words as Hikari began to cry.

"What happened?" Yaya asked after Hikari stopped crying.

"I don't know. Her ex-boyfriend showed up on the set this morning and after they talked, she has been avoiding me like the plague," Hikari said.

"Ex-BOYfriend?" Yaya and Tsubomi asked incredulous.

"Yes, I asked the exact same thing. Amane got upset that everyone questions this," Hikari let out a sad giggle.

"Hmmm…" Yaya pondered what could be causing Amane's sudden strange behavior and offered, "Perhaps she's having second thoughts about being with a woman?"

Hikari nodded her head in agreement and added, "I think her ex-boyfriend gave her some sort of ultimatum, because I heard him say something about three days as he was escorted away."

Before they could discuss this matter any further, they were called to take their places.

Kaname and Momomi were in Momomi's dressing room this time around. Kaname paced back and forth ranting about script quality and cursing the writers. Momomi watched her lover pace and lustfully admired her panther-like body. Momomi didn't care about the script, because she rarely stuck to it. Finally, Momomi's lust got the better of her.

"Kaname, why do you care so much about script quality or what the writers were or were not thinking? You always get the script changed to suit you anyway," Momomi said trying to hide the lust in her voice.

Kaname stopped pacing, thought about what Momomi said, and after realizing she was right, smiled broadly.

"Now come here…," Momomi called with pure lust in her voice.

Shion sat behind her student council desk. Chikaru sat on the desk facing Shion.

"Shion-chan, we _really_ need to get a new dishwasher instead of a big screen television," Chikaru stated.

"Chikaru-chan, I'm tired of watching all those high definition shows on our low definition television," Shion whined.

"Well, I'm tired of dishpan hands from having to hand wash everything," Chikaru countered and she held out her hands.

Shion took Chikaru's hands in her own and when she felt how rough Chikaru's normally soft supple hands had gotten, her eyes widened with surprise.

"See?" Chikaru said after seeing Shion's reaction.

"Hai," Shion said sadly, adding, "Gomen, I didn't know. We'll go shopping this weekend."

Chikaru smiled and wrapped her arms around Shion's neck. She leaned down and they kissed passionately.

"Hey, don't you two ever get enough at home?" Kaname sarcastically remarked as she and Momomi walked on to the set.

"Just because we're married, doesn't mean we're buried," Shion retorted and returned to making out with Chikaru.

"Okay, okay…enough…you're warping our young minds," Momomi said.

Chikaru and Shion took their time breaking their kiss. Chikaru noticed the hickey on Momomi's neck a little bit below her left ear.

"Kiyashiki-san, you might want to cover up that hickey before shooting starts," Chikaru whispered in Momomi's ear and pointed to the hickey on her way off the set.

Shooting began before Momomi could get to make-up, so she improvised hiding the hickey throughout her scenes.

Tamao hid a Yuri hentai manga inside the French textbook Nagisa was supposed to be studying throughout their scene. As soon as Nagisa opened the book, she let out a squeal and started to laugh.

"Tamao-chan, did you put this in here?" Nagisa giggled.

"Hai," Tamao laughed and rolled on the bed.

"Ara ara, look at this…," Nagisa stared intently at the page as she turned the book sideways, "I've never met a woman who could do_that_!"

"I have," Tamao sheepishly said as she looked over Nagisa's shoulder. Her cheeks were crimson red.

"Introduce me to her," Nagisa joked.

Tamao took Nagisa's hand and led her to the mirror.

"Nagisa-chan, meet Nagisa-chan," Tamao said.

Nagisa turned a deep shade of red and was glad when Sakoi Masayuki called for everyone to take their places. With the exception of a few misplaced giggles on Nagisa's part, the scene wrapped in one take.

As soon as Yaya's brief scene wrapped, she rushed back to her dressing room where she released Tsubomi from her _punishment_.

Kaname and Momomi delivered their lines SO tongue-in-cheek, they came across as dramatic, much to everyone's pleasant surprise. Kaname jumped on top of Momomi and began kissing her.

"CUT!" Sakoi Masayuki yelled to cast and crew.

Kaname and Momomi continued what they were doing.

CUT!" Sakoi Masayuki yelled to Kaname and Momomi.

Kaname and Momomi continued what they were doing.

"CUT! CUT! CUT!" Sakoi Masayuki yelled to Kaname and Momomi.

Kaname and Momomi continued what they were doing. Sakoi Masayuki whispered something to his assistant and the assistant scampered off. A few minutes later, the assistant returned with a fire extinguisher.

"When I say CUT! I mean CUT!" Sakoi Masayuki yelled. He blasted Kaname and Momomi with the fire extinguisher.

After Amane's brief scene wrapped in one take, Sakoi Masayuki announced shooting for the day was done.

The next morning, Hikari awoke with a start as her alarm blasted the morning news. Fumbling around, she finally landed on the off button. She immediately reached out next to her and sadly realized she was all alone. She threw on her robe and shuffled to the kitchen to start breakfast.

"Ohayo Hikari-chan," Amane said from in front of the stove.

Hikari stared and blinked repeatedly as she tried to comprehend the person in front of her.

"A-man-e?" Hikari asked tentatively.

"Hai, were you expecting someone else?" Amane asked amused.

"No, but…I was NOT expecting _you_," Hikari said as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

Amane removed the pan of food from the burner and walked over to Hikari. She cupped Hikari's cheek with one hand and kissed the younger woman firmly.

"Hikari-chan, I told you I would be back," Amane said.

Hikari could no longer hold back the tears and began to cry. Amane took Hikari in her arms. Hikari wrapped her arms around Amane's waist and squeezed tightly.

The blasting sound of the day's morning news ripped Hikari from her dream. She rose and turned off her alarm.

_'It was just a dream,'_ Hikari sadly thought.

She threw on her robe and headed to the kitchen. As she stood alone in her kitchen, waiting for the kettle, she stared out her window and began to cry.

"You said you would be back," Hikari yelled and she felt her heart breaking.

Hikari sat in her set chair waiting for the first scene of the day to start shooting. She stared into space.

"Hey, space cadet!" Kaname sarcastically chided.

Hikari didn't respond. She just blinked repeatedly at Kaname.

"Blondes," Kaname grumbled and rolled her eyes.

"Kaname, leave Konohana-san alone and come back here!" Momomi yelled.

Kaname glared in Momomi's direction, deeply sighed, and left her prey alone.

When Sakoi Masayuki arrived on the set, Kaname and Momomi glared at him. He did his best to ignore them and ordered his assistant to call everyone to take their places. Once everyone was in their places, he sat in his director's chair.

"ACTION!" Sakoi Masayuki yelled to cast and crew through his megaphone.

The first two scenes of the day went smoothly and wrapped quickly. As the crew was setting up for the next scene, which was a large scale outdoor scene, Sakoi Masayuki finally noticed he was getting strange looks from some of his crew. He called his assistant over.

"Why is the crew looking at me strangely?" he asked.

"Ano…ano…" his assistant began, but paused at length, trying to find the right words.

"Just tell me!" Sakoi Masayuki yelled.

"Because you have bright red lipstick all over your mouth," his assistant quickly blurted out in fear.

He grabbed the reflective cover off a piece of equipment and looked at himself. He grabbed his megaphone and saw the bright red lipstick on the mouthpiece. His assistant handed him a wet wipe. He cleaned his face and the megaphone's mouthpiece.

Nagisa and Tamao stood among the extras waiting for the scene to begin shooting. Nagisa nervously scanned the crowd searching for Shizuma, who was also in this scene.

"Nagisa-chan, don't worry. You and Hanazono-san don't have any interaction in this scene," Tamao said, trying to calm Nagisa.

"Aoi-san," Shizuma said from behind Nagisa, as she placed her hand on Nagisa's shoulder.

"HAI!" Nagisa jumped and yelled.

"Please come to my dressing room to talk during the lunch break," Shizuma asked.

"Hai," Nagisa said softly, unable to look Shizuma in the eyes.

The cast was called to take their places. This entire scene took several takes to wrap. It required several different shots and close-ups. The entire scene was being shot all at once and would be edited later. After the scene wrapped, Sakoi Masayuki broke for lunch and Nagisa headed to Shizuma's dressing room.

Nagisa nervously knocked on Shizuma's dressing room door and silently hoped Shizuma wasn't in yet. Shizuma opened the door and Nagisa entered.

"Hanazono-san, I want to apologize…," Nagisa began blurting out as soon as she entered the room.

"Aoi-san, please sit down first," Shizuma said and gestured to a chair.

Nagisa sat down in the chair and began, "Hanazono-san, I am SO sorry for laughing in your face. I didn't mean to…honestly. It was just…being in here…remembering what I saw you and Miyuki doing…well…it all got too much for me," Nagisa blurted out before she lost her courage.

Shizuma didn't say anything for a bit and it made Nagisa even more nervous. When Shizuma finally spoke, Nagisa jumped a bit.

"Aoi-san, I accept your apology. Is there any way I can help you stop remembering what you saw me and Miyuki doing?" Shizuma asked.

"I'm afraid not," Nagisa stated sadly.

"Hmmm…well, I guess I'll have to give you something else to replace that memory with," Shizuma said with amusement in her voice.

"Nani?" Nagisa said shocked.

Shizuma laughed and rolled out a cart with their catered lunch on it.

"I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of ordering us lunch. I thought a change from studio food would be nice," Shizuma smiled when she saw Nagisa's eyes widen.

They enjoyed their wonderful lunch.

After the lunch break, Hikari sat in her set chair waiting for the scene to begin shooting. She dreaded this moment from the day of the 'read through.'

_'Yet ANOTHER scene where I get molested,'_ Hikari thought and deeply sighed.

The scene rolled along and Hikari found herself struggling under Kaname. Hikari tried really hard to make the scene convincing, but she couldn't hide her disdain or her eye-rolling. The scene took several takes to finally wrap.

"Konohana-san, what was wrong with you?" Kaname asked frustrated.

"Kenjou-san, when you have been the victim of as many molestation scenes as I have in my career, you can't help but feel disdain for the whole damn thing. I apologize for wasting your time," Hikari flatly stated and walked off to the next scene location.

With her anger bolstering a false sense of bravado, Hikari was no longer nervous about her upcoming scene with Amane. Amane, on the other hand, was barely hanging on to what was left of her inner resolve that helped her get through the last scene with Hikari. When Hikari grabbed onto her arm, Amane almost all composure, but managed to hold herself together long enough to finish the scene. Both women begged Kami for the strength to get them through their next scene together.

"Daijobu?" Amane asked and placed her hand on Hikari's shoulder.

"H-h-hai," Hikari barely got out as she looked into Amane's eyes.

As soon as Hikari looked into Amane's eyes, her anger and bravado abandoned her. She grabbed Amane around the waist and cried into Amane's chest. Amane froze in place with her arms out to her sides, not wanting to touch Hikari, as if the younger woman was on fire.

"CUT!" Sakoi Masayuki yelled to cast and crew.

"Sakoi-sama…," Amane shot Sakoi Masayuki a pleading look.

"FIFTEEN MINUTES!" Sakoi Masayuki yelled to cast and crew.

Amane finally wrapped her arms around Hikari. They stood there together for quite some time before Hikari released Amane and pushed the older woman away.

"You said you would be back," Hikari accused.

"Hikari-chan…," Amane pleaded.

"You SAID you would be back," Hikari repeated.

"Gomenasai, I could not come back. I was called to the set right after Sono left," Amane partially lied.

"WHY didn't you come back after shooting?" Hikari countered.

"Hikari-chan, it's extremely complicated…," Amane trailed off.

"Tell me. I may be blonde, but I'm NOT stupid," Hikari firmly stated.

"After the day's shooting, okay? I'll explain everything," Amane offered.

"Okay," Hikari said satisfied.

After the break, the scene resumed shooting and wrapped in one take.

Sakoi Masayuki patted the fire extinguisher beside him in anticipation of the next scene. He hoped Kaname and Momomi would give him reason to use it, after the incident with the lipstick earlier today. Unfortunately for Sakoi Masayuki, Kami was done listening for the day. Kaname and Momomi's second love scene was executed to perfection, in accordance to the script.

The final scene for this episode wrapped and Sakoi Masayuki announced shooting for the day was done.

Amane found Hikari after the scene wrapped. Since both of them would not have to on the set until the afternoon shoot, Amane asked Hikari to come over to her place.


	9. When It Rains, It Pours

**A/N: **I came to the realization I'm too old to be chasing any females around, real or ethereal, so I traded in my temperamental muse for a new one. To my eternal delight, my new muse looks and acts a lot like Fujino Shizuru and she has been more than wonderful helping me finish chapter 9.

To apologize for taking this long to get chapter 9 to you all, I left it one LONG chapter, rather than split it up. This is the longest chapter to date.

To my senpai – My former muse told me to tell you muses are NOT piñatas.

* * *

**When It Rains, It Pours**

The dawn found Amane and Hikari lying in Hikari's bed kissing deeply. The sound of Hikari's soft moans, as Amane's hands explored her lover's body, drove Amane crazy with desire. After they talked last night, Amane finally realized she could no longer fight her feelings for the younger woman. The telephone jolted them both out of their kiss.

"Konohana," Hikari answered the telephone, her voice still dusky.

She listened as the person on the other end of the line quickly rattled off their message and hung up.

"Amane, check your messages at home," Hikari cryptically instructed and went into the bathroom.

Amane heard Hikari turn on the shower as she flipped on her mobile telephone to check her messages at home.

Hikari stood dazed under the stream of hot water. She was having a difficult time gathering her jumbled thoughts. Her emotions were also bombarding her, demanding resolution. Hikari was the one who insisted they go to her place to talk, instead of Amane's. In the back of her mind, she knew they would end up spending the night together and the thought of lying in the same bed Amane shared with Sono made Hikari nauseous.

While she was lost in her tornado of thoughts and emotions, Hikari felt two arms snake around her waist. Amane held Hikari tightly and kissed the back of her neck.

"Amane…," Hikari began but Amane cut her off.

"Hikari-chan, I know. Please don't worry about it. I've been called to the set this morning. Apparently, there was a last minute script change and they need me to shoot a few scenes," Amane softly said as she continued to kiss the back of Hikari's neck.

Hikari waited for Amane to continue. When she didn't, Hikari spoke.

"Amane, is that all?" Hikari asked.

"Hai, that was the only message," Amane answered, her curiosity now peaked. She continued, "Hikari-chan is there something you want to tell me?"

"It can wait until after our shower," Hikari answered and leaned into Amane.

Amane sat on the edge of Hikari's bed dressed and in complete shock. She stared up into Hikari's face. The older woman was unable to find her voice and could only stare at her girlfriend who just delivered the shocking news.

"A-ma-ne, are you okay?" Hikari asked as she searched Amane's eyes for some sign of recognition, but Amane's eyes were vacant.

After several agonizing minutes, Amane finally blinked and spoke, startling Hikari.

"How did you find out?" Amane asked.

"That was Nagisa-chan on the telephone," Hikari answered.

"How did Aoi-san know?" Amane asked more confused.

"Hanazono-san was in the club. She called Nagisa-chan last night, because she knows I'm friends with Nagisa-chan," Hikari answered.

"Oh," Amane said, so softly Hikari almost didn't hear it.

"Perhaps you should cancel shooting today?" Hikari tentatively suggested.

"No, working will help," Amane firmly stated and stood.

Amane grabbed her jacket and headed towards Hikari's front door. After taking two steps, she stopped abruptly and spun around. Hikari, who was closely following Amane, was nearly knocked on to her backside. Amane stared into Hikari's caring eyes searching for something, before taking Hikari into her arms and kissing her deeply. Amane broke the kiss and left Hikari gasping.

"Hikari-chan," Amane locked her eyes with Hikari's, "I…I…"

Amane quickly spun around and bolted out Hikari's front door. Hikari stood staring down the hallway at the front door. After several minutes, she finally walked to the front door and locked it. She went into the kitchen and made herself some tea.

* * *

As Noriko drove home from Miyuki's, her level of nervousness increased the closer she got to home. She hated leaving Miyuki, but she knew she had to return home. 

'_I wonder if Chihaya-chan even missed me last night. Knowing her, she probably brought some woman home,'_ Noriko growled to herself.

Noriko pulled into the driveway and parked her car next to Chihaya's. She didn't get out right away. She sat in the car gathering her courage. She had made a major decision about her future before she left Miyuki.

As she slowly opened the front door, she paused and listened before entering. She didn't hear any sex sounds like she did sometimes, so she entered and slowly walked to the bedroom. The bedroom door was closed, so she tentatively opened it. She expected to find the bed in complete disarray, but it was made and looked like no one slept in it last night.

Noriko searched the rest of the house looking for Chihaya, but she was nowhere to be found. Noriko thought it odd that Chihaya's car was in the driveway, but she was not home. She picked up the telephone and began calling their friends.

Several telephone calls later, Noriko finally located Chihaya. Apparently, when Noriko didn't come home by ten o'clock the night before, Chihaya called Tamao to come pick her up and she spent the night at Tamao's house.

Noriko got in her car and headed to Tamao's house.

* * *

On the set, in Kagome's dressing room, Kagome and Chiyo were standing, locked in a passionate embrace and kissing deeply. Chiyo pulled Kagome on to the couch and landed on something soft and lumpy. She broke their kiss, lifted up her hips and reached underneath her. She pulled out a rather large teddy bear. 

"Is this for me?" Chiyo asked.

"Ano…no Chiyo-chan. That's my co-star," Kagome answered amused as she took the teddy bear from Chiyo.

"Your WHAT?" Chiyo asked incredulous.

"My co-star…Ohshibaru. Ohshibaru, this is my girlfriend Chiyo-chan," Kagome made the introductions as Chiyo just stared at her girlfriend, thinking Kagome had lost her mind.

When Kagome saw the look her girlfriend was giving her, she tried to maintain a serious demeanor, but broke down into a fit of laughter when Chiyo shot her a 'You've got to be kidding,' sideways look.

"I'm supposed to treat Ohshibaru like a real person," Kagome managed to say through her giggles as she held the teddy bear at arm's length.

"You two make a wonderful couple," Chiyo said sarcastically.

"You really think so?" Kagome asked teasingly.

"Oh yes, you two are a destined couple," Chiyo rolled her eyes, "I can see the red thread."

Kagome sat Ohshibaru between Chiyo and herself. She pretended to untie the imaginary red thread from Ohshibaru's paw and tied it to Chiyo's little finger. Kagome leaned in and kissed Chiyo chastely on the cheek.

"Chiyo-chan…" Kagome whispered in Chiyo's ear and lightly kissed it.

"K-k-kagome…chan," Chiyo softly moaned. She grabbed Kagome and passionately kissed her.

Once again, the two women were lip-locked. Not even a knock on the dressing room door broke their kiss.

"Byakudan-san, please report to the set," Sakoi Masayuki's assistant said through the door.

Unfortunately, unlike most actors, the weather couldn't read a script and deliver the performance requested. The crew hauled in several massive rain machines and set about getting them connected.

Back in Shizuma's dressing room, Shizuma was madly pacing the floor lost deep in thought.

'_If I hope to have any chance with Aoi-san, I have to find a way to erase that memory,'_ Shizuma smiled as she remembered the sense of victory she felt, after she finally convinced Miyuki to give her idea a try.

After weeks of negotiation, cajoling, and several glasses of alcohol, Shizuma finally got Miyuki in the mood to try what she read about in a lesbian magazine. Shizuma knew she couldn't ask any of her many 'bed bunnies' to try this. It had to be someone Shizuma knew intimately, trusted, and who trusted her in return. Their 'booty call buddy' relationship evolved over several years, after a miserable attempt at being more than friends. After a month of dating, they mutually realized they were fantastic lovers, but terrible partners. Shizuma didn't have the commitment and Miyuki didn't have the patience. A knock on her dressing room door brought Shizuma out of her reverie.

"Hanazono-san, please report to the set," Sakoi Masayuki's assistant said through the door.

While Shizuma shot her scene in the greenhouse, she continued her dressing room reverie. She was so caught up in her thoughts, she almost didn't hear Sakoi Masayuki yell "CUT!" to cast and crew.

Kagome stood under the large tree with Ohshibaru in her arms. She felt silly and seeing Chiyo laughing at her off set didn't help any.

Amane's thoughts and emotions tormented her. She thanked Kami for this brief scene with no dialogue. Her torment reflected on her face as she rode her horse hard.

As Kagome delivered her lines to Ohshibaru, Chiyo laughed harder, which made Kagome angry. She looked around for anything to throw at her laughing girlfriend, but couldn't find anything around her. She finally settled on throwing Ohshibaru at Chiyo. Unfortunately for Chiyo, by the time Ohshibaru hit her in the face, the teddy bear was soaking wet.

"CUT!" Sakoi Masayuki yelled to cast and crew.

Kagome was relieved when Sakoi Masayuki ordered Chiyo to go prepare for her upcoming scene.

Chiyo's and Nagisa's scene in the library wrapped quickly, allowing Chiyo to rush back and watch her girlfriend interact with her stuffed co-star.

When Kagome saw Chiyo had returned to watch her shoot the scene with Nagisa and Ohshibaru, she prayed to Kami that Chiyo would be able to maintain her professional demeanor until the scene wrapped. Once again, Kami was listening, because Chiyo was the consummate professional. Kagome and Ohshibaru approached Chiyo, still seated in Kagome's set chair.

"Byakudan-san," Chiyo acknowledged her girlfriend in a professional voice and added in the same voice, "Ohshibaru-san."

Kagome smiled, grabbed her girlfriend by the hand, and pulled her towards the dressing rooms. Kagome closed and locked her dressing room door behind her. She threw Ohshibaru at Chiyo and tackled them both on to the couch.

As Nagisa and Tamao waited in their respective set chairs to shoot their scene, Tamao noticed something was not quite right with her friend.

"Nagisa-chan, is something wrong?" Tamao leaned close to Nagisa and asked.

"Hai, but not with me," Nagisa sadly answered.

"Who?" Tamao asked.

"Hikari-chan…indirectly," Nagisa answered.

"Indirectly?" Tamao asked confused.

"Hai, Hanazono-san called me late last night from outside a gay nightclub. A young man was beaten to death in the alleyway next to the club. The police think the crime was motivated by the young man's sexual orientation, because of where it happened. According to Hanazono-san, the alleyway is frequently used by the club patrons for sexual encounters," Nagisa said.

"What does all that have to do with Hikari-chan indirectly?" Tamao asked even more confused.

"The young man who was beaten to death was Amane's ex-boyfriend," Nagisa said.

As Tamao sat staring at Nagisa in shock, Sakoi Masayuki's assistant called for everyone to take their places. Tamao managed to recover from her shock well enough to shoot her scene in the dorm room.

As she and Nagisa walked to the location of their next scene, Tamao broke down and began crying. Although she didn't know Sono, she hated when anyone in their community lost their lives senselessly. Nagisa did her best to comfort Tamao as they walked. By the time they reached their destination, Tamao had pulled herself together and the scene wrapped with very few problems.

In Kagome's dressing room, Kagome had Chiyo pinned underneath her with Ohshibaru in between them.

"Kagome-chan, I didn't know you were this kinky," Chiyo teased.

"Nani?" Kagome looked at Chiyo confused.

"Ohshibaru," Chiyo answered and laughed.

"ARA!" Kagome yelled and pulled the teddy bear out from between them. She threw it on to the nearest chair. Ohshibaru landed in a sitting position.

"Kagome-chan, you have a really great throwing arm," Chiyo said seriously.

"I was the best fielder on my softball team. I learned A LOT from those girls," Kagome mischievously smiled and kissed Chiyo.

"I just bet you did," Chiyo teased and kissed Kagome back.

In Remon's dressing room, she and Kizuna were running lines for their upcoming scene. Remon's thoughts were a million miles away. After fifteen minutes, Kizuna realized she had been talking to herself.

"Remon-chan?" Kizuna said as she looked into Remon's distant eyes.

"Remon-chan?" Kizuna repeated a bit louder and checked Remon's eyes. They were still distant.

"REMON-CHAN!" Kizuna yelled and poked Remon's cheek hard.

"ITAI! Why did you do that?" Remon yelled and rubbed her cheek.

"I got tired of running lines by myself," Kizuna said.

"Gomen, I was thinking about something," Remon apologized.

"Something?" Kizuna asked waiting for Remon to elaborate.

"Hai, something," Remon responded, but did not elaborate.

A knock on the dressing room door stopped Kizuna from getting any further explanation out of Remon.

"Natsume-san, please report to the set," Sakoi Masayuki's assistant said through the door and added, "If Hyuuga-san is there, please bring her with you."

"Kizuna, why does everyone assume we're a couple?" Remon asked Kizuna.

"Because we _are_ Remon-chan," Kizuna teased as she slipped her arm into Remon's.

Remon rolled her eyes, removed Kizuna's arm, and deeply sighed. Kizuna just smiled mischievously and skipped out of the dressing room door towards the set. Remon followed behind at a bit slower walking pace, shaking her head. When they arrived on the set, they spotted their scene co-stars, Kagome and Ohshibaru, sitting in their respective set chairs. Kagome was intimately chatting with Chiyo.

"Byakudan-san, Tsukidate-san," Kizuna cheerfully said as she approached the two women, who were clearly lost in each other.

"Hyuuga-san," Kagome said startled out of her Chiyo reverie. "Natsume-san," she continued as Remon followed soon after Kizuna.

"Ohshibaru-san," Kizuna jokingly addressed the teddy bear.

The four women chatted and waited for Sakoi Masayuki to arrive on the set. Sakoi Masayuki arrived on the set and his assistant called for cast and crew to take their places. Remon and Kizuna immediately took their places. Kagome looked at Ohshibaru and deeply sighed. She picked up the teddy bear, kissed her girlfriend on the cheek, and took her place. Chiyo quickly sat in Kagome's set chair to watch her girlfriend. The scene wrapped in one take.

As cast and crew walked to the location of the next scene, the four girls chatted further and got to know each other better.

"So you and Tsukidate-san have been dating since you met at the initial cast meeting for this project?" Kizuna asked Kagome.

"Hai!" Kagome cheerfully answered and tightened her arm around Chiyo's waist. "How long have you and Natsume-san been dating?" Kagome followed up.

An audible choke came from Remon as Kizuna giggled.

"Since elementary school," Kizuna giggled and playfully pushed Remon, who was clearly not amused by her friend's antics.

"WOW, really? That's a long time!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Childhood sweethearts…it's so rare, but very sweet," Chiyo said.

"Yes, I fell in love with Remon as soon as I saw her. It was love at first sight for me," Kizuna dramatically stated as she slipped her arm into Remon's.

Remon shot Kizuna an annoyed look and extricated Kizuna's arm. Kagome and Chiyo looked at each other puzzled by Remon's actions.

"Now _honey_, don't be like _that_," Kizuna teased her friend. "She's just grumpy," she said to Kagome and Chiyo.

"I AM NOT GRUMPY!" Remon yelled and quickened her pace, leaving the rest of the women to wonder as they watched Remon get further and further away.

"Women…," Kizuna deeply sighed.

When the three women arrived on the set, Remon was chatting with Chikaru and Shion. When Chikaru spotted her longtime friend Kizuna, she let out a yell and ran over to her. The two friends hugged.

"Kizuna-chan! It's SO good to see you!" Chikaru happily said.

"Chikaru-chan! It's been way too long!" Kizuna cheerfully replied.

"Hai, hai, but it's been _my_ fault. Shion-chan and I have been SO busy with the new house and all," Chikaru said.

"Don't worry about it. I understand. Life and work gets in the way," Kizuna teased.

Chikaru laughed and the two friends hugged again.

"Kizuna-chan, what are you doing with my girlfriend?" Shion teased.

"Shion-chan!" Kizuna wrapped her arms around Shion's neck and gave her an exaggerated kiss on the lips.

"Kizuna-chan…," Shion lightly scolded and blushed a deep red.

Sakoi Masayuki arrived on the set and his assistant called for the cast and crew to take their places. Shion and Chiyo sat in their girlfriend's respective set chairs to watch. Unbeknownst to Sakoi Masayuki, Kizuna brought out Chikaru's immaturity in full force. Between giggle fits, cutting up, and just plain silliness, the following scenes did not wrap smoothly. After several breaks and takes, the scenes finally wrapped and Sakoi Masayuki was more than happy to break for lunch.

In Shizuma's dressing room, Shizuma smiled as she readied to put into motion her plans to win over Nagisa.

After Nagisa and Shizuma completed shooting their scene, Nagisa lingered, hoping her and Shizuma could talk further. Shizuma had other plans and retired to her dressing room.

Hikari stood in front of Amane's dressing room door contemplating whether or not she should give Amane space or be with her. As Hikari turned to leave, Amane opened her dressing room door.

"Hikari-chan, I had a feeling you were out here," Amane said tenderly.

"I wasn't sure whether you wanted to be left alone right now or not," Hikari said as she looked down at the floor.

"I'm glad you're here," Amane said and motioned for Hikari to enter the dressing room.

Hikari hesitated for a moment before entering. Amane closed and locked the dressing room door behind her. Hikari turned to say something, but was silenced by Amane taking the younger woman into her arms. As they stood there, Amane buried her face in Hikari's hair. She reveled in Hikari's scent. The pressure in Amane's chest increased with each passing second.

"Amane, are you okay?" Hikari asked, her voice muffled by Amane's chest.

"Hai," Amane said distracted.

"Are you sure? You sound a bit off," Hikari said as she wrapped her arms around Amane's waist.

Amane softly moaned as she tightened her arms around Hikari. Hikari sighed, content in Amane's arms. Amane kissed the top of Hikari's head, which caused Hikari to look up into Amane's eyes. As Amane looked down into Hikari's eyes, the pressure in her chest finally broke free. Amane leaned down and kissed Hikari deeply, hoping to convey all of the emotions she felt for the younger woman.

"Amane…," Hikari softly said as she broke their kiss.

"Hikari-chan…," Amane began, but was cut off by a knock on her dressing room door.

"Ootori-san, please report to the set," Sakoi Masayuki's assistant said through the door.

Amane looked at Hikari, gave her a loving kiss, and left for the set.

Throughout her entire scene in the stable, Amane's thoughts were of Hikari.

As Hikari approached the set, she saw Yaya already seated in her set chair reading her script, but Tsubomi was not with her. Hikari thought this was odd, since Tsubomi seemed to be joined at Yaya's hip.

"Yaya-chan, where's Okuwaka-san?" Hikari asked as she hopped up in her set chair.

"In her dressing room…I assume," Yaya answered rather flatly without looking up.

"Yaya-chan, is something wrong between you and Okuwaka-san?" Hikari asked concerned.

"We had an argument, that's all," Yaya replied curtly, trying to stop Hikari from pressing the matter further.

"Yaya-chan, are you okay?" Hikari asked tentatively.

"I'm fine!" Yaya snapped.

"Oh…okay," Hikari softly replied.

After a minute, Yaya realized what she had just done. She looked at Hikari who was pretending to be engrossed in her script.

"Hikari-chan, gomenasai," Yaya apologized sweetly.

"Yaya-chan, I'm your friend and if you ever need to talk…," Hikari offered.

"Hikari-chan, do you think I'm too young to settle down?" Yaya asked.

"I don't know. Do_ you_ think you're too young?" Hikari retorted.

"I'm not sure. I like Tsubomi-chan A LOT, but she's only seventeen and I'm only eighteen," Yaya answered.

"That's pretty young, but I have coupled friends who have been together since junior high school," Hikari said.

"Tsubomi-chan wants a commitment from me, but I don't think I'm ready for that step yet," Yaya said.

"Well, then tell her you're not ready yet," Hikari offered.

"I did and that's what caused our argument," Yaya said sadly.

"Yaya-chan, you can't let anyone rush you or guilt you into a commitment you're not ready for. It will only result in hard feelings on your part," Hikari said.

Yaya hopped out of her set chair, stood in front of Hikari and roughly took the blonde woman into her arms. Yaya hugged Hikari tightly.

'_Why do all the women in my life think I'm a stuffed toy?'_ Hikari wondered as Yaya squeezed her tightly.

"Yaya…chan…can't…breathe," Hikari managed to say with her head buried deeply in Yaya's ample cleavage.

"Gomen Hikari-chan," Yaya profusely apologized as she loosened her hold on Hikari.

Hikari gasped for air and the color returned to her face. Yaya began giggling as she watched Hikari. Hikari looked at Yaya and in a split second, Hikari lost her precarious hold on her repressed lust for Yaya. Their eyes locked and Hikari leaned in closer to Yaya's face. Yaya's eyes widened as Hikari closed the gap between them and kissed Yaya firmly on the lips. Hikari's eyes were closed. Yaya's eyes widened even more as she felt Hikari's tongue brushing against her tightly closed lips. As Hikari's eager tongue pleaded for entrance, Yaya involuntarily parted her lips. Hikari deepened their kiss and moaned her pleasure. Yaya's pleasure bested her better judgment as she returned Hikari's kiss. Hikari wrapped her arm around Yaya's waist and pulled her as close as the set chair would allow.

"YAYA-CHAN!" Tsubomi yelled.

Yaya violently pushed Hikari away from her and spun around just in time to see Tsubomi running towards the dressing rooms. Yaya was torn between running after her girlfriend and confronting Hikari. She looked back and forth from Tsubomi's retreating figure to Hikari.

"Well Yaya-chan?" Hikari asked, almost pleadingly.

Yaya momentarily stared at Hikari before she shook her head and ran off towards the dressing rooms. Hikari hopped back in her set chair and watched Yaya's retreating figure, as a single tear rolled down Hikari's cheek.

Yaya turned Tsubomi's dressing room door knob, expecting it to be locked, but was surprised to find it wasn't. She cautiously opened the door and peered inside the dark room.

"Tsubomi-chan?" Yaya softly called out.

There was no answer, so Yaya called out again. Once again, she received no answer and decided to leave. As she was closing the dressing room door, she heard a soft sob.

"Tsubomi-chan?" Yaya softly said as she entered the dressing room and closed the door behind her.

After her eyes adjusted to the darkness, Yaya could make out a small figure curled up in the corner of the couch with her face buried in her knees. Yaya sat down next to Tsubomi.

"Tsubomi-chan, I…," Yaya began and touched Tsubomi's shoulder.

"Yaya-chan…why?" Tsubomi said through her sobs.

"Tsubomi-chan, it wasn't my fault," was all Yaya could think of to say.

"Nani?" Tsubomi looked up at Yaya.

"Hikari-chan kissed ME. I DIDN'T kiss her," Yaya blurted out in her defense, knowing it was a lame explanation, but it was the truth.

"SHE kissed YOU?" Tsubomi asked incredulous.

"Hai, Tsubomi-chan. SHE kissed ME. WHY would I kiss HER? I'm YOUR girlfriend," Yaya said.

Tsubomi was silent for quite some time and Yaya was beginning to worry. Yaya reflected on their argument earlier today and smirked at the irony of the situation. Amazingly, Yaya was able to resolve the situation with Tsubomi fairly quickly and without having to make the commitment she wasn't ready for yet. Tsubomi chose to remain in her dressing room.

As Yaya headed back to the set, she thought about how she would handle this new situation with Hikari. Yaya was lost deep in thought when Sakoi Masayuki's assistant intercepted her.

"Nanto-san! Where have you been? We've been looking all over for you. You're late for your scene!" Sakoi Masayuki's assistant fumed.

"Gomenasai, I was taking care of some personal business," Yaya apologized.

Upon her arrival, Yaya spotted Hikari seated in her set chair chatting with Amane and headed for them.

"Ootori-san. Hikari-chan," Yaya politely said, trying to keep her temper under control.

"Yaya-chan," Hikari chimed.

"Nanto-san," Amane said.

Since Amane was present, Yaya decided to wait to talk to Hikari. Yaya was extremely uncomfortable throughout the shoot, but Hikari didn't appear bothered at all. Yaya and Hikari were soaked to the bone by the time their scenes wrapped. Yaya headed directly to her dressing room and hoped Tsubomi would be there. Amane wrapped a towel around Hikari and they headed to Hikari's dressing room.

Yaya opened her dressing room door and Tsubomi flew into Yaya's very wet arms.

"You're soaked!" Tsubomi said.

"Really?" Yaya sarcastically answered.

"You need to get out of those wet clothes," Tsubomi rattled as she began stripping Yaya.

"Tsubomi-chan, if you want me this badly, you just have to ask," Yaya teased.

"YAYA-CHAN!" Tsubomi squeaked and her cheeks turned a deep red.

Yaya laughed and lovingly kissed Tsubomi.

"How was Konohana-san?" Tsubomi growled after she broke their kiss.

"Hikari-chan acted like nothing happened," Yaya said as she stripped off her wet clothes.

"Really?" Tsubomi asked incredulous as she hung up Yaya's wet clothes.

"Hai, it was weird," Yaya said as she slipped on a dry thong.

Tsubomi turned around and saw her girlfriend in nothing but a black thong. The look on Tsubomi's face broadcasted everything she was feeling at that moment. When Yaya saw the look on Tsubomi's face, she smiled broadly and sauntered up to Tsubomi.

"Tsubomi-chan, I bet I know what you're thinking," Yaya teasingly whispered in Tsubomi's ear, as she lightly brushed her lips against it.

A loud growling moan broke free from Tsubomi as she tackled Yaya on to the couch.

Yaya walked on to the set with her arm wrapped around Tsubomi's shoulders. She whispered into Tsubomi's ear and they giggled together.

"Tsubomi-chan, please control your temper. Just look at me when you feel yourself losing control," Yaya softly said as they took their places.

Tsubomi found it extremely difficult to control her temper as she delivered her lines with Hikari. She wanted to slap Hikari so bad she could taste it. Yaya felt for her young girlfriend and knew how difficult shooting this scene was, since Tsubomi's eyes rarely left Yaya's. The last bit of physical comedy helped Tsubomi alleviate her pent up frustration.

As Chikaru and Kizuna waited to shoot their next scenes, they thumb wrestled. Shion sat and watched the two, shaking her head, amazed at the level of immaturity Kizuna brought out in Chikaru. She finally had enough when the two started tickling each other.

"Natsume-san," Shion said, startling Remon out of her thoughts.

"Toumori-san," Remon answered.

"So, when are you and Kizuna-chan going to make it official?" Shion teased.

A dark angry look crossed Remon's face and startled Shion.

"Gomen Natsume-san, I didn't mean to offend you," Shion said quickly.

"Gomen Toumori-san, it's not you," Remon apologized.

"Natsume-san, what's wrong?" Shion asked.

"It's Kizuna-chan…and me," Remon said sadly.

"Trouble in paradise?" Shion teased and quickly realized her mistake when Remon glared at her with the same dark angry look from earlier. "Gomenasai," she quickly apologized.

"I've been in love with Kizuna-chan for awhile now, but I haven't had the nerve to tell her," Remon admitted.

"Just tell her. She feels the same way about you," Shion said and smiled.

"Kizuna-chan tells me she loves me all the time, but she's always teasing, so I don't know if she truly feels that way about me," Remon said.

"Trust me, she _does_ feel the same way about you," Shion reassured Remon and placed her hand on the younger woman's shoulder for emphasis.

"Hey, what's going on here? Shion-chan, are you trying to steal my Remon-chan?" Kizuna teased.

"See, I told you," Remon said to Shion.

Shion removed her hand from Remon's shoulder and smiled.

"Tell her," Shion said and left to join Chikaru, who was seated in her set chair reading her script.

"Tell me what?" Kizuna asked.

"Later," Remon smiled and patted Kizuna on the hand.

"Did you wear Kizuna-chan out?" Shion teased.

"More like she wore _me_ out," Chikaru said exasperated.

"To be _that_ young again," Shion said.

"Shion-chan, we are NOT old," Chikaru playfully reprimanded.

"Yes, but married life ages you well beyond your years," Shion teased.

"Are you telling me you don't wish to be married to me anymore?" Chikaru said mockingly indignant.

"Ah…ah…ah…no…no…." Shion sputtered.

"Shion-chan, I'm only teasing," Chikaru laughed.

"Chikaru-chan, that's not nice," Shion huffed.

Sakoi Masayuki's assistant called for the cast to take their places. Chikaru, Remon, and Kizuna looked around for Kagome.

"Where are Byakudan-san and Tsukidate-san?" Sakoi Masayuki yelled.

Sakoi Masayuki's assistant was just about to head to their dressing rooms when Chiyo and Kagome, with Ohshibaru in hand, ran on to the set. This time, their scenes shot smoothly, now that Chikaru and Kizuna had settled down.

Nagisa, Tamao, Hikari, and Yaya sat in their places waiting for shooting to begin. Yaya glared at Hikari. Nagisa and Tamao noticed all the snide remarks Yaya directed at Hikari. Nagisa finally had enough and was about to ask them what was going on when shooting began. After their scene wrapped, Yaya immediately returned to her dressing room.

"Hikari-chan, is there something wrong between you and Yaya-chan?" Nagisa asked.

Before Hikari could answer Nagisa, Amane showed up to escort Hikari back to her dressing room.

"Did Hikari-chan explain what was going on?" Tamao asked Nagisa.

"No. She didn't have a chance. Ootori-san showed up," Nagisa answered.

In Kizuna's dressing room, Kizuna was seated on the couch reading her latest manga, while Remon paced and muttered to herself. After about fifteen minutes, Remon's pacing finally got to Kizuna.

"Remon-chan, will you PLEASE stop pacing!" Kizuna said sternly without looking up from her manga.

Remon either didn't hear Kizuna or ignored her, because she continued pacing and muttering to herself. Kizuna looked up from her manga and watched Remon pace for about a minute, waiting for Remon to stop.

"REMON-CHAN!" Kizuna yelled.

"Huh?" Remon sputtered and stopped.

"Remon-chan, what's wrong? You've been pacing and muttering to yourself since we got here," Kizuna said in a now loving tone.

"I've been thinking," Remon said.

Kizuna waited for Remon to elaborate, but when she didn't, Kizuna pressed Remon for more information.

"Thinking about what?" Kizuna asked.

Remon stood starting at Kizuna. Kizuna watched as Remon's emotions crisscrossed her face.

"Remon-chan, what did Shion-chan want you to tell me?" Kizuna asked.

Remon could feel all the blood drain from her face. The look of shock on Kizuna's face confirmed it. Remon's knees buckled and she started downward. Kizuna caught her friend before Remon hit the floor.

"Remon-chan, what's wrong?" Kizuna asked panicked as she cradled Remon's head in her lap.

Before Remon had a chance to respond, a knock on Kizuna's dressing room door interrupted them.

"Hyuuga-san, please report to the set," Sakoi Masayuki's assistant said through the door and added, "If Natsume-san is there, please bring her with you."

Remon jumped to her feet and bolted out Kizuna's dressing room door, nearly knocking Sakoi Masayuki's assistant over.

Chikaru, Remon, Kizuna, Kagome, and Ohshibaru took their places. Chiyo happily made herself comfortable in Kagome's set chair. Shion, who was already seated in Chikaru's set chair, smiled at Chiyo.

The scene wrapped smoothly in one take. Chiyo bounded out of Kagome's set chair and wrapped her arms around Kagome as she approached with Ohshibaru in hand. Shion smiled as she watched the two young lovers. Chikaru slipped her arm around her partner's waist.

"Kawaii ne?" Chikaru whispered in Shion's ear, in response to Shion's reaction to the two cute young lovers.

"Hai," Shion smiled at her partner and tenderly kissed Chikaru on the cheek.

Shion and Chikaru walked back to Chikaru's dressing room holding hands. Chiyo kissed Kagome on the cheek as she released her captive girlfriend.

"Gotta go, it's my turn now," Chiyo said as she ran towards the location of her scene.

Kagome smiled and watched her girlfriend leave.

"Shall we go watch Chiyo-chan, Ohshibaru?" Kagome asked her stuffed co-star.

Kagome sat in Chiyo's set chair and practically glowed with love as she watched Chiyo deliver her lines with her co-stars. Chiyo wrapped herself around Kagome as they walked to the location of Kagome's scene. Kagome had her left arm wrapped around Chiyo and held Ohshibaru's paw in her right hand.

"Oh my, it's today's modern 'bian couple, complete with _child_," Yaya giggled to Tsubomi as the happy couple passed by them.

"Yaya-chan, please behave yourself," Tsubomi scolded.

"That's not what you said earlier," Yaya teasingly growled in Tsubomi's ear.

On the Secret Club set, Chikaru, Remon, Kizuna, Kagome, and Ohshibaru were taxing Sakoi Masayuki's ever-dwindling patience. Chikaru and Kizuna resumed their utter silliness, which resulted in several takes of the very brief scene. Sakoi Masayuki snuck back to his trailer for some liquid bracing after the scene finally wrapped.

Yaya and Tsubomi sat in their respective set chairs, glaring at Hikari, seated in her set chair with Amane standing next to her. They were all waiting for Sakoi Masayuki to arrive.

"Hikari-chan, why are Nanto-san and Okuwaka-san glaring at you?" Amane asked Hikari.

"Yaya-chan is upset with me for some reason. Okuwaka-san is just following her girlfriend's lead," Hikari offered without looking up from her script.

"NANI? Upset with you for SOME reason?" Yaya growled and leaped from her set chair. "Did you forget…?"

"YAYA-CHAN!" Hikari yelled, cutting Yaya short. Hikari hopped out of her set chair.

The two women stood glaring at each other with a safe distance separating them. Yaya made the first move to close that distance, but Tsubomi grabbed hold of her girlfriend.

"DON'T YOU YAYA-CHAN ME, YOU PSYCHO BITCH!" Yaya screamed as Tsubomi did her best to hold Yaya back.

"If ANYONE is the psycho bitch around here, it's YOU," Hikari yelled as she started to move towards Yaya, but Amane quickly grabbed hold of her girlfriend.

Sakoi Masayuki's arrival on the set did nothing to stop the argument between the two extremely angry women.

"STOP THIS NOW! Konohana-san! Nanto-san! Both of you go to your dressing rooms and do NOT return until you can behave like professionals!" Sakoi Masayuki ordered.

Unfortunately, neither woman was able to return to the set, so Sakoi Masayuki shot the scenes he could and announced shooting for the day was done.


	10. The Mysteries of Women

**A/N: **Thanks to my new muse, here is chapter 10 in a timely manner. Please keep those reviews coming…they make me and my new muse happy.

* * *

**The Mysteries of Women**

The bright morning sun woke an exhausted and still angry Yaya. She didn't sleep well, despite Tsubomi's nearly all-night best efforts. Yaya lovingly looked down at her sleeping girlfriend and smiled, remembering Tsubomi's amazing stamina. Over the course of their relationship, Tsubomi proved herself to be an amazing lover and willing pupil. Yaya reached down and brushed stray pink hairs from Tsubomi's angelic face. As Yaya looked at Tsubomi, the younger woman stirred and opened her eyes.

"Mmm, ohayo Yaya-chan," Tsubomi smiled and stretched.

"Ohayo Tsubomi-chan," Yaya replied.

"Are you feeling better this morning?" Tsubomi asked as she reached up for Yaya.

"A little," Yaya answered and snuggled next to Tsubomi.

"Maybe you need more healing?" Tsubomi asked mischievously as she kissed Yaya's neck.

Tsubomi discovered soon into her relationship with Yaya that her older girlfriend used sex, the same way most women used a day spa. It relaxed and renewed Yaya. After an extremely relaxing morning and hot shower, Yaya notified Sakoi Masayuki's assistant she would be there to shoot yesterday's remaining scenes.

* * *

Hikari sat staring out her kitchen window, nursing a cup of tea. She thought about her fight with Yaya. She didn't expect Yaya to react so vehemently over her comment to Amane.

'_How did everything escalate into such chaos? I didn't mean to insult Yaya, I just wanted to stop her from telling Amane what happened between us,'_ Hikari thought and put her head in her hands.

"Hikari-chan," Amane said as she snaked her arms around Hikari's waist.

Amane leaned into Hikari and buried her face in the back of Hikari's neck. As the older woman nuzzled and kissed the back of Hikari's neck, the younger woman moaned with pleasure. After Amane and Hikari finished their shower, Hikari returned the telephone call from Sakoi Masayuki's assistant. She confirmed she would be there to shoot yesterday's remaining scenes.

* * *

Sakoi Masayuki opened one eye to the new morning. He groaned loudly as he made his way to the trailer's kitchenette. He put the kettle on for tea and thought about today's shooting schedule. After realizing just how stressful a day he had ahead of him, he pulled off the kettle, took out his bottle of aged whiskey and poured himself a drink.

Amane and Tsubomi sat in their girlfriend's respective set chairs, ready to spring into action, should there be any further fighting. Hikari and Yaya managed to shoot yesterday's remaining scenes without incident or yelling, although you could have cut the tension with a knife. Immediately after the scenes wrapped, both women quickly retreated to their dressing rooms.

In Tamao's dressing room, Nagisa and Tamao laughed and gossiped over a light breakfast as they waited to be called to the set.

"Well, I heard from one of the crew that Hikari kissed Yaya," Tamao gossiped.

"Really? Is that what caused their fight yesterday?" Nagisa asked.

"No, the fight broke out because Yaya was about to confront Hikari about the kiss in front of Amane," Tamao said.

"NO!" Nagisa said shocked.

"Yes!" Tamao smiled.

"I wonder how they will behave during our scene with them?" Nagisa asked.

"I have no idea, but it's going to an interesting day," Tamao giggled.

The two women were laughing when a knock on the dressing room door startled them both.

"Suzumi-san, please report to the set," Sakoi Masayuki's assistant said through the door.

Nagisa and Tamao briefly acknowledged their seated co-stars as they walked on to the set. Both women didn't want to appear overly concerned about their co-stars, so they quickly sat in their set chairs and resumed chatting.

"Nagisa-chan, Tamao-chan, how are you two this morning," Yaya asked.

"F…f…fine," Nagisa sputtered.

"Oh, I see you heard about what happened yesterday," Yaya said.

"Yes Yaya-chan, we have," Tamao answered.

"Well, Konohana-san and I have come to an understanding, so there will no further incidents," Yaya explained.

"Oh good," Nagisa breathed a sigh of relief.

Yaya and Hikari were consummate professionals shooting all their scenes, although you could still cut the tension with a knife. Immediately after their scenes wrapped, both women once again quickly retreated to their dressing rooms.

Nagisa and Tamao were seated in their set chairs discussing the level of tension between their two co-stars when they were interrupted.

"Nagisa-chan! Tamao-chan!" Chihaya cheerfully exclaimed as she approached both women.

"Chihaya-chan!" Nagisa and Tamao cheerfully replied in unison.

"Where's Mizushima-san," Nagisa asked, looking around nervously.

Chihaya's face fell and she pointed to where Noriko stood with Miyuki. Nagisa shot a confused look at Tamao.

"I'll fill you in later," Tamao softly said to Nagisa as she hopped out of her set chair and went to comfort Chihaya.

Sakoi Masayuki's assistant called for everyone to take their places. Nagisa's heart went out to Chihaya as she watched her co-star bravely maintain her fragile composure throughout the scene with Noriko. Chihaya was in immense pain and she could barely look at Noriko, so she focused on Nagisa. As soon as the scene wrapped, Noriko quickly left the set. Tamao's heart was aching along with her childhood friend as she watched Chihaya sadly stare at Noriko's retreating figure.

"Chihaya-chan, sit in my set chair and wait for me to finish, okay?" Tamao smiled at her friend.

Nagisa and Tamao were seated in the Cafeteria set waiting for their scene to start shooting.

"Nagisa-chan, remember the last time we shot on this set?" Tamao giggled.

"Tamao-chan," Nagisa lightly scolded and giggled.

"What's going on with Chihaya-chan?" Nagisa asked.

"Noriko-chan broke up with her a few days ago," Tamao said sadly.

"Why?" Nagisa quickly said and after a bit added, "Besides the obvious."

"Well, of course the obvious, Noriko-chan finally had enough of Chihaya-chan's other women AND Noriko-chan moved in with Rokujou-san," Tamao answered.

"NANI? Rokujou-san?" Nagisa exclaimed loud enough to cause stares in her direction.

"Hai, Rokujou-san," Tamao said.

The two women's gossip session was cut short by Sakoi Masayuki's assistant. The scene wrapped smoothly, with a few giggles from Nagisa and Tamao as they kept remembering the last time they shot on that set.

Yaya's and Hikari's scene in the swimming pool did not wrap smoothly at all. Yaya nearly drowned Hikari after refusing to let the blonde up for air. They both almost broke bones in each other's hands while trying to out crush the other as they held hands in the pool. After several takes, one break to calm a hysterical Hikari down, and numerous warnings to both women, the brief scene in the pool finally wrapped. Both women were still fuming as they shot their scene in the shower with Nagisa and Tamao. Nagisa and Tamao could only watch helplessly as Yaya and Hikari verbally sparred throughout the scene.

"CUT!" Sakoi Masayuki yelled to cast and crew after Hikari delivered the wrong line.

"Typical dumb blonde," Yaya fumed.

"I'd rather be a dumb blonde than a brunette whore," Hikari spat back.

"Whore? Who you calling a whore, you bitch!" Yaya screamed and took a swipe at Hikari.

"Slut!" Hikari yelled as she dodged Yaya's hand.

"YAYA-CHAN! KONOHANA-SAN! STOP IT!" Tamao yelled.

"Stay out of this Tamao-chan," Yaya warned.

Tamao stepped away from the two fighting women. She and Nagisa watched the verbal fight escalate.

"YOU'RE the slut, NOT me!" Yaya yelled at Hikari and continued, "YOU'RE the one who kissed ME!"

"And YOU'RE the one who kissed me BACK!" Hikari yelled.

"I did NOT!" Yaya growled, knowing Hikari was partially correct.

"You DID!" Hikari accused.

Nagisa's and Tamao's eyes widened in shock as they finally noticed Amane and Tsubomi standing nearby watching their girlfriends fight.

Hikari and Yaya stopped arguing after realizing the set suddenly grew deathly silent. They looked around and their eyes widened in shock when they saw Amane and Tsubomi standing off set. Both women were staring at their respective girlfriends in shock. Tsubomi was the first to physically react. She ran off towards the dressing rooms. Amane gave Hikari a hard look, turned, and walked towards the dressing rooms with her head down.

"SHIT!" Yaya cursed. She quickly wrapped a towel around herself and ran towards the dressing rooms.

After a bit, Hikari wrapped a towel around her and walked towards the dressing rooms.

Nagisa and Tamao breathed a collective sigh of relief. They sat in their set chairs and waited for their co-stars to return. Rather than hold up shooting, Sakoi Masayuki decided to break for lunch.

During lunch, Nagisa decided to look for Shizuma, but Shizuma had not arrived for the afternoon shoot yet. Nagisa found Tamao and they enjoyed lunch down by the lake, since it was difficult to enjoy lunch in any dressing room with all the crying, screaming, and yelling going on in certain dressing rooms.

After lunch, a red-eyed Yaya returned to the set to shoot the remainder of the shower scene. She was uncharacteristically subdued. Hikari was also quiet, but she didn't have any telltale signs of crying. The scene wrapped smoothly, including Yaya's nude scene, which her three co-stars seemed to enjoy more than they should have.

Nagisa and Tamao sat on the bed in their dorm room set discussing something rather animatedly.

"Now I see why Konohana-san lusts after Yaya-chan," Tamao said.

"Tamao-chan, you're bad," Nagisa teased.

"Oh, and like you were immune," Tamao teased back.

"Me? Not with THAT body right in front of my face," Nagisa laughed and playfully leaned into Tamao.

The two women laughed loudly and started tickling each other. Sakoi Masayuki watched his two stars and smiled to himself.

'_If those two can work things out like this, there's hope for Konohana-san and Nanto-san,_' Sakoi Masayuki thought.

The scene ran smoothly until Nagisa and Tamao were under the covers in Tamao's bed. Nagisa started tickling Tamao again and it soon turned into a full scale tickle fight. A break was called so the two women could stop laughing. After the scene wrapped, the two women resumed their tickle fight.

Nagisa and Tamao were still giggling when they arrived at the location of their next scene with Miyuki. Both women froze in their tracks as they came upon the drama playing out in front of them.

"You home-wrecking BITCH!" Chihaya yelled through sobs as she slapped Miyuki across the face and ran off.

Miyuki stood rubbing her cheek.

"Miyuki, it looks like you and I now have something in common," Shizuma gleefully said from where she was seated.

Miyuki spun around and glared at her friend, clearly not finding any humor in the situation.

"What the hell are you talking about Shizuma?" Miyuki narrowed her eyes and said through clenched teeth.

"We've both been on the receiving end of a woman's slap," Shizuma smiled and added, "Me more than you, of course."

Miyuki was about to respond, but stopped when she noticed Nagisa and Tamao standing off set staring at her.

"Aoi-san, Suzumi-san," Miyuki acknowledged the two women.

"Rokujou-san," both women said in unison.

"Aoi-san," Shizuma said as she stood to greet Nagisa.

"Shizuma," Miyuki growled her warning at Shizuma.

Shizuma just shrugged, smiled, and continued towards Nagisa. Shizuma wrapped her arm around Nagisa's shoulders and leaned down close to the younger woman's ear to say something, when a frantic Noriko interrupted.

"Miyuki! Are you alright? I just heard what happened!" Noriko asked as she wrapped her arms around a stunned Miyuki.

Nagisa and Tamao stood staring with eyes wide in shock at the two women. Shizuma smirked at Miyuki. Upon catching Shizuma's smirk, Miyuki extricated herself from Noriko's arms.

"I'm fine Noriko-chan," Miyuki said in her best serious voice.

"Good. I was worried when I heard," Noriko said bathing Miyuki in a loving gaze, oblivious to everyone else on the set.

"Noriko-chan!" Tamao said, clearly not amused.

"Tamao-chan," Noriko said surprised to see her friend.

"Please explain yourself," Tamao sternly said as she led Noriko off set roughly by the arm.

"Hey…," Miyuki started to say as she unsuccessfully grabbed for Noriko before Tamao pulled the younger woman away with her.

Shizuma smirked at Miyuki and resumed her business with Nagisa.

"As I was saying, Aoi-san," Shizuma said as she gently led Nagisa off set.

Miyuki found she was all alone on the set and deeply sighed.

Sakoi Masayuki's assistant called for the cast to take their places. The scene wrapped in one take. After the scene wrapped, Miyuki went in search of Noriko.

The scene between Nagisa and Shizuma in the greenhouse also wrapped in one take. After the scene wrapped, Shizuma asked Nagisa to join her for dinner after the day's shooting. Nagisa happily accepted, since she had wanted to speak to Shizuma for awhile.

Chikaru and Shion were chatting intimately on the set when Nagisa and Tamao approached them.

"We heard there was an altercation between Rokujou-san and Chihaya-chan," Chikaru said to both women.

"Hai," Nagisa said and added, "In case you didn't hear yet, Mizushima-san left Chihaya-chan a few days ago and moved in with Rokujou-san."

The shocked looks on Chikaru's and Shion's faces confirmed to Nagisa this was the first both women were hearing the news.

'_That's odd. I wonder why Chihaya-chan didn't tell Chikaru-san and Toumori-san about what happened with Mizushima-san, since they are all longtime friends,'_ Nagisa wondered.

Chikaru looked at Tamao, who smiled weakly. Chikaru hung her head as tears began to fall to the floor. Shion quickly wrapped her arms around her most important partner and whispered comforting words to her.

By the time Sakoi Masayuki's assistant called for the cast to take their places, Chikaru had pulled herself together enough to perform. The scene wrapped smoothly.

Nagisa and Tamao were back on their dorm room set engaged in yet another tickle fight on one of the beds.

"You two look like you're having a lot of fun," Shizuma said.

The two women froze in mid-tickle, surprised to see Shizuma.

"Oh, we are," Nagisa said as she resumed tickling Tamao.

"Na-gi-sa…stop…please," Tamao begged.

"Did you want something Hanazono-san?" Nagisa asked after she let Tamao up.

"Hai, I forgot to tell you to dress business casual for dinner tonight," Shizuma said and left.

"Ooo…business casual," Tamao said and teased, "That means she's taking you somewhere nice."

"Tamao-chan…," Nagisa threatened.

Their scene wrapped in one take, because both women were exhausted from their previous tickle fight.

From off set, Shizuma and Miyuki watched the two young girls chosen to portray their characters as children, deliver their lines.

"Kawaii ne?" Shizuma said and smiled.

"Hai," Miyuki replied.

"Excellent choices, don't you think? They really look like us at that age," Shizuma giggled.

"Hai, it's like seeing us back then," Miyuki laughed.

Shizuma's and Miyuki's classroom scene wrapped quickly. Shizuma and Miyuki walked back to the dressing rooms together.

"How did things with Mizushima-san go?" Shizuma asked.

"Fine, she's fine," Miyuki replied.

"I'm surprised," Shizuma started and paused to consider her words before continuing, "You've taken such a young lover."

"Taken such a young lover?" Miyuki repeated incredulous at Shizuma's comment.

"Hai, she's pretty young…for you," Shizuma said.

"True, I've never dated someone that young before, but considering how bad my track record is with women my own age and older, maybe…," Miyuki said.

"Miyuki, don't get me wrong. I love younger women, but you're not me," Shizuma said with genuine concern in her tone.

"Thank you Shizuma. I understand your concern, but Noriko is not like most other younger women," Miyuki said, as a deep crimson blush washed across her cheeks when she remembered how easily Noriko brought out her dormant passion.

Never one to miss a thing, Shizuma smirked when she saw Miyuki blush such a deep shade of red.

"If you say so and you're happy, that's all that matters to me," Shizuma smiled and added, "So? How good IS she?"

"SHIZUMA!" Miyuki yelled and quickly distanced herself from Shizuma.

Shizuma laughed as she watched Miyuki's retreating figure.

Nagisa's scene with Tamao at the pool wrapped in one take, much to Sakoi Masayuki's delight. No sooner than he yelled "CUT!" to cast and crew, Nagisa bolted back to her dressing room to get ready for her dinner with Shizuma.


	11. Loves Lessons Learned

**A/N: **Just a warning to my readers - My muse has been in quite a mood lately, so this chapter is a bit risqué.

* * *

**Loves Lessons Learned**

In Tamao's dressing room, Chihaya sat curled up on the couch waiting for Tamao to finish packing up for the day.

"Chihaya-chan, I think you should spend the night at my place again. I don't want to leave you alone in _that_ house," Tamao said.

"Okay Tamao-chan, whatever you say," Chihaya replied softly.

Once they got to Tamao's house, Tamao made them dinner and practically had to force Chihaya to eat. After dinner, Tamao and Chihaya sat on the couch.

"Chihaya-chan, would you like some tea?" Tamao asked.

"Do you have anything stronger?" Chihaya asked.

Tamao took awhile to respond as she thoroughly considered the matter.

"Tamao-chan?" Chihaya asked.

"Hai, I have a bottle of wine," Tamao deeply sighed, choosing this lie as the best response.

"Let's open it," Chihaya said.

Tamao opened her liquor cabinet and pulled out the bottle of red wine, buried behind all the bottles of hard alcohol. She uncorked the bottle and poured one glass. Tamao didn't like red wine, that's why it was buried in the back of her liquor cabinet. She handed the glass to Chihaya. The distraught woman quickly downed the wine and handed the now empty glass back to Tamao, motioning for her to fill it up again. Tamao helplessly watched her childhood friend drown her sorrows in alcohol. Chihaya quickly made her way through half the bottle.

"Chihaya-chan, perhaps you should stop drinking," Tamao softly said as she gently took Chihaya's glass.

"Tamao-chan, I took Noriko-chan for granted. I never thought she'd leave me," Chihaya bemoaned and put her head in her hands.

Tamao wrapped her arms around Chihaya and did her best to comfort her distraught friend. Chihaya leaned heavily into Tamao and buried her face in the front of Tamao's shoulder. Tamao could smell the wine on Chihaya's breath and it made her stomach flip. Chihaya sobbed as Tamao held her. Chihaya moved and buried her face in Tamao's neck, which startled Tamao. When Chihaya began nuzzling Tamao's neck, Tamao could feel the heat rising in her face.

"Mmmm…Tamao-chan, you smell wonderful," Chihaya softly mumbled.

Tamao's thoughts raced and her heart beat wildly. Chihaya lightly kissed Tamao's neck, which triggered an unconscious moan to escape Tamao's lips. Chihaya kissed Tamao's neck harder, which resulted in a deeper moan. Chihaya licked Tamao's neck.

"Chihaya-chan, stop it," Tamao said firmly and pushed Chihaya away.

"Why? Didn't you like it?" Chihaya asked defiantly.

"That's not the point," Tamao answered.

"Tamao-chan, we've been together before, so what's the big deal?" Chihaya asked.

"You're upset and _this_ is the last thing you need," Tamao said sternly.

"THIS…is _exactly_ what I need," Chihaya's voice was full of lust.

Chihaya quickly tackled Tamao, catching her friend completely off-guard. Tamao found herself pinned underneath Chihaya. Chihaya straddled Tamao's waist and unbuttoned the captive woman's shirt. Tamao tried to stop Chihaya, but the threat of punishment stopped all further attempts.

* * *

Noriko sat up in Miyuki's bed and watched her lover, standing naked by the window, basking in the moonlight. Miyuki was lost deep in thought, as she stared out the bedroom window into the darkness, with the city lights twinkling far in the distance down below. 

"Honey?" Noriko softly said as she wrapped her arms around Miyuki's waist.

"Noriko-chan," Miyuki whispered as she felt Noriko's naked body press against her back.

"Daijobu?" Noriko asked, concerned for her lover.

"I'm fine Noriko-chan. I'm just thinking about…everything," Miyuki said and leaned back into Noriko.

"Are you sure?" Noriko asked as she tightened her arms around Miyuki.

"Hai, Noriko dear," Miyuki reached up and back, gently touching Noriko's face.

"Are you having second thoughts about us?" Noriko asked tentatively.

Miyuki didn't say anything. The silence was deafening. Noriko felt a sharp pain in her chest and suddenly felt ice cold. Her mouth was painfully dry, so she couldn't speak, even if she wanted. After what felt like a long time to Noriko, Miyuki finally answered.

"No, are you?" Miyuki said.

When Miyuki felt Noriko exhale, she had her answer. Miyuki turned around in Noriko's arms and faced her young lover.

"You know it's not going to be easy for us? You're eighteen and just starting University. I'm twenty-one," Miyuki said tenderly.

"Honey, I already weighed the pros and cons, before I made my decision to leave my established life with Chihaya-chan," Noriko assured Miyuki and continued, "I may be young, but I carefully considered everything I was leaving behind and heading towards."

Miyuki looked lovingly at Noriko, leaned up, and kissed her young lover lightly on the lips. Noriko deepened their kiss and tightened her arms around Miyuki.

* * *

Yaya was sitting up in her bed, her arms tightly wrapped around her knees against her chest. She was lost deep in her thoughts of Tsubomi. She replayed the drama in Tsubomi's dressing room; all the crying, screaming, and yelling that seemed to go on forever. No matter how many times Yaya replayed the drama, the outcome was always the same; Tsubomi refused to forgive Yaya and broke up with her. Yaya pressed her face into the tops of her knees and wept loudly.

* * *

Hikari lay on her side, staring at her bedroom wall. Her thoughts were of Yaya and the distraught look on Yaya's face when she returned from the dressing rooms. Tears welled in Hikari's eyes. She blinked and they spilled on to her pillow. 

"Hikari-chan," Amane softly called, as she wrapped her arm around Hikari's waist and tenderly kissed the back of the blonde's neck.

"Amane…," Hikari whispered and leaned back into Amane.

* * *

Shizuma sat across from Nagisa and watched in amazement as the younger woman happily consumed a lot of food. 

'_Well, at least she's not one of those types of women who eat like a bird when out with you and suck down the entire refrigerator when they get home,'_ Shizuma thought and smiled.

Nagisa came out of her food reverie long enough to notice Shizuma staring and smiling at her.

"Hanazono-san, is something wrong?" Nagisa asked.

"No, Aoi-san. I'm pleased at how much you're enjoying my choice of restaurant," Shizuma said.

"The food here is wonderful," Nagisa replied cheerfully.

"I hope you left room for dessert," Shizuma said.

Nagisa happily beamed and nodded. A rather large smile crossed Shizuma's face as she looked at Nagisa.

* * *

The next morning, Shizuma's eyes opened earlier than usual and she felt well rested. Since she usually felt like this after a night of passion, she felt beside her. She was quite alone in her large bed and giggled as she remembered it was _she_ who turned down Nagisa at the end of their dinner date. As Shizuma sat up in her bed, thinking about Nagisa, she could feel her sexual stirrings growing stronger with each passing minute. She headed to her bathroom to take a shower…preferably a cold one. 

'_Perhaps I should have taken Aoi-san into my bed last night, but I really don't want her to be just another one of my 'bed bunnies,'_ Shizuma thought as she stood under the cold water.

Shizuma finished her shower and as she got dressed, she sadly realized her shower did not alleviate her growing _problem_.

* * *

By the time Shizuma got to her dressing room, her _problem_ was completely out of control and she needed to do something about it NOW. She thought about Miyuki, but remembered Noriko. Shizuma's thoughts raced through her list of possible prospects, but could not find a suitable one. She resigned herself to taking matters into her own hands. A knock on her dressing room door temporarily interrupted her. 

"Hanazono-san, please report to the set," Sakoi Masayuki's assistant said through the door.

Sakoi Masayuki checked his watch for the third time and looked around at the crew.

"Where is that woman? I sent her to get Hanazono-san fifteen minutes ago," Sakoi Masayuki muttered, irritated with his missing assistant.

Five minutes later, Sakoi Masayuki called one of his crew members over.

"Locate my missing assistant. I sent her to get Hanazono-san twenty minutes ago," Sakoi Masayuki instructed.

Ten minutes later, the crew member returned empty-handed.

"Gomenasai Sakoi-sama, I was unable to locate either Kobe-san or Hanazono-san," the crew member reported.

Fifteen minutes later, Sakoi Masayuki's assistant ran on to the set and took her place next to the irritated director.

"Gomenasai Sakoi-sama," Sakoi Masayuki's assistant said as she bowed repeatedly.

"Ayako-san, where have you been and where is Hanazono-san?" Sakoi Masayuki asked as he glared at his visibly flustered assistant.

"Hanazono-san will be here shortly," Ayako assured.

Five minutes later, a glowing Shizuma arrived on the set.

"Nice of you to grace us with your presence Hanazono-san," Sakoi Masayuki said sarcastically.

Shizuma completely ignored him. She found Ayako with her eyes. Lustful green eyes locked with shy blue ones. Shizuma subtly licked her lips, which caused Ayako to turn a crimson red. Ayako sputtered for Shizuma to take her place.

"ACTION!" Sakoi Masayuki yelled to cast and crew.

The scene wrapped smoothly in one take. Shizuma found Ayako with her eyes again and caused the young woman to blush. Shizuma smiled and returned to her dressing room. As she passed Tamao's dressing room, a loud primal scream froze Shizuma in her tracks. She quickly looked around to make sure no one was around and pressed her ear to the door.

"Ki-mo-chi! Ki-mo-chi! Tamao-chan! Please…don't…stop!"

An evil grin crept over Shizuma's lips as she stood with her ear pressed firmly against Tamao's dressing room door.

"Suzumi-san, I didn't know…," Shizuma quietly said to herself.

"You didn't know what?" Nagisa asked.

Shizuma quickly spun around to see who spoke and saw Nagisa standing behind her with her arms crossed.

"Hanazono-san, what are you doing?" Nagisa asked.

"Suzumi-san has someone in there with her," Shizuma finally answered after finding an appropriate response for the awkward situation.

Nagisa looked at Shizuma puzzled and innocently said, "It's probably Chihaya-chan. Just knock," and leaned in to knock on the door.

Shizuma quickly grabbed Nagisa's wrist to stop her, "Aoi-san, Suzumi-san has someone _in there_ with her," Shizuma repeated, trying to get Nagisa to understand.

"Yes, it's probably Chihaya-chan…just knock," Nagisa said innocently, still clueless.

Shizuma stepped back, rolled her eyes, and decided to let Nagisa figure this one out the hard way. As Nagisa's knuckles were about to make contact with the dressing room door, a loud primal scream blasted through the door. Nagisa froze mid-knock. She stared at the closed door blinking rapidly for about a minute. The sound of Shizuma's muffled laughter brought Nagisa back. She turned to see Shizuma pressing the palm of her hand against her mouth, trying to stifle her laughter.

"WHY didn't you tell me?" Nagisa growled.

"I _tried_," Shizuma managed through her muffled laughter.

Nagisa huffed, grabbed Shizuma by the wrist, and dragged the laughing older woman away from in front of Tamao's dressing room door.

As soon as Nagisa and Shizuma were safely inside Nagisa's dressing room, both women doubled-over with laughter. After several minutes, Shizuma tried to speak while catching her breath.

"Who did Suzumi-san have in there with her?' Shizuma asked.

"Chihaya-chan," Nagisa managed as she still tried to catch her breath.

"Really? I guess Takemura-san bounces back quickly," Shizuma said sarcastically.

Nagisa stared silently at Shizuma. She wanted to defend Chihaya, but decided against it. A knock on Nagisa's dressing room door ceased all further conversation.

"Aoi-san, please report to the set," Sakoi Masayuki's assistant said through the door.

"Ayako-chan!" Shizuma cheerfully exclaimed and threw open the dressing room door.

A stunned Ayako stood in Nagisa's dressing room doorway as Shizuma trapped the young woman in a quick bear hug and swiftly returned to her own dressing room. Nagisa shot the stunned young woman a sympathetic look and muttered, "Ayako-chan?"

Nagisa was having a difficult time looking at Tamao and Chihaya during her scene in the cafeteria. Tamao and Chihaya behaved normally, with the exception of a few _knowing_ glances between them. Noriko was having a difficult time sitting next to Chihaya, because under the table, her former partner had her hand on Noriko's right thigh for most the scene. Even with all these distractions, Nagisa and Noriko were able to shoot the scene without any breaks, because each one just wanted the scene to end.

In Chiyo's dressing room, Kagome and Chiyo were giggling on the couch.

"Did you hear the noises coming from Suzumi-san's dressing room?" Kagome asked through her giggles.

"How could I not?" Chiyo giggled.

"You weren't lying about Suzumi-san's skills," Kagome said as her giggling stopped.

"I wonder who was with her," Chiyo said, no longer giggling.

"Aoi-san?" Kagome offered.

"No. I know _her_ screams," Chiyo giggled.

"How are you going to handle your next scene with Suzumi-san?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know," Chiyo said shaking her head.

A knock on her dressing room door sent a feeling of dread through Chiyo.

"Tsukidate-san, please report to the set," Sakoi Masayuki's assistant said through the door.

Chiyo could barely get through her scene with Nagisa and Tamao without giggling. She thanked Kami for her girlfriend's presence off set in Chiyo's set chair. It was the only reason the long scene didn't require several breaks. Even Nagisa was able to get through the scene with minimal giggling.

Nagisa's scenes with Shizuma were a completely different matter, because both women just could not control their laughter. One would start laughing and the other would follow suit soon after.

"Hanazono-san, Aoi-san, this is the twentieth break we have had to take!" Sakoi Masayuki said completely exasperated. "HOW can we make this easier for you both?"

Nagisa and Shizuma both apologized profusely for their laughter. After they resumed shooting, both women barely managed to get through their scenes, but they did.

In Tamao's dressing room, Tamao changed into her nightgown for her next scene with Nagisa. Chihaya watched her lover with lust-filled eyes from the couch.

"Come here," Chihaya commanded.

"Chihaya-chan, there isn't enough time," Tamao scolded.

"Yes there is," Chihaya said and patted the couch.

"No…there isn't," Tamao said firmly and stood her ground.

"Yes…there is," Chihaya stood and walked over to Tamao.

Chihaya wrapped one arm around Tamao's waist and pulled her close, as she passionately kissed Tamao's neck. Tamao leaned her head back to give Chihaya easier access to her neck. Tamao moaned loudly as Chihaya lightly sucked on Tamao's neck. Chihaya slipped her free hand up under Tamao's nightgown.

"Chi-ha-ya!" Tamao moaned loudly.

A knock on Tamao's dressing room door squelched Tamao's passion.

"Suzumi-san, please report to the set," Sakoi Masayuki's assistant said through the door.

Tamao extricated herself from Chihaya's tight grasp and reported to the set.

Tamao was uncomfortable throughout the entire scene. She wished she had a chance to change into a pair of dry panties. Nagisa kept giving Tamao puzzled looks throughout the scene.

Miyuki sat in her set chair with Noriko standing next to her. The two women were chatting when Shizuma approached.

"Miyuki," Shizuma addressed her friend and smiled as she sat in her set chair.

"Shizuma," Miyuki said.

"Noriko-chan? May I address you this way, now that you are my friend's lover?" Shizuma said with an edge to her voice.

"SHIZUMA!" Miyuki scolded Shizuma for her bold behavior.

As usual, Shizuma just ignored Miyuki's scolding and dismissed it with a slight laugh. Their scene wrapped quickly and smoothly.

Shizuma and Nagisa sat in each other's set chairs as they chatted, waiting for their scene to begin shooting. A gruff man in a suit approached the two women. He looked at the backs of the set chairs and placed his hand on Nagisa's shoulder, startling her.

"Hanazono Shizuma-san?" the man asked.

"No, I am Hanazono-san. This is Aoi Nagisa-san," Shizuma said.

The man looked clearly confused, but turned to Shizuma and continued.

"Gomenasai Hanazono-san," the man apologized and reached into his jacket.

Shizuma saw the gun in the holster hanging at the man's side and instantly knew he was a police detective.

"My name is Yamada, Homicide division. I need you to come to the police station and answer some questions," Detective Yamada said as he produced his badge for her inspection.

"Right now?" Shizuma asked and added, "I'm in the middle of filming."

"Gomenasai Hanazono-san, you don't have to come right now, but at your earliest convenience, please," Detective Yamada said and handed Shizuma his card.

"I will come by tomorrow morning," Shizuma said as she took his card.

"Thank you. I shall see you tomorrow morning," Detective Yamada said and left.

"The beating death at the nightclub?" Nagisa asked.

"Hai," Shizuma said as she slipped Detective Yamada's card into her script.

Ayako looked down at the ground as she quickly skirted past Shizuma and Nagisa, joining Sakoi Masayuki already on the set. Nagisa noticed the young woman was clearly embarrassed.

"Hanazono-san…," Nagisa began and stopped, after realizing she was probably better off not knowing the answer to her question.

Ayako called for the cast to take their places. The scene wrapped quickly.

Shizuma sat in her set chair staring at Tamao. This was making Tamao extremely uncomfortable. She did her best to ignore Shizuma and buried her face in her script.

"Suzumi-san," Shizuma said and startled Tamao.

"Hanazono-san," Tamao said as she looked up from her script to find Shizuma standing right in front of her.

"Are you and Takemura-san seeing each other?" Shizuma asked.

"Nani?" Tamao asked incredulous at Shizuma's boldness.

"Are you and…," Shizuma started to repeat her question, but Tamao cut her off.

"I do NOT see that is any of your concern," Tamao said firmly.

"Well, when your sexual escapades are broadcast throughout the dressing rooms, I think it becomes open for discussion," Shizuma curtly replied, turned, and returned to her set chair, leaving an incredulous Tamao sitting with her mouth hanging open.

Needless to say, their brief scene, while wrapping smoothly, was full of tension.

Nagisa and Tamao sat in their respective set chairs waiting for their scenes to begin shooting.

"Nagisa-chan," Tamao said.

"Hmmm," Nagisa said as she read her script.

"Did you hear anything…unusual…this morning in the dressing rooms?" Tamao asked sheepishly.

Nagisa's audible gasp answered Tamao's question and she hung her head in embarrassment. When Nagisa looked up from her script and saw her friend, she lovingly placed her hand on Tamao's shoulder.

"Tamao-chan, you're certainly not the first one…nor will you be the last one…so don't worry about it," Nagisa reassured her friend.

Tamao looked up into Nagisa's smiling face and felt the majority of her embarrassment fade.

Their scenes wrapped quickly and smoothly. Sakoi Masayuki looked at his watch incredulous.

_'How did we start the day seriously behind schedule and now are ahead of it?'_ Sakoi Masayuki scratched his head and wondered to himself.

After the lunch break, Nagisa and Shizuma didn't have to go far for their next scene, since they had lunch together by the lake. They discarded their lunch trash and chatted as they waited for their scene to begin shooting. Sakoi Masayuki was pleasantly surprised to find his two actors already on the set.

"ACTION!" Sakoi Masayuki yelled to cast and crew.

As Shizuma looked down at Nagisa resting in her lap, she felt her chest expanding with emotions. She wanted Nagisa, but promised herself she would take it slowly. Nagisa was rubbing the underside of Shizuma left thigh with her left hand through Shizuma's costume and enjoying every minute of it. Nagisa heard the change in Shizuma's breathing and smiled to herself that she got her desired response out of the older woman. It was driving Shizuma crazy with desire and she wanted to scream out of frustration. After the scene wrapped, Shizuma quickly returned to her dressing room, leaving Nagisa confused.

Nagisa's and Tamao's scenes wrapped quickly.

Nagisa was looking forward to her next scene making cookies, because she loved eating cookies. Nagisa still had a difficult time looking at Chihaya, so it was nice having Chikaru, Remon, and Kizuna in the same scene.

'_I have been with Tamao-chan. Tamao-chan has been with Chihaya-chan. Chihaya-chan has been with me. This is really becoming incestuous,'_ Nagisa thought as she waited for the cookies to finish baking.

"Aoi-san, are you okay?" Chikaru asked as she placed her hand on Nagisa's shoulder.

"Huh?" Nagisa said coming out of her reverie.

"Are you okay?" Chikaru repeated.

"Hai, I was just thinking," Nagisa answered.

"About what, Aoi-san, if I may ask?" Chikaru asked.

"About how our community is really small," Nagisa said.

"Hai, it _is_ that," Chikaru smiled.

"We can play 'Connect the Dykes' with this cast alone," Nagisa said sadly and continued, "Me and Tamao-chan and Chihaya-chan and Mizushima-san and Rokujou-san…"

"And me and Shion-chan," Chikaru finished Nagisa's sentence.

After what Chikaru said finally registered in Nagisa's brain, she stared at Chikaru incredulous.

"Hai Aoi-san, it's true," Chikaru answered Nagisa's unasked question.

"You and Rokujou-san?" Nagisa asked incredulous.

"Hai, for three years, until I met Shion-chan on a project. Miyuki-chan and I came out together," Chikaru said wistfully.

Before Nagisa could ask Chikaru any further questions, the cookies were done and shooting resumed. The remainder of the scene wrapped fairly smoothly, considering Chikaru's and Kizuna's antics once again disrupted production.

Nagisa quickly wrapped up her scenes. As she shot her brief scene with Miyuki, her thoughts drifted back to what Chikaru disclosed to her earlier.

As Shizuma and Nagisa shot their scene in the greenhouse, the sexual feelings from earlier at the lake rushed back for both women. They did their best to maintain their professionalism and everything went well, until the part in the scene where Shizuma and Nagisa trip and Shizuma ends up on top of Nagisa. Nagisa lost all control of her professionalism with Shizuma on top of her. She ran her right hand along Shizuma's left thigh through the older woman's costume. Shizuma bit down hard on her lower lip, trying to control the lust quickly taking control of her body. Nagisa moved her hand from Shizuma's thigh up to her left hip. Their eyes locked and they slowly drew in closer. Shizuma tilted her head to the side and their lips drew closer…closer…closer.

"CUT!" Sakoi Masayuki yelled to cast and crew.

Both women froze, gathered their wits about them, and deeply exhaled. They wrapped the scene after a short break.

Kagome sat in Chiyo's set chair with Chiyo seated comfortably in Kagome's lap. Chiyo ran her fingers through Kagome's hair and playfully kissed her. Tamao walked up to the happy couple.

"Where is Nagisa-chan?" Tamao asked.

"Probably still shooting her scene in the greenhouse," Chiyo said without looking at Tamao.

"Okay," Tamao said and returned to her set chair.

From her set chair, several feet away from Chiyo and Kagome, Tamao overheard Kagome's comment to Chiyo.

"No lusting after Suzumi-san," Kagome warned Chiyo.

Tamao felt herself blush as she smiled and enjoyed her new status as a 'stud.'

The remaining episode scenes wrapped quickly, much to the delight of everyone, because for once, the day ended at a reasonable hour.


	12. Absence Makes The Heart Go Wander

**A/N: **I apologize in advance for the all _cough_ in the last chapter and what's coming down the pike. I've been busy with a new series in the Mai-HiME universe and while I was there, my muse met another muse who looks a lot like Kuga Natsuki. Well, needless to say, my muse has been in lust (or love) and it's had an unusual effect on her, as well as my work.

A special thank you (bow) to Demel aka Sugador for providing me with the term, "Shizuma'd" and graciously allowing me to use it freely.

* * *

**Absence Makes The Heart Go Wander**

Since the episode takes place at the beach, Sakoi Masayuki decided to shoot it at the same resort he sent his main cast to before this project started. The place was beautiful, on the beach, and the staff was already used to dealing with his actors. He chose Fujiwara Jun to direct the scenes back at the school with the two primary actors left behind. Fujiwara Jun was a young director, but from all career indicators, he was definitely on the 'fast track,' the same place Sakoi Masayuki was just a few short years ago.

Because of Sakoi Masayuki's industry-wide reputation as a 'perfectionist,' his decision to leave his trusted assistant, Kobe Ayako behind to 'assist' Fujiwara Jun, was not surprising to anyone.

* * *

At Hikari's house, Amane sat on the bed and watched Hikari pack for the location shoot. 

"I wish you were going to be there with me," Hikari said as she placed her bikini in her suitcase.

"I wish that too," Amane replied as she lustfully watched the skimpy bikini disappear into the suitcase.

"A-ma-ne," Hikari teased.

"Gomen," Amane apologized sheepishly and added, "I have to see Detective Yamada tomorrow afternoon. I think Hanazono-san is seeing him in the morning.

"Why don't you come to the resort after you speak to him," Hikari suggested cheerfully and seeing Amane's hesitation, added the incentive, "I'll model my new bikini for you."

"Since you put it that way…," Amane began.

Hikari pounced on Amane, cutting her off and taking the older woman completely by surprise. They kissed deeply.

* * *

In Yaya's bedroom, as she packed for the location shoot, her spirits began to perk up as she hoped being back at the resort would somehow rekindle Tsubomi's feelings. Yaya desperately clung to her hope, because it was the only thing keeping her from drowning in her sorrow. She picked up one of her pillows off the bed, hugged it tightly, and inhaled the fading scent of the woman she loved.

* * *

Very early that morning, Sakoi Masayuki herded his cast and crew to the resort. He planned for the ordeal to quickly turn into a fiasco and it did not fail to disappoint. Of course, everyone arrived at the resort too late to shoot, which Sakoi Masayuki assumed would happen, so he instructed Ayako to book them an extra day when she made the reservations. After the 'read through' everyone was free to spend the remainder of the time enjoying the resort. 

Nagisa and Tamao sat chatting quietly in the resort's small reading room.

"Where's your second skin?" Nagisa asked teasingly.

"I think she's in her room," Tamao answered.

"Aren't you worried?" Nagisa asked, suddenly serious.

"About what? Her_ cheating_ on me?" Tamao giggled.

"Good point," Nagisa giggled.

"I saw her flirting with the concierge earlier," Tamao smiled.

"Doesn't that upset you?" Nagisa asked.

"Why? She's single and available. I have no claims on her and she has none on me," Tamao answered.

Just then, two young women paused in the doorway of the resort's small reading room, stared inside, pointed, and giggled. Nagisa and Tamao stared at the two giggling young women incredulous. After a few minutes of debating between the two young women, the blonde young woman stepped into the room, with her friend following close behind.

"A couple of your fangirls?" Tamao teased.

"I don't think so, they look like crew," Nagisa replied.

"Suzumi-san?" the young blonde asked and giggled.

"Hai," Tamao answered tentatively.

"My friend and I are on our way to dinner and were wondering if you would like to join us?" the young blonde asked and giggled some more.

"Could my friend Aoi-san join us?" Tamao asked.

"Ano…we…were hoping…to have _dessert_ with you afterwards," the young blonde woman said shyly as a crimson blush covered her cheeks.

Nagisa immediately caught the sexual innuendo and smirked when it shot over Tamao's head.

"I already have dinner plans. You go have a wonderful dinner," Nagisa said quickly to Tamao.

"Nani?" Tamao asked confused.

Nagisa smiled at Tamao's confusion, leaned close to her friend's ear, and whispered something that caused Tamao to blush a deep crimson. Tamao mischievously smiled at Nagisa and left with the two young women for dinner and dessert. Nagisa decided to return to her room and order room service for dinner.

Nagisa ordered and waited for room service to bring her dinner. She read her script while she waited.

In Room Service, several of the female attendants were vying to bring Nagisa her order. After a lot of arguing and negotiating, the victor proudly pushed Nagisa's dinner cart into the service elevator.

The knock on Nagisa's room door startled her out of her script. She opened her door and saw a young cute brunette woman with her dinner cart. Nagisa stepped aside and motioned for the young woman to enter. As the young woman readied her dinner, Nagisa instinctively checked out the young woman and liked what her eyes scanned. The young woman's voice brought Nagisa out of her reverie.

"Will that be all Aoi-san?" the young woman asked.

"Hai, it all looks _wonderful_," Nagisa said as she looked directly into the young woman's light blue eyes.

"It's very _delicious_, but you should _eat_ it while it's_ hot_," the young woman replied as she returned Nagisa's lustful gaze.

Nagisa closed the gap between them and wrapped her arm around the young woman's waist. Nagisa pulled the young woman close and stared into lustful light blue eyes.

"Well, I guess I shouldn't let it get cold," Nagisa said duskily and deeply kissed the young woman.

Nagisa was thoroughly enjoying her dessert when her mobile telephone rang. She picked it up, glanced at the display, and answered it.

"Hanazono-san!" Nagisa exclaimed cheerfully.

"Aoi-san, how is it going there?" Shizuma asked.

"Fine, we lost a day, but Sakoi-sama planned for it. How are things there?" Nagisa said.

"Fine, we also lost a day because Detective Yamada kept me at the station all day. Ootori-san was STILL there when I left earlier this evening," Shizuma said annoyed.

"What are you doing?" Nagisa asked.

"Kobe-san and I are going over some of the more complicated technical aspects of tomorrow's shoot," Shizuma answered as she gently pushed Ayako's head back down between her thighs. "You?" Shizuma added as she stifled a moan.

"I'm enjoying the resort's room service," Nagisa replied as she smiled into light blue eyes before they disappeared between her thighs.

"Well, I won't keep you from your meal. I'll see you when you get back," Shizuma said.

"Okay, don't work too hard," Nagisa said and hung up.

Kagome had her arm around Chiyo's shoulder as they returned to their room from dinner. They managed to manipulate both their mothers into arranging one room for them; for their own personal safety. Kagome nuzzled Chiyo's neck as they walked slowly, caught up in each other. A loud primal scream brought them out of their reverie and froze them dead in their tracks.

"What the heck was that?" Kagome asked scared.

Chiyo paused, listened, and laughed, "THAT is Aoi-san."

Kagome joined her girlfriend's laughter and they continued to their room.

In Hikari's room, Hikari was engrossed in a conversation on her mobile telephone.

"Hai, I understand. No, I'm not upset. I'm disappointed, but I understand. I'm glad you don't have to go back for further questioning. I'm sorry they don't have any leads. I miss you too. Yes, I also wanted you to see me in my new bikini. Don't worry about it. I'll model it for you when I get back. Me too."

In the resort bar, Yaya downed the last of her liquid courage. It was an extremely difficult 'read through' having Hikari and Tsubomi in the same room. Every single time Yaya looked at Tsubomi, her heart ached. She tried to speak to Tsubomi after the 'read through,' but Tsubomi managed to slip out of the room before Yaya could catch her. Yaya stood in front of Tsubomi's room door, gathering all her courage. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. After a bit, Tsubomi answered the door. Tsubomi stood staring at Yaya as the older woman braced herself for a door in the face.

"Tsubomi-san, can we talk?" Yaya asked.

Tsubomi motioned for Yaya to enter her room. Yaya hesitated for a moment and entered. Tsubomi softly closed the door.

In Noriko's room, Noriko was having dinner and watching television. She decided to have dinner in her room, rather than risk running into Chihaya. Noriko had wisely been avoiding her former girlfriend like the plague. Noriko's mobile telephone rang. She checked the display before answering it.

"Moshi, moshi. Due to some delays, we missed an entire day of shooting. You too? I'm having dinner in my room and watching the news. Which channel? Me too! I miss you. I wish I were there with you too. Hai, I'll miss holding you. No, I didn't think it would be this difficult being apart. I'm counting the days. Enjoy your dinner. Miyuki…aishiteru yo."

The next morning, as they waited for the scene to shoot, Nagisa and Tamao napped in their set chairs. A grumpy Hikari saw the sleeping beauties as she approached. She glanced around and spotted Sakoi Masayuki's megaphone next to his director's chair.

"ACTION!" Hikari yelled into the megaphone, mere inches away from the sleeping women.

Nagisa and Tamao quickly jumped out of their set chairs and stood dazed at attention.

"Hai, Sakoi-sama!" both women yelled in unison.

Hikari started laughing, which brought Nagisa and Tamao out of their shock. After the realization of what Hikari just pulled hit Nagisa and Tamao, they chased after the blonde woman.

Chikaru sat in her set chair with Shion standing next to her. They watched Nagisa and Tamao chase Hikari past them.

"I wonder what that's all about," Chikaru said to Shion, who just shrugged her shoulders.

"It could be anything with those three," Shion laughed.

"I'm so happy you could accompany me here," Chikaru said lovingly.

Shion wrapped her arms around her most important partner and held her. The three women ran by them a second time. The back draft from the running women blew by Chikaru and Shion, causing Shion to instinctively move into a protective stance. Chikaru nuzzled into Shion's neck.

"You always take such good care of me," Chikaru whispered.

"I try," Shion smiled.

"Chikaru-chan! Shion-chan!" Kizuna yelled cheerfully, interrupting the happy couple.

"Kizuna-chan," Chikaru replied happily as she looked up from Shion's embrace.

"Kizuna-chan," Shion said as she released Chikaru and stepped back to give Chikaru and Kizuna room to hug.

As usual, Remon was slowly walking towards the three women, bringing up the rear. She was paying more attention to the ground, than to her surroundings, so when Hikari, Nagisa, and Tamao ran by a third time; they ran right in to Remon. All four women went tumbling everywhere.

"Well, at least _that_ put a stop to all the madness," Shion said to Chikaru and got a light smack on the arm for it.

Chikaru hopped out of her set chair and joined Kizuna in helping the four women. With the exception of a few scrapes, bumps, and bruised egos, no one was seriously injured.

Yaya and Tsubomi arrived just as everyone was dusting themselves off and inspecting for bleeding cuts.

"What happened?" Yaya asked.

"Konohana-san, Aoi-san, and Suzumi-san just ran into Natsume-san, knocking everyone to the ground," Shion answered.

After everyone checked out okay, Chikaru returned to her set chair. Kizuna helped an uncooperative Remon to their set chairs. Hikari returned to her set chair and wisely stayed away from Nagisa and Tamao. Nagisa was the first to notice Yaya holding Tsubomi's hand.

Sakoi Masayuki arrived on the set and the bus scene wrapped in one take.

* * *

Back on the primary location, Shizuma and Miyuki sat in their set chairs waiting for Fujiwara Jun to arrive. 

"Miyuki?" Shizuma began without looking up from her script.

"Hai?" Miyuki said.

"Missing Noriko-chan?" Shizuma asked.

"Why do you ask?" Miyuki retorted.

"You're grouchy," Shizuma said as she looked from her script and smiled at Miyuki.

"I am not," Miyuki huffed.

"If you say so," Shizuma smiled and added a bit sad, "I miss Aoi-san."

"Shizuma," Miyuki smiled weakly in agreement.

Once Fujiwara Jun arrived on the set, Ayako followed him around like a puppy. The usually confident woman seemed flustered and confused, which irritated Fujiwara Jun. Some of the crew, who worked with Sakoi Masayuki and Kobe Ayako for several years, wondered why his most competent assistant was not functioning.

"What's wrong with Kobe-san? She's really out of it," the female Key Grip asked a female Grip.

"She's been 'Shizuma'd,'" the Grip giggled and the Key Grip just nodded knowingly.

The entire scene wrapped smoothly in one take. As Fujiwara Jun watched Shizuma and Miyuki deliver their lines with expert precision, he wondered why Sakoi Masayuki strenuously warned him about the two women before he left.

* * *

Sakoi Masayuki was having a similar experience at the resort. All three room scenes wrapped smoothly. Nagisa and Tamao, Hikari and Yaya, Remon, Kizuna, and Kagome all delivered their lines perfectly. 

After her scene with Hikari wrapped, Yaya immediately started for her room and Tsubomi. Yaya was actually happy Tsubomi chose to wait in Yaya's room, because Yaya had to wrap her arms around Hikari in the scene they just shot. Yaya knew it would have been difficult for Tsubomi to see that, since Tsubomi still found it difficult to watch her girlfriend interact physically with Hikari. Before Yaya could make a clean escape, Hikari stopped her.

"Yaya-san, can we talk?" Hikari asked shyly, almost pleading.

Yaya looked at Hikari and immediately felt the blonde's sadness. Against her better judgment, she agreed to talk to Hikari. They went to Hikari's room to talk.

* * *

Fujiwara Jun was beginning to think his senpai was losing his mind, because once again, Shizuma and Miyuki delivered their lines flawlessly and the scene, however brief, wrapped in one take. Fujiwara Jun wished his senpai had warned him about Kobe Ayako, the supposedly amazing assistant. The woman's bumbling was driving Fujiwara Jun insane.

* * *

Just when Sakoi Masayuki thought his day was shaping up into an example of perfection, the next scene proved him wrong. Bringing out the bikinis also brought out the chaos for cast and crew. Between all the nosebleeds and fainting spells, several trips to the local drug store were made to restock tissue and smelling salts.

* * *

Fujiwara Jun checked his watch and was surprised how ahead of schedule shooting was at this point. Shizuma and Miyuki quickly wrapped this brief scene as well. Shizuma and Miyuki sat in their set chairs waiting for the next scene to start. 

"Miyuki?" Shizuma asked.

"Hai?" Miyuki replied, not looking up from her script.

"Still missing Noriko-chan?" Shizuma asked.

"Doshde?" Miyuki asked.

"Because you're still grouchy," Shizuma replied and started laughing.

Miyuki threw her script at a laughing fleeing Shizuma.

* * *

With the exception of any dialogue sections of the scene, Sakoi Masayuki instructed his cast to play on the beach and the crew would candidly film them. Nagisa and Tamao relaxed under their umbrella waiting for their dialogue scene to begin. 

"Tamao-chan how was dinner…and _dessert_?" Nagisa asked and giggled.

"Dinner was average, but _dessert_ was quite _delicious_," Tamao giggled.

"Wasn't that a lot of _dessert_ to eat?" Nagisa laughed.

"At first, I thought it would be, but I was able to handle it," Tamao laughed.

The two women were rolling around on the blanket laughing hysterically by the time the crew got around to their dialogue scene.

The cast and crew moved inside to shoot the resort interior scenes. The scenes wrapped smoothly.

Chihaya finally managed to catch Noriko, despite Noriko's best efforts to avoid her former girlfriend.

"Noriko-chan!" Chihaya yelled from down the hall in front of Noriko's room.

_'Damn!'_ Noriko thought and froze in front of her room door.

"Noriko-chan, I've been looking all over for you," Chihaya said, trying to catch her breath.

"Well, you found me. What do you want?" Noriko said annoyed.

"Is that any way to speak to me? Please face me," Chihaya asked a bit hurt.

Noriko turned and looked at Chihaya. When Noriko saw the pain in Chihaya's eyes, her demeanor immediately softened.

"Why were you looking for me?" Noriko asked.

"I was hoping we could talk," Chihaya said sheepishly and added, "We haven't talked since you left me and…and…I miss you."

Noriko looked into Chihaya's eyes and after a lot of consideration, made her decision.

"Okay, let's talk," Noriko unlocked her room door and motioned for Chihaya to enter.

Once inside Noriko's room, Chihaya threw herself into Noriko's arms and kissed Noriko full on the lips.

"CHIHAYA-CHAN!" Noriko yelled and pulled Chihaya off her.

"Noriko-chan, I STILL love you and want you back," Chihaya pleaded as she struggled with Noriko.

"I'm with Miyuki now," Noriko stated as she sat Chihaya in a chair.

"Leave her," Chihaya said as she pushed herself further into the chair and pouted.

"I'm not going to leave her," Noriko said incredulous as she took the chair next to Chihaya.

"Do you love her?" Chihaya spat.

"Yes," Noriko said softly.

"As much as you loved me?" Chihaya asked desperately.

"Chihaya-chan, I have accepted the fact I couldn't satisfy you, so I left you to find someone who can," Noriko said.

"That's not what I asked," Chihaya said defensively.

"No, but my love for you grew through our years together," Noriko answered.

"I love you and only you," Chihaya stated.

Chihaya began to weep, which tore at Noriko's heart. Noriko instinctively stood and walked over to Chihaya. She knelt down and tentatively wrapped her arms around the weeping woman. Chihaya wrapped her arms around Noriko's waist and buried her face in Noriko's chest. In a matter of minutes, the front of Noriko's shirt was soaked with Chihaya's tears. Chihaya turned and buried her face in Noriko's neck.

* * *

Fujiwara Jun instructed Shizuma to play whatever piece she felt was appropriate for the scene. She knew just the piece she wanted to play. 

"ACTION!" Fujiwara Jun yelled to cast and crew.

Shizuma played as if no one else was in the room. From somewhere off set, Miyuki heard the faint sounds of piano playing and knew Shizuma was shooting her scene. Miyuki walked to the set and watched her friend play the song she instantly recognized. Shizuma played this piece whenever she was going through emotional turmoil. As Miyuki watched and listened, tears began to roll down her cheeks.

The next few scenes wrapped smoothly, but the air of sadness that hung over Shizuma and Miyuki was palatable.

* * *

Sakoi Masayuki was relieved when the next two scenes wrapped quickly, because all the time he spent on the beach in the hot sun tired him out. The night scene was next, but since it was still day, the crew built a set with a backdrop to simulate night for the close shots and used creative lighting for the longer shots. The extremely lengthy scene was broken down into smaller scenes, which made shooting much quicker and easier. The scenes wrapped smoothly, much to Sakoi Masayuki's surprise.

* * *

Fujiwara Jun decided to use a large backdrop over the dorm window to simulate night for the one extremely brief scene. It worked well. Shizuma and Miyuki remained consummate professionals throughout their scenes this entire day of shooting. Even Ayako managed to regain her composure after the lunch break and returned to her usual amazing self. The remainder of the scenes wrapped quickly. The cast and crew ended their day ahead of schedule and everyone, except Shizuma was dismissed for the day. Shizuma asked Miyuki to stay and keep her company, while they waited for the rest of the cast to return. Miyuki stayed.

* * *

Back at the resort, life on the set wasn't too happy for Tamao. She sat in her set chair grumbling to herself, with a very cross look on her face. Nagisa approached her friend cautiously. 

"Tamao-chan?" Nagisa asked tentatively.

Tamao just growled in response, which startled Nagisa.

"Tamao-chan?" Nagisa repeated.

"Nagisa-chan, have you read this?" Tamao held up her script and shook it.

"Hai Tamao-chan," Nagisa answered confused.

"MY lines! They make me look like some weird crazed stalker!" Tamao threw her script.

Nagisa quickly read Tamao's lines in her own script.

"What can you do?" Nagisa asked.

"Nothing much, but maybe I can make it not so creepy," Tamao said.

The scene wrapped with Tamao feeling a bit better about the latest twist in her character, but not entirely.

After Nagisa's scene watching the meteor shower wrapped, she couldn't shake the melancholy feeling that haunted her.

'_Why am I feeling like this? Do I really miss Hanazono-san that much? No. That woman is a player and only wants me until she gets me, but she__** did**__ turn me down after our dinner date. I have to admit, she's hot and I'm not exactly the 'marrying kind' either. I don't know. I'm NOT looking for a relationship right now, but…,'_ Nagisa thought.

Sakoi Masayuki was amazed when the return trip did NOT turn into a fiasco. He did not plan for this, so when the cast and crew arrived well ahead of schedule, Ayako had to scramble to prep for the remaining episode scenes. All the remaining scenes wrapped smoothly, thanks to Ayako's quick work.

As Nagisa knocked on Shizuma's dressing room door, she could feel her heart beating faster. When there was no answer after a few minutes, Nagisa sadly returned to her own dressing room, gathered her stuff, and left for home. Shizuma quickly returned to the dressing rooms after Sakoi Masayuki finished speaking to her. He thanked her and Miyuki for everything they did to make Fujiwara Jun's job easier. Shizuma knocked on Nagisa's dressing room door. When there was no answer after a few minutes, Shizuma silently cursed Sakoi Masayuki and went to her own dressing room.


	13. Home

**A/N: **Some of my readers have asked me how long this fanfic will be. Since I am following each episode of the anime closely, it will be approximately 27 chapters. This rule of thumb also applies to the question of why your favorite character(s) are left out of certain chapters.

* * *

**Home**

Nagisa awoke before her alarm clock. She had a restless night and her body reminded her of it. Nagisa stretched and headed for the bathroom to get ready. As she stood under the hot water, trying to gather her scattered thoughts, her insecurities about todays shoot returned. She had her first kissing and pseudo-sex scene with Shizuma. Although she was excited about finally finding out what Shizuma's lips felt like, something she'd been wondering since she met the alluring older woman, she was still nervous as hell.

* * *

Shizuma's eyes opened earlier than usual and she felt well rested. She stretched and smiled at the sleeping young woman lying next to her, as she remembered their night of unbridled sex. Shizuma was amazed at the young woman's sexual prowess. No woman ever brought out in Shizuma what this one young woman had last night.

'_It's always the shy, quiet ones,'_ Shizuma thought and grinned.

The young woman opened her eyes and smiled when she saw Shizuma looking at her. She reached up for Shizuma and wrapped her arms around the older woman's neck, pulling Shizuma on top of her.

"Tamao-chan," Shizuma growled.

* * *

Miyuki was one of the rare people in the world who did not need to use an alarm clock. Her internal clock was almost as precise as the world atomic clock. However, this morning, Miyuki woke up late. She cracked open her swollen eyes, still red from crying, and sat up in her bed. Her body was sore from the gut wrenching sobbing last night.

"She told me she loves me! Why did she do this to me? How could she just up and return to that bitch?" Miyuki bemoaned as she buried her face in her hands and a new wave of sobbing began.

* * *

Noriko opened her eyes and found Chihaya wrapped in her arms. Regret began seeping into Noriko as she looked down at Chihaya still fast asleep.

'_How? Why? What the hell am I doing here with Chihaya-chan? My heart longs to be with Miyuki,'_ Noriko thought.

As Noriko desperately tried to sort everything out, Chihaya stirred awake.

"Ohayo Noriko-chan," Chihaya said cheerfully and tightened her arms around Noriko.

When she received no response from Noriko, Chihaya lifted herself up and looked into Noriko's face. She saw what she dreaded all night. Noriko's growing regret showed on her face and Chihaya scrambled to think of a solution.

"Noriko-chan," Chihaya purred as she slinked her way up to snuggle Noriko's neck.

Chihaya quickly found Noriko's 'Achilles Heel' and lightly sucked on it, just as she did back in Noriko's room at the resort. Noriko involuntarily let out a deep moan and tilted her head back to give Chihaya better access to her neck. Chihaya took full advantage of this. Soon, just as it did back at the resort, it led to sex. Unbeknownst to Chihaya, Noriko was well aware of what she was doing and what she had to do.

* * *

The morning sun shone in Yaya's face, waking her. Tsubomi was blissfully wrapped in the older woman's arms. Yaya could only imagine the sweet smile gracing Tsubomi's innocent face while she slept. Yaya lovingly kissed the top of Tsubomi's head, careful not to wake the young woman.

"Tsubomi-chan, Aishiteru yo," Yaya whispered.

"Yaya-chan, Aishiteru yo," Tsubomi responded and snuggled closer into Yaya.

Yaya tightened her arms around Tsubomi.

* * *

Hikari lay on her side, facing away from her sleeping lover. She had her arms wrapped around herself. Once again, Hikari's body was sore all over from Amane's enthusiastic love-making. Her nipples were extremely raw and sore. She heard Amane stir and fearing her lover was waking; Hikari got up and went into the bathroom.

Once inside the bathroom, Hikari discovered the trail of dried blood down her thigh. She grabbed a tampon, sat down, and cleaned herself up. Afterwards, she realized she didn't need the tampon as she remembered Amane's latest 'discovery.' While Hikari was away at the resort, Amane stumbled upon "Toys In Babeland," a website which first shocked the older woman when she realized what she was viewing. Hikari sighed deeply and then her blood ran cold, as she thought of what other 'discoveries' Amane could have made in her absence.

* * *

As Nagisa and Tamao waited in their set chairs for shooting to begin, Nagisa could not help staring at her friend. Tamao seemed to be glowing.

"Tamao-chan, how was your evening?" Nagisa asked.

"Absolutely amazing," Tamao beamed.

"Really? What did you do?" Nagisa inquired.

"Dinner and _dessert_," Tamao smirked.

"Oh-h-h…," Nagisa giggled and buried her face in her script.

Chiyo and Kagome approached Nagisa and Tamao. The two young lovers were holding hands and Kagome held Oshibaru's paw in her other hand.

"Aoi-san, Suzumi-san," Chiyo and Kagome said in unison and giggled.

"Tsukidate-san, Byakudan-san, and _child_," Nagisa teased.

Before Chiyo or Kagome could respond, Yaya and Tsubomi walked up. Yaya had her arm draped around Tsubomi's shoulders.

"I don't understand WHY we had to shoot this scene SO early in the morning," Yaya complained to no one in particular.

"Yaya-chan, look on the bright side. With our one scene done, we have the rest of the day to _play_," Tsubomi said happily.

"Tsubomi-chan, leave it to you to find the bright side," Yaya said sarcastically.

Tsubomi glared at her girlfriend sideways, confused.

"Ohayo everyone," Hikari yelled cheerfully as she walked up to the crowd with Amane by her side, the older woman's arm wrapped around Hikari's waist.

"Ohayo," everyone, except Tsubomi said in unison.

Chikaru was the next to arrive on the set with Shion by her side. Kizuna bounced on to the set next, with Remon once again, bringing up the rear. All the women were happily chatting when Sakoi Masayuki and Ayako arrived. Ayako called for the cast to take their places. Amane and Shion sat in their respective girlfriend's set chairs and waited while the scene shot.

The first few scenes in front of the school all wrapped smoothly, primarily due to the fact all but Nagisa and Tamao had the rest of the day off. Nagisa felt a bit envious of her co-stars as she watched them leave to enjoy their day off.

"No, please go home. It'll be boring for you here. I'll see you after I'm done," Amane assured Hikari.

"Are you sure? I can stay and watch you shoot," Hikari said.

"No, I'll see you at home," Amane said.

Shizuma sat in her set chair with a huge Cheshire Cat grin adorning her face as she flipped through her script. When Miyuki arrived on the set, Shizuma's eyes widened when she saw Miyuki's swollen eyes, which Shizuma knew was from crying.

"Miyuki, what happened?" Shizuma asked concerned.

"Nothing!" Miyuki barked and startled Shizuma.

"It doesn't look like _nothing_ to me," Shizuma said firmly.

"Mind your own business Shizuma," Miyuki growled.

"Fine, wallow in it by yourself…whatever _it_ is," Shizuma said sarcastically.

"Shizuma…fuck you," Miyuki spat and walked away.

Shizuma stared incredulously at the retreating Miyuki. In all their years of friendship, Miyuki rarely swore at her. Shizuma knew whatever _it_ was, _it_ was serious. Shizuma was lost in her thoughts when Nagisa and Tamao walked up chatting happily.

"Hanazono-san," Nagisa smiled.

"Shizuma-san," Tamao said shyly and looked down at the ground.

Nagisa caught Tamao's slip, wondered about it, but ended up dismissing it.

"Aoi-san," Shizuma said cheerfully.

"Tamao-chan," Shizuma almost growled and locked eyes with Tamao.

Nagisa looked incredulously from Tamao to Shizuma and back.

"Tamao-chan?" Nagisa asked, bringing Tamao out of her Shizuma reverie.

"Hai Nagisa-chan," Tamao smiled.

Before Nagisa could ask Tamao her question, an angry Miyuki stomped on to the set. Nagisa and Tamao watched Miyuki in stunned silence.

"Where the hell is Sakoi-sama?" Miyuki growled angrily as she stood with her arms crossed, tapping her foot impatiently.

"He'll be here soon. Patience Miyuki," Shizuma said gently.

"Patience my ass," Miyuki snapped.

Nagisa and Tamao could only stare at Miyuki in shock. They had never seen her behave like this. Once Sakoi Masayuki and Ayako arrived on the set, Ayako called for the cast to take their places. Nagisa and Tamao took their places, happily far away from Miyuki.

"What's wrong with Rokujou-san?" Nagisa asked an equally stunned Tamao.

"I have no idea. I was going to ask you the same thing," Tamao replied.

"ACTION!" Sakoi Masayuki yelled to cast and crew.

Nagisa and Tamao delivered their lines perfectly and the scene wrapped smoothly. They dreaded their upcoming scene with Shizuma and Miyuki; well, just Miyuki. In her current state, she scared both of them. Shizuma and Miyuki took their places.

"ACTION!" Sakoi Masayuki yelled to cast and crew.

As Sakoi Masayuki watched his actors deliver their lines, he could not help noticing something was in the air.

'_Why are Aoi-san and Suzumi-san looking at Rokujou-san as if they are terrified of her,'_ Sakoi Masayuki wondered.

The scene wrapped without any problems. Immediately after it wrapped, Nagisa and Tamao practically ran off to the dressing rooms.

"Miyuki, look what you did. You scared Aoi-san and Tamao-chan," Shizuma teased.

"Shizuma," Miyuki said definitely not amused.

"Hai?" Shizuma asked.

"Fuck you," Miyuki spat and stormed off to the dressing rooms.

Shizuma's eyes widened as she watched her friend storm off. Miyuki had now sworn at Shizuma twice. Whatever _it_ was, Shizuma was now determined to find out what _it_ is and she followed her friend towards the dressing rooms.

In Nagisa's dressing room, she and Tamao sat discussing Miyuki's bizarre behavior.

"That time of the month?" Tamao offered.

"Tamao-chan, NO ONE acts that strange during that time of the month," Nagisa said.

"Premenopausal?" Tamao offered.

Nagisa shot her friend an incredulous look and rolled her eyes.

"She just _acts_ that old," Nagisa giggled.

Nagisa and Tamao burst into laughter. Tamao's chiming mobile telephone put an end to their laughing fit. Tamao checked the display. She had a voicemail message. After she listened to it, she closed her mobile telephone and sat quietly in shock.

"Tamao-chan?" Nagisa asked.

"I now know why Rokujou-san is behaving like that," Tamao offered.

"Nani?" Nagisa asked incredulous.

"Noriko-chan went back to Chihaya-chan," Tamao said stunned.

"NANI!" Nagisa asked incredulous.

"That message was from Chihaya-chan letting me know Noriko-chan agreed to give Chihaya-chan a second chance," Tamao said and added, "No wonder Rokujou-san is so upset."

A knock on the dressing room door ceased any further conversation.

"Aoi-san, please report to the set," Ayako said through the door.

Nagisa and Tamao breezed through their brief scene. Tamao wished Nagisa luck with Miyuki as Tamao left for her dressing room.

Nagisa sat at the large table staring at Miyuki, terrified to say anything other than her lines to the obviously angry woman. She silently prayed for Sakoi Masayuki to begin shooting the scene. When Miyuki noticed Nagisa staring at her, she snapped at the young woman.

"Aoi-san, why the hell are you staring at me?" Miyuki barked, scaring Nagisa and startling Shizuma.

"Miyuki, just because you're in a grouchy mood, don't take it out on Aoi-san," Shizuma scolded from her place in the chair.

"Shizuma," Miyuki said without turning around.

"I know…fuck you," Shizuma sighed deeply.

The scene wrapped smoothly because Nagisa was absolutely terrified of messing up with Miyuki in her current mood.

"CUT!" Sakoi Masayuki yelled to cast and crew.

Nagisa breathed a sigh of relief and practically ran to the next set for her scenes with Amane.

"Miyuki, I've been patient long enough," Shizuma said sternly.

"Shizuma," Miyuki said.

"Stop! You managed to scare Aoi-san and Tamao-chan to pieces. Your grouchy behavior is working my last good nerve. What **is** going on?" Shizuma demanded.

Miyuki silently stared at her friend for awhile, before Shizuma saw tears welling up in Miyuki's eyes.

"Noriko-chan left," Miyuki managed to say before breaking down in tears.

Shizuma could not believe her ears, so it took a bit before Miyuki's words registered. Shizuma wrapped her arms around her sobbing friend and whispered comforting words to her. After Miyuki's sobs died down a bit, Shizuma led Miyuki back to her friend's dressing room.

Nagisa stood in the dorm hallway, waiting for her cue. She could see Amane in the open janitor's closet a little way down the hall. Actually, she could only see Amane's backside. As Nagisa looked at Amane's backside, lustful thoughts began to creep into her conscious mind.

'_Hmmm…Ootori-san has a nice ass. No wonder Konohana-san is attracted to her,'_ Nagisa thought and unconsciously licked her lips.

The scene began smoothly. As Nagisa watched Amane's backside in the janitor's closet, her lust began to show on her face.

"CUT!" Sakoi Masayuki yelled to cast and crew.

Nagisa was violently torn from her reverie and Amane couldn't understand what went wrong with the scene.

"Aoi-san! Please stop looking at Ootori-san's backside like that! You're supposed to be neutral, not lustful," Sakoi Masayuki said.

Nagisa and Amane both turned a lovely shade of red, Amane's a deeper shade.

The scene wrapped and they moved to the next set. Nagisa was a bit apprehensive about her scene with Starbright, because horses scared her.

"Aoi-san, is something wrong?" Amane asked, sensing something was bothering Nagisa.

Nagisa didn't answer for a bit out of embarrassment.

"Hai Ootori-san, horses scare me," Nagisa sheepishly admitted.

Amane smiled and demonstrated how gentle the horse was and Nagisa was able to get through the scene. The scene wrapped in one take. By the end of the scene, Nagisa's attraction to Amane had grown from admiration to something a bit more.

Nagisa was worried about her upcoming scene with Amane at the fence, because she wasn't sure she would be able to perform a back flip over the fence.

"Aoi-san, is something wrong?" Amane asked, once again sensing something was bothering Nagisa.

"Hai Ootori-san, I'm not too sure I can flip over the fence backwards," Nagisa admitted.

Amane smiled and demonstrated how to do a back flip off the fence without hurting herself and Nagisa felt confident about shooting the scene. The scene rolled along smoothly. Nagisa performed the back flip flawlessly. As she looked up into Amane's eyes, delivering her lines, she reached up and brought Amane's face close to hers. Nagisa firmly kissed a shocked Amane full on the lips.

"CUT!" Sakoi Masayuki yelled to cast and crew.

This brought Nagisa back and she broke her kiss with a now stunned Amane.

"Gomenasai Ootori-san," Nagisa quickly apologized.

"That's okay Aoi-san. Please don't worry about it," Amane assured Nagisa.

Nagisa and Amane took their places and shot the scene again. As Nagisa looked up into Amane's eyes, delivering her lines, she reached up; Amane leaned down and firmly kissed Nagisa on the lips. Amane opened her mouth and her tongue begged for entrance. Nagisa opened her mouth and the two women lay on the grass kissing deeply. Sakoi Masayuki threw his hands up in mock surrender.

"Aoi-san! Ootori-san!" Shizuma yelled, but the two women just ignored her.

Shizuma, along with the crew, could only watch the two women make out. When Nagisa slipped her hand under Amane's shirt, Shizuma decided to take action. She walked over and picked up the fire extinguisher.

After Amane and Nagisa changed into clean costumes, all three of them finished the scene without any further delays.

Nagisa sat at the large table glaring at Shizuma, who just ignored her.

"Hanazono-san, did you _have_ to use the fire extinguisher?" Nagisa asked finally.

"Hai, your hand was headed up Ootori-san's shirt," Shizuma giggled.

Nagisa didn't realize she slipped her hand under Amane's shirt and blushed.

"Oh," Nagisa said softly.

The scene shot without any problems and they moved to the swimming pool for the next scene. Nagisa was getting nervous.

When Shizuma and Nagisa arrived at the swimming pool, they were given a safety lecture by the Stunt Coordinator. They were informed there are two safety divers in case either of them needs help and an air line has been run into the pool, because the scene is longer than the average person can hold their breath.

The scene was broken down into two separate parts to minimize possible accidents. The first part wrapped smoothly. Nagisa's stomach was doing flips by the time she and Shizuma ended up in the water. As she looked into Shizuma's eyes, all her nervousness dissipated and Nagisa could only feel Shizuma's lips and tongue. They remained lip-locked until they needed air. Both women broke the kiss, used the air line and continued their kiss on the bottom of the deep end of the pool. One of the safety divers tapped both women on their shoulders to let them know the scene wrapped, but they ignored him and Shizuma waved him away.

"They won't come up," the safety diver announced after he surfaced.

Sakoi Masayuki shook his head and once again, threw his hands up in mock surrender.

"Kobe-san, see what you can do," Sakoi Masayuki instructed Ayako.

"Sakoi-sama, they're not coming up," Ayako reported upon her return from the pool.

"Well…go down there and get them," Sakoi Masayuki stated extremely frustrated.

Ayako stood at the edge of the pool, staring down into the water at the two kissing women, pondering how she would "go down there and get them." She stood absently watching the two women, pondering her problem, when the obviously simple solution dawned on her. She walked over to the air pump; shut it off, and walked back to take her place next to Sakoi Masayuki.

"Did you get them?" Sakoi Masayuki asked.

"They'll be here _soon_," Ayako said with a mischievous smile as she looked at her watch.

Within a few minutes, Shizuma and Nagisa shot out of the pool, gasping for air.

"They're ready," Ayako smirked.

Both Nagisa's and Shizuma's shower scenes were shot on a closed set and they both wrapped smoothly.

As Nagisa shot her scene in Shizuma's dorm room, she thought about her kiss at the bottom of the pool with Shizuma. Nagisa would have to record the voice-over later. This scene wrapped in one take. Sakoi Masayuki, in order to minimize nose bleeds and fainting among his crew, ordered the next scene be shot on a closed set and as an extra precaution, he used a female crew.

Shizuma entered, delivered her lines, and walked over to Nagisa. The sexual heat between the two women was undeniable and even the crew felt it. As Shizuma pinned Nagisa's wrists to the mattress, the sexual arousal between the two women reached near breaking point. Shizuma was finding it difficult to maintain an even tone in her voice. She caressed Nagisa's cheek with her hand and moved it down over the younger woman's chest. Shizuma saw Nagisa's nipples harden and fought the overwhelming urge to wrap her lips around them. By this point, Nagisa was so aroused; she could only lie there while she struggled to keep from moaning at Shizuma's touch. When Shizuma straddled Nagisa's bare shins, Nagisa felt Shizuma's wetness. Nagisa wanted to cry out, but she bit the inside of her lip, so she would not have to endure this sexual torture any longer than she had to. Shizuma lowered the front of Nagisa's nightgown and leaned down closer to kiss the tops of Nagisa's bare breasts.

"CUT!" Sakoi Masayuki yelled to cast and crew.

The only sound you could hear on the set was the exhaled breaths of cast and crew.

After a brief break, the remainder of the scene was shot and wrapped in one take. Nagisa ran to the next location to expel some of her pent up sexual frustration. As she ran, she knew she wanted Shizuma and she was pretty certain Shizuma wanted her.

Nagisa made sure her scene with Tamao wrapped quickly and smoothly, so she could find and be with Shizuma.

Shizuma played a different piano piece for her brief scene with Miyuki, who was apparently feeling a whole better. Shizuma briefly wondered what brought about Miyuki's sudden change of demeanor, but her thoughts quickly returned to Nagisa. More specifically, what she wanted to do with and to Nagisa. Miyuki giggled after she recognized the piano piece Shizuma was playing and knew what Shizuma would be doing later tonight. Miyuki smiled as her thoughts drifted back to the telephone conversation she had earlier with Noriko.


	14. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

**A/N: **Meh! My muse is STILL in lust with muse Natsuki, so she has been inspiring me to write. However, everything I have been inspired to write is 'nose bleed' material. I am HOPING all this lust turns to love soon, so I can stop supporting the tissue companies.

I and muse Shizuru wanted to wish all my readers a safe New Year's Eve, so we worked hard to get this chapter to you all for the holiday. Happy New Year!

* * *

**One Step Forward, Two Steps Back**

After their brief scene wrapped, Yaya draped her arm around Tsubomi's shoulder and they headed for the parking lot. Yaya nuzzled and kissed Tsubomi's neck as she walked, so it was slow going. As they approached Yaya's car, they heard a familiar voice call out to them.

"Yaya-chan! Okuwaka-san!" Hikari yelled as she tried to get their attention from where she stood outside her car.

"Hikari-chan!" Yaya looked around, located Hikari and yelled back while she waved from in front of her car.

"I don't want to see her," Tsubomi growled.

"Okay," Yaya assured Tsubomi under her breath, waved good-bye to Hikari, quickly unlocked both car doors and they got in the car.

Yaya made a quick exit out of the parking lot.

"How was that?" Yaya asked Tsubomi.

"Perfect. Absolutely perfect," Tsubomi smiled, leaned over and kissed Yaya appreciatively on the cheek, before the movement of the car forced her back in her seat.

"Now, as I remember, you promised we could _play_ all day," Yaya's voice oozed with lust.

"That I did. Home…and step on it," Tsubomi purred as she reached over and slid her hand along Yaya's bare thigh, which caused Yaya to press down on the car's accelerator.

* * *

Amane unlocked the front door to Hikari's house and entered.

"Hikari-chan, I'm back," Amane called out.

"I'm in my office," Hikari called back.

Amane put her belongings away and walked into Hikari's home office. Hikari was seated at her desk signing papers.

"Hikari-chan, what are you signing?" Amane asked as she walked over and stood behind the blonde's desk chair.

"It's the preliminary contract for my next project. It starts shooting in Africa next year," Hikari said as she finished signing the last page.

"New project? Africa?" Amane sputtered and staggered a bit.

"Amane?" Hikari asked concerned and stood up.

"I'm fine. I'm fine," Amane managed.

"I was going to talk to you about this later, since the project doesn't start for awhile. I was thinking…if you didn't sign for another project after this…you would accompany me," Hikari said as she sat back down, still staring at Amane's stunned expression.

"Oh," Amane said as Hikari's words began to register.

"Amane?" Hikari asked.

Amane came to her senses and stood behind Hikari's desk chair. Hikari leaned back and looked up at Amane. The older woman leaned down and lightly kissed Hikari on the lips. Hikari raised both arms up to Amane and locked her hands behind Amane's neck. Amane deepened the kiss and opened her mouth, her tongue begged for entrance. Hikari opened her mouth. Amane's memory flashed to the kiss Amane shared with Nagisa. Amane swallowed hard and tried to push the thought out of her head. Amane ran both hands down the sides of Hikari's torso, as far as she could reach, and back up to Hikari's breasts. As soon as she cupped both breasts in her hands, Hikari grabbed both of Amane's hands and removed them from her breasts, without breaking the kiss. Amane broke the kiss.

"What's wrong Hikari-chan?" Amane asked concerned.

"They're still sore from the other night," Hikari said shyly.

"Gomen Hikari-chan. I'll try to be gentler next time," Amane said.

Hikari smiled weakly and wondered if she should tell Amane about the other sore spots Amane left in her wake. Amane came around Hikari's desk chair and stood beside it. She extended her hand to Hikari. The younger woman took her girlfriend's hand and Amane began to lead her to the bedroom. Hikari's previous question was answered in a heartbeat and she stopped in the home office doorway.

"Amane, it's still daylight," Hikari teased, trying to make it sound like she didn't do such things during the day.

"So? We've done it during the day before," Amane said.

"I was _still_ embarrassed," Hikari said.

"We'll draw the drapes," Amane said happily and resumed pulling Hikari towards the bedroom.

"A-ma-ne," Hikari scolded and extricated her arm out of Amane's grasp.

"Gomen," Amane said dejectedly and looked down at her feet.

It broke Hikari's heart to see Amane like this. She bent down and turned her head up to look into Amane's face. Hikari smiled, leaned up, and firmly kissed Amane on the lips. The younger, shorter woman stood and brought Amane up with her. After Hikari broke the kiss, she took Amane by the hand and led her into the bedroom.

Once inside the bedroom, Amane drew the drapes as she promised and then took Hikari in her arms. She passionately kissed Hikari, taking the younger woman's breath away. Hikari, lost in lust, temporarily forgot about her sore spots as her hands expertly stripped Amane. Amane still needed to hone her skills, so Hikari stripped off what Amane hadn't yet. Both naked women stood kissing deeply, filling the bedroom with moans of pleasure. Amane scooped Hikari up in her arms, gently laid her down on the bed, and lowered herself on top of Hikari.

"A-ma-ne…," Hikari moaned as Amane lightly sucked on her neck.

"Hi-ka-ri…," Amane growled as her hands gently roamed over Hikari's body.

Hikari sharply drew in a breath as her memory flashed to Yaya doing the exact same thing, back in Hikari's room at the resort. Amane caught this and lifted her head to look at Hikari.

"Daijobu?" Amane asked.

"Hai," Hikari assured Amane and gently pushed on the back of her girlfriend's head, encouraging her to resume what she was doing on Hikari's neck.

Amane began descending Hikari's body, leaving a trail of soft kisses. As she approached Hikari's breasts, she paused and wisely decided to leave them alone, when she felt Hikari's body tense up. Amane settled down between Hikari's thighs. The older woman slipped both hands under Hikari's small tight ass. Amane liked the way each cheek fit perfectly in each hand. Hikari moaned as Amane gently massaged each cheek. Amane lifted Hikari and lightly kissed her fine blonde hair. Hikari looked down at Amane and sharply drew in her breath when she saw Yaya looking back at her. Hikari blinked her eyes and shook her head to clear it. When she opened her eyes again, she saw Amane looking up at her with concern in her eyes. Hikari smiled and thrust her hips up towards Amane. The older woman got the hint and returned to pleasuring Hikari.

* * *

The morning sun shone through the couple's bedroom window, warming an angelic sleeping face. Momomi stretched and looked at her still sleeping lover next to her, the sun shining brightly on Kaname's face.

_'My angel,'_ Momomi thought and smiled.

"Stupid sun," Kaname grumbled and pulled the covers over her head.

An hour later, Kaname padded into their kitchen with nothing on, except her women's boxer briefs. She sat at their kitchen table, put her head down, and commenced napping. Momomi glanced at Kaname from in front of the stove and rolled her eyes.

"Kaname, where is your robe?" Momomi asked.

"In the bedroom," Kaname mumbled.

"I bought that robe for _you_ to wear, not your exercise bike," Momomi said exasperated.

"Uh-huh," Kaname mumbled.

"Put it on…NOW!" Momomi yelled.

Kaname immediately sat bolt up, stood up, walked into the bedroom, and returned wearing her robe. By now, she was wide awake and grumpy. She plopped down at the kitchen table and pouted. Momomi just ignored her grumpy girlfriend and finished cooking breakfast. She plated the food and brought both plates to the kitchen table, setting one in front of Kaname.

"Here grumpy, eat. You'll feel better," Momomi teased.

Kaname glared at Momomi, grabbed her fork, and dug into her breakfast. After a few mouthfuls of Momomi's awesome cooking, a smile broke out on Kaname's face. After all their years together, it never ceased to amaze Kaname how well Momomi knew her.

* * *

In Hikari's bedroom, she was desperately trying to stop Amane from packing for the day.

"Amane, you can't wear _that_ outside the bedroom," Hikari implored.

"Why not? The website stated this one is meant for wearing out in public," Amane stated matter-of-factly.

"What if someone sees it?" Hikari asked desperately.

"Who's going to see it?" Amane smiled and shifted her new toy around until she found the perfect fit.

Hikari sighed deeply and went into the bathroom for a couple of aspirin. Amane finished dressing.

* * *

On the set, Yaya sat in her set chair with Tsubomi leaning back between her legs. Yaya was playfully kissing the top of Tsubomi's head. Hikari approached the two women and plopped into her set chair, exhaling loudly.

"Hikari-chan, what's wrong with you?" Yaya asked as she placed her hand over Tsubomi's mouth.

"Amane can be SO frustrating sometimes," Hikari growled.

"What did she do _this_ time?" Yaya sighed deeply; removing her hand from Tsubomi's mouth after the younger woman licked her palm.

Yaya wiped her palm off on a giggling Tsubomi's shirt.

"She refused to listen to me this morning," Hikari huffed.

"About what?" Yaya asked, not paying much attention.

"Packing," Hikari stated.

"She left?" Yaya asked.

"Not a suitcase. _Pack-ing_," Hikari said, stressing the word to get her point across to Yaya.

Yaya's eyes widened as it FINALLY dawned on her. Tsubomi followed suit soon after.

"AMANE?" Yaya and Tsubomi exclaimed in unison.

"Nani?" Amane asked as she approached the three women.

Yaya and Tsubomi could barely stifle their laughter as both women tried not to stare at Amane's crotch. Amane leaned in and kissed Hikari on the cheek. Amane knitted her brow as she looked at Yaya and Tsubomi, who were sniggling violently. Sakoi Masayuki and Ayako arrived on the set, saving Yaya and Tsubomi from having to explain their behavior to Amane. Hikari and Yaya took their places without being asked. Amane and Tsubomi sat in their girlfriend's set chairs as usual.

The brief scene wrapped in one take. As soon as the scene wrapped, Yaya and Tsubomi quickly dashed off towards the dressing rooms, leaving a puzzled Amane behind. Once they were out of earshot, Yaya and Tsubomi broke down, laughing hysterically.

Kaname and Momomi passed the two laughing hyenas on the way from the dressing rooms to the set.

"I wonder what's wrong with those two?" Momomi asked.

"Too numerous to mention," Kaname smirked.

Sakoi Masayuki rolled his eyes as soon as he spotted Kaname and Momomi walking on to the set.

_'It was peaceful while it lasted,'_ he thought and sighed deeply.

Surprisingly, the scene wrapped smoothly and without any improvisations from either actor. The flashback clip of Shion was already in Editing.

As a favor, Sakoi Masayuki allowed Nagisa and Tamao to shoot their extremely brief scene yesterday, so the both of them could have a day off today.

Hikari and Amane sat in their set chairs reading through their scripts as Kaname walked up to the two women.

"Hey, lovebirds," Kaname teased.

Hikari and Amane both looked up from their scripts, briefly acknowledged Kaname, rolled their eyes, and returned to their scripts. Kaname fumed and plopped down in her set chair. Amane shifted in her chair. Hikari glanced up from her script and rolled her eyes.

The scene on the staircase wrapped in one take.

Yaya and Tsubomi sat on Yaya's bed in the dorm room set intimately chatting. Hikari and Amane walked on to the set and sat on Hikari's bed. When Yaya and Tsubomi looked at Amane, their violent sniggling began again. Amane attempted to ignore the two women, but they finally wore down Amane's patience.

"NANI?" Amane yelled from the bed.

This startled Yaya and Tsubomi into silence. They just stared blinking silently at Amane. Neither woman was about to voice why they were laughing.

"Stop staring and tell me what is SO funny!" Amane stood and demanded.

Yaya opened her mouth to speak, but before she could say anything, Sakoi Masayuki and Ayako arrived on the set. Ayako called for the cast to take their places. Amane watched Hikari from off set in Hikari's set chair. Tsubomi opted to return to her dressing room to avoid a possible confrontation with Amane off set and most importantly, she did NOT want to watch Yaya physically interact with Hikari. This particular wound was still a bit raw.

While they shot their scene, Hikari wondered if what she and Yaya did back at the resort bothered Yaya. Hikari was visibly uncomfortable and was thankful her character was supposed to be acting this way. Yaya, on the other hand, did not appear uncomfortable in the least bit with Hikari. The scene wrapped smoothly. Yaya quickly headed to the dressing rooms to find Tsubomi.

Kaname and Momomi sat on their bed in the dorm room set snuggled together, waiting for Sakoi Masayuki. Momomi absently ran her fingernails up and down the top of Kaname's bare thigh while they chatted. As Momomi got close to the top of Kaname's thigh, Kaname moaned deep in her throat. This resulted in an evil grin to grace Momomi's lips. She widened her pattern to encompass the inside of Kaname's thigh, which of course, led to deeper and louder moans from Kaname. After the last moan, Momomi could no longer contain herself. She turned and pounced on Kaname. Sakoi Masayuki and Ayako found the two actors fully engaged when they arrived on the set.

"Kobe-san, how do you think we should handle this? Wait until Kenjou-san and Kiyashiki-san finish or the fire extinguisher and its inevitable payback?" Sakoi Masayuki asked Ayako.

"We're ahead of schedule, so I say let them finish. That color red really isn't your color," Ayako laughed.

After Kaname and Momomi finished their business, Sakoi Masayuki and Ayako returned and the scene wrapped in one take.

Yaya sat on her bed in the dorm room set staring into space. Hikari and Amane walked on to the set and sat on Hikari's bed.

"Yaya-chan?" Hikari asked.

Yaya continued to stare in to space.

"Yaya-chan?" Hikari asked a bit louder.

"Hai?" Yaya said still staring in to space.

"What are you thinking about?" Hikari asked.

"Packing," Yaya answered.

Sakoi Masayuki and Ayako arrived on the set. They both looked strangely at the staring Yaya.

"What is wrong with Nanto-san?" Sakoi Masayuki asked Ayako.

Ayako shrugged and said flatly, "Maybe she's been 'Shizuma'd.'"

Sakoi Masayuki gave Ayako a strange puzzled look. Ayako ignored it and called for the cast to take their places. Yaya came out of her trance while the scene was shooting, but it didn't interrupt shooting and the scene wrapped smoothly.

Sakoi Masayuki decided to shoot all of Yaya's solo scenes at one time and let Editing put it all together. Yaya's solo scenes wrapped smoothly. When she was done, Yaya quickly returned to the dressing rooms.

The brief scene with Amane, Kaname, and Momomi wrapped in one take.

Hikari sat in her set chair fuming. She was angry she had yet another scene with Kaname molesting her, making this the second time. This time, Kaname would be rambling on about some nonsense regarding Japan's feudal period. Hikari was getting angrier by the second.

In Kaname's dressing room, she was ranting to Momomi about the idiotic rambling speech she has to deliver before molesting Hikari for the second time.

"I'm fed up with these molestation scenes! After the first one, Konohana-san practically bit my head off. I know she is probably really pissed off right now. And what the hell is up with this idiotic rambling speech about Japan's feudal period?" Kaname paced and fumed.

"Kaname, if you don't like the rambling speech, change it," Momomi suggested as she watched Kaname pace.

"Momomi! That's brilliant! Maybe I can make Konohana-san laugh as well," Kaname said happily and set about rewriting her script.

By the time Sakoi Masayuki and Ayako arrived on the set, Hikari was visibly angry, Kaname and Momomi were giggling, and a weird feeling hung over the set. Ayako called for the cast to take their places.

Kaname pulled and Momomi pushed Hikari into the dorm room.

"CUT!" Sakoi Masayuki yelled to cast and crew as the first part of the scene wrapped smoothly.

Ayako called for the cast to take their places.

"ACTION!" Sakoi Masayuki yelled to cast and crew.

Kaname pushed Hikari up against the dorm room door and put her hand over Hikari's mouth.

"Konohana-san, I know you're probably mad as hell right now. I'm sorry. I didn't write this shit, but I think I may have found a way to make this more enjoyable for us both. Just follow my lead, okay?" Kaname softly whispered in Hikari's ear.

Hikari nodded.

The scene rolled smoothly until Kaname's rambling speech. When she began her revised speech about the greenhouse effect, Hikari's eyes widened. Sakoi Masayuki shot Ayako a puzzled look. She shrugged her shoulders. He decided to let the scene run for now. As Kaname got further into her speech, she began to exaggerate her facial expressions and her voice took on a melodramatic quality, which caused Hikari to begin sniggling and she improvised her lines as well. Neither actor wanted to reshoot this idiotic scene, so they made sure to skate the fine line between letting the scene roll anyways and the dreaded re-take. Kaname placed her ice cold hand inside the opening of Hikari's dress and when it made contact with Hikari's back, the blonde let out a blood curdling scream.

"CUT!" Sakoi Masayuki yelled to cast and crew.

Hikari smacked Kaname on the arm.

"You could have at least warmed up your hand," Hikari teased.

"Gomen," I didn't realize it was that cold," Kaname apologized.

"Thank you for what you did," Hikari said and kissed Kaname on the cheek.

"Anytime," Kaname said as her cheeks blushed.

Ayako called for the cast to take their places. The scene resumed shooting from where they left off. Once again, Kaname improvised her lines. She pushed Hikari back on to the bed and leapt on top of the blonde. As Kaname pinned Hikari to the bed, the blonde decided to do some improvising of her own. As she struggled under Kaname, she moved her thigh between Kaname legs and rubbed. Kaname's eyes widened and her cheeks blushed. She barely managed to maintain an even tone in her voice as her sexual arousal increased each time Hikari expertly moved her thigh. Kaname breathed a sigh of relief when Yaya burst open the door. The remainder of the scene wrapped smoothly and followed the script.

"CUT!" Sakoi Masayuki yelled to cast and crew.

Amane and Momomi sat in their set chairs on the location for their scene and waited for Sakoi Masayuki.

"This is ridiculous! I don't understand why we can't wait in our dressing rooms where it's a lot cooler," Momomi complained.

"This is where Sakoi-sama asked us to wait, so we wait," Amane answered flatly.

"Doesn't anything ever get to you?" Momomi demanded as she stood directly in front of Amane with her stomach pressed against Amane's knees.

Amane looked into Momomi's eyes. She saw fire and passion erupting behind them. Momomi was so close; Amane could smell the young woman's perfume. It caused Amane's pulse to race. Amane involuntarily parted her knees and Momomi fell into Amane's lap, her face landing against Amane's flat, hard stomach. Momomi pushed herself up and stared down at the bulge between Amane's legs. She felt compelled to touch it. When her hand made contact with it, Amane let out a soft moan. An evil grin danced across Momomi's face. She pressed against the bulge harder and Amane moaned again.

"Ootori-san, I _do_ believe you're packing," Momomi purred in Amane's ear and unzipped Amane's fly.

Amane looked Momomi in the eyes. Momomi took Amane's hand and led her to a more secluded spot off the main trail. Momomi pressed Amane's back against a tree and reached inside her pants. Momomi took out the prize inside and smiled.

Momomi pressed up against Amane and growled in her ear, "I sure hope you know how to use it."

Sakoi Masayuki and Ayako arrived on the set. They found Amane and Momomi seated in their set chairs reading their scripts.

The scene wrapped smoothly. Momomi blew a kiss to Amane and left for the dressing rooms. As Momomi passed Hikari on the path, she shot the blonde a_knowing_ grin. Hikari dismissed it and continued on the path to join Amane for the next scenes. Amane and Hikari accompanied Sakoi Masayuki, Ayako, and the crew to the train station.

After all the scenes at the train station, in the train and at the beach wrapped, Hikari and Amane retreated to Hikari's dressing room for some much needed rest. Amane stretched out on the couch with Hikari comfortably wrapped in her arms.

"Amane, you seemed distracted during shooting. Is something wrong?" Hikari asked as she nuzzled under Amane's chin.

"Hai," Amane answered.

"Are you having a problem with us?" Hikari asked.

"Me," Amane answered.

"You?" Hikari asked.

"I'm frustrated with my inability to satisfy you sexually, because I'm too rough," Amane blurted out.

"AMANE! Stop that!" Hikari yelled, propped herself up, and looked Amane in the eyes.

"But it's true Hikari-chan. You said so yourself," Amane said startled.

"Amane, yes, I said you were too rough, but I did NOT say you didn't satisfy me," Hikari said sternly.

"I do?" Amane smiled weakly.

"You do," Hikari smiled, lay back down, and added, "You're just too enthusiastic right now."

They cuddled and napped until a knock on Hikari's dressing room door woke them.

"Konohana-san, please report to the set," Ayako said through the door.

Kaname and Momomi shot their bathtub scene on a closed set. Momomi prayed Kaname would not notice the small bruises on her ass. Momomi smiled to herself as she remembered how Amane turned out to be an enthusiastic lover.

_'With more experience, she'll be incredible,_' Momomi thought.

The brief scene wrapped smoothly and Sakoi Masayuki was thrilled he didn't have to use the fire extinguisher on his actors.

Yaya pleaded with Tsubomi to wait in her dressing room while the next scene shot, but Tsubomi stubbornly decided to watch Yaya shoot the scene. For all her bravado, Tsubomi's stomach was doing somersaults while she waited with Yaya for Sakoi Masayuki. Hikari arrived on the set with Amane, so Tsubomi wisely kept her mouth shut. Sakoi Masayuki and Ayako arrived. Ayako called for the cast to take their places. As usual, Amane and Tsubomi sat in their girlfriend's set chairs, watching from off set.

"ACTION!" Sakoi Masayuki yelled to cast and crew.

Yaya and Hikari delivered their lines perfectly. Hikari pulled her handkerchief out of her purse, opened up the handkerchief, and showed Yaya the shell she brought back for her. Yaya moved closer to Hikari, firmly grasped Hikari by her shoulders, moved in and kissed Hikari. As she kissed Hikari, Yaya opened her eyes.

'_This is harder than I thought it would be,'_ Yaya's thoughts raced through her head.

"CUT!" Sakoi Masayuki yelled. "Nanto-san, is there a problem?"

"Gomenasai Sakoi-sama," Yaya said quickly as she bowed deeply.

"We lost you in that last scene," Sakoi Masayuki stated. "Do you need a break?"

"Hai Sakoi-sama," Yaya said gratefully.

"TEN MINUTES! AND I MEAN TEN MINUTES," Sakoi Masayuki yelled to cast and crew.

"What happened?" Tsubomi asked Yaya as she wrapped her arm around Yaya's shoulders and helped her girlfriend to her dressing room.

Once inside her dressing room, Yaya's fragile façade finally broke and tears began to fall down her cheeks. Tsubomi held Yaya close on the couch and whispered comforting words to her, as she ran her fingers through Yaya's hair. The strained silence hung in the dressing room, until Tsubomi finally spoke.

"Yaya-chan, what happened back there?" Tsubomi asked soothingly.

"Tsubomi-chan, I…I…," Yaya broke off.

"You're beginning to worry me. What's going on?" Tsubomi's voice was tense with worry.

"Do…do you love me Tsubomi-chan?" Yaya asked finally.

"Of course! What a silly question," Tsubomi teased. "I fell in love with you the first time I saw you."

"Doesn't it bother you when I…I kiss another woman?" Yaya asked sheepishly.

Tsubomi remained silent while she gave her answer a lot of thought.

"Yes and no," she said honestly. "Yes, it bothers me to see you kissing another woman, but no, because I know it's your job. If I thought you really did love Konohana-san, it would…" Tsubomi trailed off.

Yaya held her lover's face in her hands and lovingly gazed into Tsubomi's eyes

'_She's wise beyond her seventeen years,'_ Yaya thought.

Tsubomi smiled at Yaya, leaned over and kissed Yaya gently on the lips. Yaya deepened their kiss. A knock on Yaya's dressing room door startled them both and they broke their kiss.

"Nanto-san, Okuwaka-san, please return to the set!" Ayako said through the door.

Upon their return to the set, Hikari shot Yaya a concerned look. Yaya smiled weakly.

"Let's try this AGAIN!" Sakoi Masayuki yelled to cast and crew.

Yaya moved closer to Hikari, firmly held Hikari by her shoulders, moved in and kissed Hikari. As she kissed Hikari, Yaya opened her eyes.

"Better now?" Hikari whispered in Yaya's ear.

"Hai…much," Yaya whispered back and finished the scene.


End file.
